Danger Island
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: When VicTORious and Big Time Rush meet for the first time at the Hollywood Arts Talent Show, Tori and her friends are asked to open for a BTR concert. That same night, an accident happens that changes their lives forever. What will happen on the island?
1. Crash

**Here is my new story! By the way, there is an OC in this story and just so you can picture her in your minds, I'm going to tell you that she looks like Ashley Benson from Pretty Little Liars:) I find it easier for my OC's to look like real actresses because it's easier to envision them**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Big Time Rush, VicTORious, or any songs used in the story:( I only own Ryleigh:) She's my own creation, but everything else is created by Scott Fellows (BTR) and Dan Schneider (VicTORious)**

**Anyway, let the story begin! :D**

The Hollywood Arts auditorium is crowded on this warm Saturday night. The famed performing arts school is putting on its annual talent show. The students perform acts such as singing, dancing, acting, and other talents. Victoria Vega (Or Tori, as everyone calls her) is performing with her friends Andre (musician), Cat (Singer, actress, juggler, ditzy red head), Jade (Singer, actress, mean girl), and Ryleigh (Singer, actress, dancer, just transferred to Hollywood Arts last month).

Tori peeks at the stage, glancing at the audience. She gulps anxiously, straightening the collar of her black leather jacket. They've got the edgy rocker theme going on tonight. All the girls are dressed in some kind of leather.

Somehow, Cat managed to mix girly and edgy into one. She's got a black miniskirt on, black leather boots, a black tank top, and a leather vest. She's listening to her MP3 player, singing quietly and occasionally giggling to herself. Tori shakes her head and sighs. Cat recently developed an obsession with Big Time Rush, so she's been listening to their album nonstop.

Jade is wearing leather pants, a black shirt with black lace sleeves, and a black leather vest. She's just standing silently, a bored look on her face. She and Tori aren't exactly friends, but they're not really enemies either. They're...frenemies?

Ryleigh is dressed in leather jeans, a black tank top, and silver high heels. She's looking at Cat with a bewildered expression as the red haired girl giggles and dances along, almost bumping into Jade. When Jade gives her a dirty look, she quiets down and tries to stay still.

"Next, we have some students from my improv class performing a fantastic rock mashup!" Their acting teacher, Sikowitz, shouts into the microphone. While he talks to the audience, he's drinking from a coconut. Whenever someone asks him why he likes coconuts so much, he says that the milk gives him visions. Tori doesn't know how that's even possible.

"Don't screw this up, Tori." Jade growls as the Andre and the band start playing the music.

"Okay, that's not cool!" Tori argues before following her friends onto the stage. But before they appear in front of the audience, Jade snatches Cat's MP3 player and hands it to Robbie. Then their performance begins.

_("Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer" by Glee)_

Meanwhile, Gustavo Rocque and Big Time Rush are sitting in the audience. The famous music producer brought the band to Hollywood Arts because they are gonna be traveling to Peligro Island for a concert and they need an opening act. Gustavo wants something talented and fresh that no one has ever seen before and when Sikowitz mentioned the students from his improv class, Gustavo figured that he'd check it out.

He glances at the four "dogs" sitting next to him. They are all looking at the Hollywood Arts girls with wide eyes. Ugh, they are so stupid sometimes. Gustavo already warned them that they are not allowed to flirt with Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Ryleigh Chambers, or Jade West. They probably won't listen to him, though. They never do.

"I call the Latina babe." Logan Mitchell murmurs.

"The chick with the black hair is all mine." Carlos Garcia whispers. "She looks exactly like Heather Fox."

"Well, the red head is mine." James Diamond smiles dreamily.

"I think the blonde is pretty hot." Kendall Knight admits.

"You dogs are not allowed to flirt with them!" Gustavo snaps. "We are here because they may be the opening act for your concert on Peligro Island."

He tried asking Sikowitz what "peligro" means. Griffin was the one that wanted them to perform there, but he wouldn't tell Gustavo anything about the place. Anyway, as he just stated, he asked Sikowitz, but the guy just laughed like a maniac and sipped from a coconut. Apparently, the milk gives him "visions". The same thing happens with Gustavo and the glass of wine he always drinks after a long day of working with these dogs. What? They're usually the reason for his frustration, so he needs something to calm him down.

"Did you get a program?" Some weird kid with an afro and glasses asks him.

"Um, yeah." Gustavo says slowly.

"You're Gustavo Rocque." The kid says with a weird smile. "I'm Sinjin Van Cleef."

"Thanks." Gustavo says awkwardly. "Please go away."

Sinjin quickly rushes away and he looks at his assistant, Kelly Wainwright, who just shrugs and continues reading her program. They can already tell that this isn't a normal school. They came a few minutes early and got the, um, "pleasure" of meeting a kid named Robbie Shapiro, who carries a puppet around. By the way, that puppet is a jerk.

"Guys, lets go backstage and meet them." Kelly says, motioning to the guys. Before she can say anything else, the guys rush past her and Gustavo, heading for the backstage door. Gustavo rolls his eyes and rubs his temples, keeping a stern look on his face as he and Kelly follow the four monkey dogs.

* * *

><p>"Great job, guys!" Tori says, high fiving her friends. Well, all of them except for Jade. She takes her black leather jacket off and walks to the dressing room, sitting in front of the mirror. She grabs a makeup removal wipe and starts getting all the makeup off her face. Honestly, she doesn't usually like to wear this much. She only wears a lot of makeup for stage performances. Any other time, she goes light on the facial decoration. Just some light blush, mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss is enough for her.<p>

"Love me love me, say you wanna love me!" Cat sings as she skips into the room. "Tori, have you listened to Big Time Rush's new album? They're having a pre listening party on their website and I got to hear the full album! Eep! I'm so excited!"

"No, I haven't heard it." Tori says. "How is it?"

"So good!" Cat says cheerfully. "Anyway, my brother tried to eat a bug yesterday. I'm not sure what kind it was, though."

Tori gives Cat a weird look. She has this weird brother that does all these really unusual things. One time, he tried to paint part of his body purple. He has also been in jail, he takes special medicine, and there's a million other things that Tori could mention. She doesn't even wanna talk about what happened when she visited Cat's house. It was pretty traumatic.

"Kids, get out here!" Sikowitz calls out. "Cat, I'm sure you'll enjoy this!"

"Oooh, I love surprises! Come on, Tori!" Cat squeals, grabbing Tori's arm. Tori finds herself being dragged out of the dressing room with only some of her makeup off. Her mascara is now smeared. Ugh, how embarrassing.

When they finally get out of the dressing room, they immediately notice what Sikowitz is talking about.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Cat screams, rushing toward the four incredibly hot guys. She jumps into the tall brunette's arms, nearly knocking him over. Luckily, the poor guy manages to catch his balance. Tori, on the other hand, finds herself looking at the shorter brunette with the charming smile. Whoa, she needs to do something about her makeup problem. A girl can't possibly talk to a guy like that with her makeup all messed up.

"This is my friend Gustavo Rocque, his assistant Kelly Wainwright, and Big Time Rush." Sikowitz says, followed by murmurs of awe and excitement.

Cat is still clinging to the tall guy, giggling. Tori laughs nervously and gives what's his name a smile before running back to the dressing room. Makeup removal cloth! She needs that cloth! When she finally finds it, she starts scrubbing the makeup off.  
>"Are you okay?"<p>

She screams in shock as she turns around, nearly stumbling.

"I'm Logan." He says, holding out his hand.

"Tori." She says, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry I look...not so great."  
>"Actually, I think you look fine."<p>

Wow, he thinks she looks fine? A guy from a famous boy band thinks that she looks fine. No, Tori, don't start sweating. She's not a nervous person, but she just feels awkward talking to Logan when she isn't all dressed up and cute. For one thing, she hasn't gotten all the makeup off, so her face looks like a mess.

"Really?" She says in surprise. "Because you can tell me if I look terrible."

"No, you look great." Logan insists. "I'm really digging the leather."

Suddenly, Tori lets out a high pitched giggle, slapping her hands over her mouth. Gosh, Tori, what is wrong with you?

"We should probably get back out there." Logan tells her. "Gustavo and your teacher have something important to tell us."

Tori quickly rubs the rest of her makeup off, looking down when Logan grabs her hand. She puts on a smile and follows him out the door. She has only known him for, like, five minutes and she's strangely attracted to him. Is that normal? She has seen guys that she thinks are hot, but it took more than a few short minutes for her develop an attraction to them.

Meanwhile, Cat is telling James random stories about her brother and herself. She is currently telling him about the time that her brother snuck into the tiger exhibit at the zoo when he was ten. That did not turn out very well. Then there was the time that he got arrested for sneaking into their neighbor's house and stealing all the woman's food. She hit him with her cane and called the cops.

"One time, my brother went to a home for troubled girls." She tells him. James actually seems interested in what she has to say. Most people are weirded out by her randomness and while it kind of hurts her feelings sometimes, she has learned to deal with it. She's a random person and she loves it!

"My cousin did that one time." James tells her. "He wanted to..."

"Meet troubled girls." They say in unison, laughing. Cat giggles, squeaking as James's music producer yells for them to shut up. She stands next to James, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Kids, I'm not sure if Sikowitz has discussed this with you, so I'm gonna go ahead and tell you myself." Gustavo tells the Hollywood Arts students. "I want Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Ryleigh Chambers, and Andre Harris to be the opening act for Big Time Rush's next concert on Peligro Island."

"What is that? Spanish?" Ryleigh snorts.

"Ugh, here we go." Rex says, yelping when Ryleigh suddenly grabs him and throws him into the nearest trashcan. Ah, Ryleigh. She just moved to Hollywood Arts this year and she's the tomboy of the group. She refuses to wear skirts unless it's for a performance, she loves playing basketball with the boys, and she's tough. But she's a lot nicer than Jade. In fact, she and Jade don't even get along. They actually got into a cat fight (Haha, _Cat _fight) last week for some reason that Cat can't seem to remember. It involved scissors, though. But no one got hurt!

"Um, I think so." Sikowitz says nervously. "But I don't know what it means."

"None of us know." Kendall announces. "We asked Carlos, but he doesn't know either."

"Trust me." Carlos interrupts. "I _really _don't."

"What about us?" Robbie asks, motioning to himself and Beck.

"You two can come." Kelly says politely. "We'll find something for you to do."

"Can I bring my scissors?" Jade asks.

"Um, sure." Kelly says with an anxious laugh. Jade would scare anybody. Quite frankly, Cat is terrified of her, just like everyone else in school. If you make her mad, she won't get physically violent, but she'll retaliate in a way that will make you sad for a long time. Those are Jade's words, not Cat's.

"Can you kids come to Rocque Records tomorrow? Just bring yourself and a really good song. I would also prefer some kind of dance routine to go along with it."

"I think your girl has a boyfriend." James whispers to Carlos while glancing at Beck, who has his arm around Jade's waist. Cat takes a moment to look at Carlos, who is still smiling dreamily at Jade. Did James's words affect him at all? He doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Jade has a boyfriend. He better get over his crush fast because Jade and Beck have been together for more than two years and Cat doesn't think that they're ever gonna break up.

"Please go out with me." Carlos says dreamily.

"Don't talk to me." Jade responds. "Tori might be interested, though. She's single and desperate."

"Hey!" Tori exclaims in disbelief.

"Did I hear something about being an opening act for a Big Time Rush concert?" Tori's older sister, Trina, says as she pushes past Tori and Ryleigh. "You should let me join in! When I make it shiiiiiiiiinnnnnneee!"

"SHUT UP!" Jade yells.

"Wow, you kids are loud." Gustavo says in a strained voice, covering his ears.

* * *

><p>James sighs as he looks out the window of their limousine, staring at Hollywood Arts. Now that the show is over, people are starting to leave. James is still thinking about Cat. She's hyper, but she's really cute. That laugh, that smile, those big brown eyes, those random stories about her weird family members, the way she hugged him after they finished talking...Yeah, James is very impressed with this girl. He is honestly thinking about asking her to hang out.<p>

"Are you still thinking about the girl?" Kendall smirks.

"So what?" James says as the limo pulls away from the curb. He hopes that the guys aren't gonna start teasing him. He flirts with cute girls all the time. He just happens to be particularly attracted to this one. Cat is just too adorable to resist. He has met plenty of "hot" girls, but not many of his girlfriends have been what he would consider adorable. Somehow, Cat manages to be hot and adorable at the same time. James likes that.

"And I think Logie has a crush on Tori." Carlos laughs, playfully punching Logan's arms.

Logan rolls his eyes. What gave anyone the impression that he has a crush on Tori? Yes, she's pretty, seems smart, and has a great personality. But that doesn't mean that Logan has a crush on her. He just happens to notice some attractive qualities about her.

"I have a crush on no one." He responds calmly.

"James isn't denying anything." Carlos mumbles.

Kendall starts to contribute to the conversation, then he notices how fast the limo is going. He looks at Carlos, who suddenly has the same worried expression. The driver should not be going this fast. The speed limit isn't that high on this road and Kendall knows that they're going way over the speed limit. No, this isn't right. He's going too fast and he doesn't seem to plan on stopping.

"Dude, you need to slow down!" Carlos snaps at the driver, getting James and Logan's attention. Then he looks ahead, noticing a chemical truck pulling out of a side road. It pulls out in front of them and the driver suddenly steps on the brake. Then another car rams into the back of the limo, causing them to fly straight into the chemical truck. The screeching of tires and screams of terror are heard, then everything fades to black.

**Song**

**Start Me Up-Glee cast**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed and I would love to see your reviews:D<strong>


	2. Confusion

_Beep...beep...beep_

Tori groans softly as she opens her eyes. She looks at her surroundings, frowning when she realizes that she is not in her own room. The walls are white, she's wearing a white gown, she's got some weird thing around her nose, and she's sore. What happened? All she remembers is riding home in Robbie's new van with Trina and the rest of the group behind BTR's limousine, then the limo suddenly stopped. She's starting to feel a little freaked out. She has no idea where she is. Well, she can sort of guess, but she doesn't know what's going on. All she knows is that she is really sore and tired. She wants to go home and sleep in her own bed, but she has a feeling that she's not suppose to leave yet.

She wonders if Logan is okay. And what about her friends and her sister? What about the other BTR guys? She knows that the accident was serious, so there could have been some serious injuries. For the most part, Tori doesn't feel like she's serious injured. She's relieved, but she wants to know about everyone else. Trina, Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, Ryleigh, Robbie, Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos. Are they okay? Really, she _needs _to know what happened to them. Ugh, this is so frustrating. She hates not knowing if her friends and sister are okay.

She looks to her left and sees her parents, realizing that her mom is holding her hand. As soon as she looks at them, they notice, and they eagerly get out of their seats. Before she says anything, she wonders about the chemical truck involved in the accident. She remembers a chemical truck pulling in front of them. If a chemical truck was involved, couldn't it have caused a fire? Oh my gosh, did Tori's skin get all burned up? She has seen people with serious burns all over their bodies and it breaks her heart every time. She hopes that she doesn't have to be in that situation.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" Her mom, Kathryn Vega, asks, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Yeah." Tori says quietly. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Surprisingly, no one received any serious injuries." Her dad, Jack Vega, tells her. "They're all tired and a bit shook up, but they didn't receieve any major injuries. So that's some good news. In fact, you kids might be released later if you're all doing well."

"That boy, Logan, even got up and walked around for a little bit." Kathryn tells her, playing with her hair.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Jack says. The door opens and Andre, Cat, Logan, and James walk into the room. Tori gives them a look of surprise, then her parents kiss her forehead and quietly leave the room, closing the door behind them. She gives them an awkward wave, relieved to see that there are no major injuries. They all look like their normal selves. It's shocking that they were all in a car accident with a chemical truck, yet they came out of it without any serious damage. Isn't that weird? Tori thinks that it's kind of strange. If gasoline and chemicals are mixed together, there's bound to be some problems, right?

"Wow, that was scary." Andre says, sitting next to Tori's bed. The guys all have sweatpants and a jacket over their hospital gowns. Haha, what guy wants to be seen in a gown? Tori knows that Andre doesn't roll that way and she's getting the some feeling about James and Logan. Attractive guys like them probably wouldn't want to be seen in a gown because, you know, they're guys.

"And my hair got all messed up." James says as he runs a black comb through his hair, followed by a giggle from Cat. Tori gives him a weird look, then sits up.

"Hey, isn't it weird that no one got hurt?" She asks. "I mean, I thought that the chemical truck would have really messed us up. I mean, I'm glad that it didn't, but it just seems...odd."

"I know." Logan agrees. "I didn't think that someone could be in a three vehicle accident with a chemical truck and be completely normal afterwards. It really does seem kind of weird."

"You know what's weird?" Cat giggles.

"Cat, sweetie, it's okay." Logan says weirdly, patting her on the head. "You don't need to tell us."

"Maybe it was empty." James suggests.

"I don't think it was." Andre interrupts. "I heard someone say that they saw the stuff spilling out of the truck. It was obviously filled with...whatever the stuff was."

Tori lays back down and crosses her arms. Andre heard someone say that they saw stuff spilling from the truck. If that's the case, why are they all still completely normal? Again, Tori is relieved that no one suffered any damage, but she honestly finds the accident kind of bizarre. Maybe she just needs some rest and it'll all make sense tomorrow.

"Hey, I think you kids need to get some sleep." Kathryn says, peeking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy." Cat agrees. "Hey, James, do you wanna share a bed with me? I need someone to cuddle with me."

Tori, Andre, and Logan almost crack up with laughter at Cat's question. James looks a little surprised by it, but he mostly seems flattered. As soon as he starts to follow Cat out of the room, Logan quickly grabs his arm. Tori agrees that it's too soon for them to be cuddling. They barely know each other. They don't seem to care, though. But Logan is stopping them for their own good.

"Don't do that." Logan murmurs.

"Good night." Tori laughs before rolling onto her other side. Andre playfully ruffles her hair and Logan gives her a sweet smile before they all leave the room.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

The sun shines through the window and birds can be heard chirping happily. Cat likes that sound. You know, birds chirping. It's a happy sound and reminds her of springtime, which is her favorite season. Springtime is just a very cheerful season. Cute baby animals are born during the springtime. Cat loves cute baby animals, especially giraffs. She has a stuffed giraff. He says really funny but inappropriate things, though. Haha, it's hilarious. He's kind of like Jade, but the things she says are more disturbing than funny.

She sits up and reaches for her MP3 player on the over bed table. She feels like listening to Big Time Rush. She loves listening to BTR in the morning. Her favorite song from their first album is Oh Yeah (Hello! James sounds awesome) and her favorite from their upcoming second album is Love Me Love Me. She loves all the guys, but James is her favorite. Her friends think that he seems self absorbed, but he's really sweet. She doesn't know why Logan wouldn't let James cuddle with her. Cuddling with James Diamond would be a dream come true.

She puts her earphones on and puts Nothing Even Matters on, humming to herself. Someone knocks on the door and she yelps in surprise, quickly taking her earphones off. In a hurry, she puts her MP3 player on the over bed table, but something strange happens. When she hurriedly thrusts her arm in the direction of the table, a gush of wind seems to come...from her hand? She pushes her confusion aside, though. Why? Because James is standing in the doorway. Cat rarely gets freaked out by anything, but the strange wind was kind of freaky. Oh well! She's probably just imagining things. Chances are, her mind is still messed up from the accident.

"Hey, I just thought I would stop by." James says, sitting by her bed.

"Hi!" Cat giggles. She's feeling kind of shy all of a sudden. James looks really hot. He's got jeans and a grey hoodie on, while Cat is still wearing her hospital gown. Okay, this is really embarrassing.

"Hey, can I tell you about something really weird that happened this morning?" He asks her, looking a little nervous. James Diamond? Nervous? That just doesn't seem like him. Cat always watches videos on the Big Time Rush website and he doesn't seem like a nervous person. He's so outgoing and confident, so she's not use to seeing him any other way.

"Sure!" She tells him.

"Can you get out of bed for a minute?" He asks, reaching for her hand. She frowns as he helps her out of the bed, reaching for the IV pole. He leads her into the restroom and quickly closes the door behind them, walking over to the sink. He turns the sink on and gives her a weird look before holding one hand out to the running water. He concentrates and the water shapes into a ball and soon James is seemingly holding it in his hand. Cat's eyes widen with shock and she squeaks as he throws the water ball against the tile wall. Okay, that is really weird.

"James, I'm not sure but I don't think that's normal." She says nervously, backing away from him. Wait a minute...The weird wind when she moves her arm too fast when she was putting her MP3 player on the table. She just thrust her arm toward the table and wind seemed to shoot from her hand. They've gotta be dreaming. Cat is a pretty big dreamer, so she could be imagining this. She wonders if she can try it again.

"You think I don't know that?" James whispers harshly. "I'm freaking out! It's like the minute the water touched my skin, it was under my control!"

"Well, I kind of had a similar experience." Cat tells him. "Look."

She faces James and shows him the palm of her hand, closing her eyes and concentrating as hard as she can. Soon, window is blowing in James's face. She concentrates even harder, but she stops when she hears a frightened yelp and the sound of someone hitting the wall. She gasps and as soon as she stops concentrating, the window stops. She lowers her hand and opens her eyes, shocked when she sees him backed against the wall. She must have "blew him away." Haha, that was suppose to be funny.

"Wow." James says, groaning as he rubs the back of his head. "Anyway, I don't understand this at all. Like you said, this isn't normal."

But Cat is no longer paying attention. She's concentrating again, giggling when a light wind comes from her hand. She holds her palm in front of her face and lets the wind blow against her skin. Hey, this feels good!

"Cat!" James says, grabbing her wrist. "I am seriously freaking out!"

"What are we gonna tell everyone else?" Cat asks as the wind stops.

"Nothing!" James says quickly. "We're gonna tell them nothing!"

"Oh." Cat says slowly. "Darn."

* * *

><p>"Come on," Beck begs, snuggling up to Jade. "Go to the cafeteria with me."<p>

"No," Jade argues. "I hate hospital cafeterias. I hate any place with a bunch of sick people everyone. Why do you think I hate going to the doctor so much? Who knows what disease I could end up catching?"

Beck sighs and buries face in the pillow. He loves Jade, but she can be so stubborn sometimes. They've been together for two years and he has gotten use to this, but it still irks him sometimes. There are so many places they can't go together because Jade "hates" it. Is it just him or does his girlfriend hate pretty much everything? She even hates mimes. One time, they were on Sunset Boulevard and a mime walked up to them. Jade punched him. Beck has never seen someone run so fast before.

"Please?" He asks, giving her the puppy dog face. Jade may be a little grouchy, but she cannot resist the puppy dog face. That's how he gets his way with her. He's the only one that can pull it off, though. Occasionally, Cat can do it as well, but Jade rarely gives into her either. Beck is pretty much the only one that can beg Jade West for anything and actually get away with it.

"Ugh, fine." Jade growls as they get off the bed. She links her arm through his and they leave her room, walking down the hallway. As they walk past Ryleigh's room, they see the blonde haired girl (Or, as Jade refers to her, the blonde haired witch) chatting with the blonde guy from Big Time Rush. Hey, Jade can't remember his name. So sue her.

When Ryleigh sees Jade, she gives her a sarcastic smile, followed by a rude gesture. Jade growls as she squeezes Beck's hand, finally letting go of him and roughly shoving Ryleigh's door open. And people call Jade mean? Ryleigh is the biggest jerk that ever came to Hollywood Arts. Even Jade doesn't bully Sinjin as much as Ryleigh does. Last week, Ryleigh gave him a wedgie, then walked away. Yes, Jade saw her do it. Everyone else thinks that she's cool, but Jade has seen her evil side. She's not a nice person. Jade hated her from the minute she set foot in Hollywood Arts.

"What the hell was that?" She shouts.

"Babe, calm down." Beck says, reaching for her arm. But Jade angrily shrugs his hand off her arm.

"What are you talking about?" Ryleigh asks boredly, staring at her perfectly manicured fingernails. Jade knows a secret, though. Ryleigh's manicure is fake. She uses those fake fingernails that you can buy at the store.

"You just flipped me off!" Jade growls.

"Yeah? I don't recall doing that." Ryleigh says with a smirk.

"Okay, that's it!" Jade screams. To everyone's surprise, as soon as she starts reaching for Ryleigh, they hear a loud crackling sound and see a lightening bolt hit the wall, leaving a hole. Jade slowly lowers her hands, staring at them. What the...Okay, seriously, what was that? Did she just shoot electricity from her hands? No, it's not possible. It would be cool if it was, because she could easily electricute Ryleigh with her bare hands, but there's no way that it's possible. No one can shoot lightening bolts from their hands.

"Um, did you just..."Kendall says awkwardly.

"Um, no!" Jade lies, grabbing Beck's hand. "Beck, lets go."

"Bye, Beck." Ryleigh grins flirtatiously.

"Bye, slut!" Jade snaps before dragging Beck out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we just need to stay calm." James says, pacing around Cat's room. He doesn't feel any different. He just happens to have the ability to...manipulate water? Yeah, that's not weird at all! Oh, who is he kidding? It's very weird. No one can do stuff like that! It's just not normal. Even Cat thinks that it's weird and she seems like one of the most crazy people that James has ever met! James likes her craziness, but you know something's wrong when a girl like Cat thinks that it's weird. Oh, this is bad. This is <em>really <em>bad.

"Um, maybe we should ask my brother if we can borrow his special medicine." Cat suggests. James groans to himself. Ugh, what is wrong with this chick? She's cute and super hot, but now is not the time for her odd comments. James isn't very smart either and he has no idea what to do, but maybe he and Cat can figure this out if they just work together.

"Cat, what is your brother's medicine gonna do?" He whines.

"Well...I don't know."

"What if it was the chemical truck?" James says suddenly. "I mean, what if the chemicals from the truck did this to us? You know? I really think that the accident caused this. You heard Andre! He said that people were saying that chemicals were spilling out of the truck and some of it must have gotten on us, so it may have gotten into our systems and did something to our bodies!"

"You know, that actually makes sense." Cat agrees. "I think."

"Yeah, it does!" James says in disbelief. "Okay, what are we gonna do now? We can't tell anyone else about this, but we have no idea to fix it ourselves. I don't know what we're suppose to do, but if we told anyone, they would think we're crazy. Therefore, this has to stay a secret. What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we should just go with it!" Cat tells him. "I'm not sure, but I don't think that this is something that can just go away."

"You're saying there's nothing we can do about?" James squeaks.

"I don't know." Cat shrugs.

James groans quietly. Ugh, this is useless. He wishes that there was someone that actually understood this stuff. You know, someone that has been or is currently going through the same thing. No one realizes how freaky it was for James to simply wash his hands, only for the water to suddenly turns into a ball and fall completely under James's control. Quite frankly, it gave James the creeps. He has never experienced anything like this before and Cat, who is also experiencing the discovery of some weird ability, doesn't even get it. Oh, James is in big trouble. They are both in big trouble if they don't do something about this.

* * *

><p><strong>"Big Time Rush is coming to Peligro Island," A man in a black trench coat chuckles. "And they're bringing others? Perfect."<strong>

**A pretty brunette girl in jeans and a black T shirt shakes her head. She only came to work for this guy a few months ago and she regrets it everyday. He actually kidnapped her and threatened to kill her if she doesn't work for him, so if she wants to keep her life, she has no choice but to do what he says. It really sucks, but whatever. Anyway, she thinks that his plan is stupid. According to him, he's gonna make their visit "a living hell." It's ridiculous, dangerous, mean, and she doesn't want anyone to get hurt. But once again, she has no choice. She is stuck here and attempting to escape would be a very big mistake.**

**"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asks him. "They're only gonna be here for, like, three days. After that, they're gonna go back to LA.'**

**"Oh, they won't be going anywhere." He chuckles darkly. "Not if I have anything to do with it."**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mysterious music* Wow, someone is after Big Time Rush *Stop mysterious music"<strong>

**So far, three characters have discovered their powers**

**James (water manipulation)**

**Cat (air manipulation)**

**Jade (electricity manipulation) She's still in denial, though:P**

**I wasn't too sure about how to have them discover these abilities, but I tried to make sure that it worked**

**Can you guess who the girl in the last scene is? Hint: She's not an OC**

**Review! :D**


	3. Discovery

"Yeah, you're fluent in Spanish, so you should know." Kendall agrees.

Carlos laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. He doesn't feel comfortable telling them about the English name of the island. It would just freak them out, but he can't lie to them either. After all, they're his best friends and they kind of promised that they wouldn't lie to each other. Carlos hates lying to his friends, but he doesn't want them to freak out and refuse to go on the trip. The name doesn't necessarily imply that the island is dangerous. It's just a name, right? Yeah, it's no big deal. He can tell them. All he has to do is reassure them that the name doesn't mean anything.

"Um, it means danger." He says awkwardly. When his friends get freaked out expressions, he's quick to alleviate their concerns. "But that doesn't mean anything! Really, it's just a name. Anyway, we'll only be there for three days, then we can leave!"

"Um, Carlos?" Logan says carefully.

"Just calm down." Carlos insists. "Really, the name means nothing."

"Carlos, you're turning invisible!" James says, freaking out.

"Nice, James, but now is not the time to be making puns out of our songs." Carlos laughs. Suddenly, he finds himself being pushed into the restroom. He yelps as the door slams shut, then he faces the mirror. Slowly, his smile fades and he takes a good look at their reflections. There's only three in the mirror, his not being included. Okay, this is weird. This is beyond weird. What's happening to him? Why can't he see himself? It's freaking him out really bad. He's not a panicky person, but he doesn't like this at all. It's not normal.

"What the..." He murmurs, touching the mirror. He yelps as he stares at his invisible arm and hand. No, this isn't right. Someone better explain right now. They just got home a few hours ago and he thought that everything would go back to normal, but he's suddenly turning invisible? No, this is all wrong. He must be dreaming right. If he had to get a superpower, couldn't it have been the power to fly or something like that? Then again, invisibility could be useful. It would be easier for him to sneak into Bitters office and dig through his secret snack stash.

"What is happening?" Kendall whispers harshly. When he stares at his own hand, he screams in terror. He looks in the mirror and gasps when he sees that his whole body is on fire. James, Carlos, and Logan stare in disbelief, amazed that the fire isn't burning his skin. In fact, it doesn't seem to be affecting him at all. After a few minutes of watching him freak out, James does something that surprised all three of his friends. He lifts his hand and concentrates, spraying water from his hands all over Kendall, putting out the fire.

"What was that?" Logan asks him.

"I just discovered my problem this morning." James tells them. "Cat has one, too."

"You know, Jade had a similar problem earlier." Kendall says. "It's like she shot a lightening bolt from her bare hands. It was so weird, but it was kind of cool. She's in denial, though."

"Why don't I get some kind of...thing?" Logan asks as they leave the restroom. They walk into the living room and he suddenly becomes still. He is silent for a moment, a look of intense concentration on his face, then he comes out of the daze. His eyes widen in surprise and he quickly goes after his friends, pulling all of them away from the middle of the living room. The ceiling fan, which has been having some troubles, comes crashing to the ground.

"How did you..." Kendall starts to say.

"It's like I saw it happen," Logan says in confusion. "Before it even happened."

Then someone kicks the door open and an angry group of Hollywood Arts students storm into the apartment. Tori, Cat, Jade, Ryleigh, Andre, Beck, and Robbie (As well as Rex) storm over to them. Since Cat already knows about her power, she doesn't seem angry, but everyone else looks pretty peeved off. Hopefully, Jade won't decide to throw down.

"Hey, you ready for the tour?" Carlos laughs as he becomes visible again.

"Hey, look at what I can do!" Tori exclaims, walking over to a wall. She grabs it and, to the guys surprise, starts climbing up the wall. Soon, she's on the ceiling, not having any problem staying there. Finally, she lets go and actually lands on her feet. She gives them an annoyed look, rejoining her group of friends. Logan gives her a smile, but she doesn't return the gesture.

"Me?" Robbie asks. "I was getting out of my car and a dog almost attacked me, but all I had to do was "concentrate" and he stopped. I have some weird animal manipulation ability! Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"Yeah, we know." James nods. "What can the rest of you do?"

"Well, pretty boy, I suddenly have enhanced agility." Trina says snobbily. "In fact, if I wanted to, I could kick all four of your butts right now."

"Shapeshifting." Beck comments.

"I flew here!" Andre says in a panic. "I was drinking some milk this morning and I suddenly started floating off the ground, but I decided to try it out and I flew all the way here! I AM FREAKING OUT!"

"Andre, calm down." Tori whispers, patting his shoulder.

"Enhanced jumping." Ryleigh says, crossing her arms.

"I can manipulate electricity." Jade snaps.

"What about you guys?" Ryleigh asks them.

"I guess Kendall can manipulate fire, James can manipulate water, Carlos can turn invisible, and I have some weird future seeing ability." Logan explains. "By the way, don't ask about the ceiling fan in the middle of the room. It almost fell on the guys, but I saved them. By the way, a thank you would be really nice."

James looks at Cat, who shrugs in response. Then he looks at Carlos, who is suddenly staring at Jade. Ugh, why did that stupid accident have to happen? In most car accidents, people get some broken bones or a concussion, not superhuman powers! James still wants to believe that they're just dreaming, but he has a feeling that what's happening is all too real. But he doesn't understand the situation. What will they do with these weird abilities anyway? It's not like the powers would be of any use. They don't have a supervillian after them (Hawk is currently in prison), so they really don't need these powers.

"Well, thank you all so much!" Ryleigh says sarcastically.

"What's wrong now, blondie?" Rex asks smoothly.

"Shut up, puppet!" Ryleigh snaps as she grabs a coke from the fridge. "It's the stupid boy band's fault! If they had just reminded their idiot limo driver to slow down, we wouldn't be in this mess! We could be at Rocque Records, practicing for the show right now! We're leaving next week and now we're gonna have to go to that island with these freakish powers that are probably gonna screw everything up. What if I do one of my backflips, I land too hard, and I end up destroying the set! Or what if Jade ends up throwing one of her tantrums and ends up shooting lightening bolts at the audience? And Robbie could end up attracting a pack of dogs, birds, and any other creatures on the island!"

"Shut up before I use my scissors on you!" Jade snaps.

"Do I look like I'm scared of you?" Ryleigh growls as she starts to storm over to Jade. But Kendall quickly grabs her and holds her back.

Riiiing!

"Ugh, I'll get it." Logan mutters, grabbing the phone. "What, Gustavo? Okay, we'll be there...Bye!"

"He wants all of us at the studio?" Jade says boredly.

"Yep." Logan nods. "Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you are gonna practice two songs that I wrote for you." Gustavo tells the Hollywood Arts gang. While he rambles on and on about what to do and what not to do, Ryleigh just standing next to her friends in the middle of the dance studio, bored out of her mind. She just wants to start singing and dancing. She loves performing, not listening to people rant. If someone blabbers on for too long, she starts getting annoyed.<p>

"Alright, show up what you got!" Kelly says as Beck and Robbie leave the dance floor. Andre grabs his guitar and joins the rest of the band, while the girls check their headsets. They sit in five chairs, waiting for the music to start. Gustavo gives a signal to the band, who starts playing the first song.

_("Walking On Sunshine/Halo" by Glee)_

"That was amazing!." Gustavo says over Kelly's clapping. The BTR guys are looking at them with insulted looks. Gustavo never acts that excited when they perform for him. In fact, they're downright irritated. James is probably the most annoyed out of all of them. Gustavo gives Big Time Rush "impressive" or "That was good but not great," but he rarely calls them amazing without sounding bored. Oh, it's so on. Big Time Rush has to make sure that "VicTORious" knows who's boss on this visit to Peligro Island. Big Time Rush is the main event, while VicTORious is just the opening act.

"Now try the other one." Kelly tells them.

"You mean the one that supposedly has Ryleigh written all over it." Jade asks her. "Quite frankly, it nauseates me."

"Don't be such a gank." Kelly says through a smile. "And where is Sikowitz?"

"He's going on vacation for a couple days." Robbie tells her. Kelly nods, then she signals for the band to start playing again.

_("Louder" by Charice)_

"Can I try one?" Trina asks eagerly.

"No." Ryleigh says before Gustavo or Kelly has a chance to answer.

"Remember how I said that I wanted to take a break from dating?" Kendall whispers to his friends. His girlfriend, Jo Taylor, left to film a movie this past summer, so they decided to break up. Kendall was a wreck afterwards, but he slowly recovered from the pain of the breakup. He has even been on a few dates since then (He just took a break from serious dating relationships). Ryleigh? While he's not absolutely certain that she's his type, he does think that she's cute. She's got a little bit of edge, but she doesn't overdo it. She's not like Jade, who gets angry way too easily.

"I think I've having second thoughts about that." He whispers.

"Have you guys ever heard of a beavcoon?" Cat asks them.

"Cat, what is that?" Carlos groans tiredly.

"It has the head of a beaver and the body of a racoon." Cat giggles. "I've seen pictures."

Tori smacks her hand against her face, glancing at Jade's hands. Her eyes widen when she sees the smallest bit of electricity sparking from the girl's right hand. She quickly smacks Jade's hand, jumping when the girl glares at her. Okay, she needs to make a note about never touching Jade.

"My cousin saw a beavcoon one time." James says randomly. "It attacked him."

"So did my brother!" Cat tells him. "But it didn't attack him. It had rabies and as soon as my brother noticed, he started screaming and ran away. He ran into a tree."

"Okay, dogs, your turn!" Gustavo says, motioning for Andre and the girls to get off the dance floor. James smirks at them as he follows his friends, grabbing microphones off the table next to Gustavo and Kelly. He grins and waves at the girls, who roll their eyes at him. Yeah, that's _real _cute. Actually, it really is cute when Cat does it.

"Watch and learn, ladies." Kendall tells them.

_("Music Sounds Better With U")_

"Eh, it was okay." Gustavo shrugs. All four guys look at Gustavo, their jaws dropping. They worked their butts off to perfect that routine and it's still just "okay?" Is he serious? Tori and Cat look like they actually feel bad for the guys, but Jade and Cat are smirking. Beck, Robbie, and Andre are trying to act like they're not paying attention. And Trina's too busy looking at herself in her compact mirror.

"Gustavo, it was great." Kelly says, smacking his shoulder. The guys give Gustavo satisfied looks, waiting for him to change his tune.

"Ugh, fine," Gustavo growls. "Dogs, you were great!"

"See? We're awesome." James tells the girls, smiling proudler.

"Don't be too sure." Jade responds. "We've still got plenty of time to prove that we're better."

"So it's on, huh? You _really _wanna compete with us?" Kendall asks, crossing his arms.

"I don't usually agree with Jade on anything, but it's so on." Ryleigh grins. "Or are you boys too scared?"

"Don't..." Gustavo starts to say.

"Not at all." Kendall smiles. "Bring it on."

"Hey, should we tell Gustavo and Kelly about our..." Cat starts to say, but Tori quickly slaps her hand over the shorter girl's mouth. Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin definitely don't need to know that their performers got superhuman abilities from the accident. That would be a recipe for disaster.

**Songs**

**Halo/Walking On Sunshine-Glee cast**

**Louder-Charice**

**Music Sounds Better With U-Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>James-Water manipulation<strong>

**Kendall-Fire manipulation**

**Logan-Precognition (Can see things before they actually happen)**

**Carlos-Invisibility**

**Tori-Wall climbing/Walk through walls**

**Jade-Electricity manipulation**

**Cat-Air manipulation**

**Ryleigh-Enhanced jumping/speed**

**Trina-Enhanced agility**

**Andre-Flight**

**Beck-Shapeshifting**

**Robbie-Animal manipulation (He can control animals! He could start and stop a stampede whenever he wants, basically control their every action)**

**If you have any questions about their powers, just let me know! :D**

**Review! :D**


	4. Relationship

"TORI! LOGAN'S HERE!"

Tori _was _climbing up the wall, trying to reach a stuffed animal on the top shelf, but when she hears Trina shout her name, she climbs back down. You know, this wall climbing is pretty useful, and she just discovered this morning that she can walk through walls. Therefore, it's impossible to keep her out of a room. Trina borrowed Tori's Justin Timberlake CD and Tori needs to get it. She likes to lock herself in her room and listen to the album, thinking that Tori has no way of getting in. But it seems like Trina has forgotten about Tori's power. She starts to open her own bedroom door, but instead she smiles and just walks through the door. She walks down the hallway and down the stairs, smiling when she sees Logan.

"I just wanted to see if you want to go for a walk." He asks her.

"I'm a cop." Jack says, while staring at the TV.

"I know, sir." Logan whispers. "I know."

"Lets go." Tori says, grabbing his hand. They walk out the door (Tori doesn't walk through it this time, remembering that Logan doesn't have the same ability) and begin walking down the sidewalk. She is surprised when Logan wraps his arm around her shoulders, surpressing a giggle. She puts her arm around his waist and they keep walking. She rests her head on his shoulder, feeling perfectly content with his arm around her. Wow, she's actually on a walk with Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush and he's got his arm around her. She enjoys this. She enjoys this very much and she hopes that it never ends. They're leaving for Peligro Island tomorrow and Tori is excited to spend three whole days with him.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Logan starts to say.

"About what?" Tori asks in curiosity.

"Us." Logan tells her. "I really like you, Tori, and I would like to have a relationship with you."

"As in a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Tori asks him.

"Yeah." Logan says nervously. "You can tell me if you don't..."

She suddenly drags him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gosh, this boy talks too much. But he's such a good kisser. And she loves the way his arms are holding her waist. As he pulls away, she lets her nose lightly touch his, looking into those adorable dark brown eyes. Aww, he's so cute. She just hopes that her relationship with him doesn't turn out like the one she had with Steven. Logan doesn't seem like the cheating type, but Tori should probably be careful. He's a rockstar and probably has millions of girls that want to date him. He could have any girl he wants!

"That was...nice." Logan says, kissing her cheek.

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Tori asks, hugging his waist.

"I guess so." Logan says, holding her close to him.

"Hey, catch me." Tori giggles as she starts to run back toward her house. Logan laughs sarcastically and starts to run after her. She picks up her speed, but it obviously isn't enough. He catches up to her and throws his arms around his waist, pulling her back. She squeals as they suddenly fall onto the grass, laughing as he tightens his grip around her. Then they stop playing around and just stare at each other's eyes, slowly leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that you guys have a swirly slide!" Cat says as she sits on James's lap at the top of the slide, giggling when he wraps his arms around her waist. His nose barely touching her cheek and she can feel his breath against her skin. She can't believe that she's about to go down a swirly slide with James David Diamond from Big Time Rush. She has been in love with that boy since she first discovered BTR and now she's in the same room with him. Even better, he has his arms around her. She's so happy that this isn't a dream.<p>

"It took a lot of sneaking around for us to get it." James tells her. "This was suppose to be the set for some promotional video for RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid and it was suppose to take place at Rocque Records, but we snuck around and got the people to build it here. When Gustavo caught us, we filmed the video, then he took it down. But he finally put it all back and agreed to let us keep it. Bitters was pretty peeved off, but he came around. This place looked terrible when we first moved in, so we needed to do _something _about it."

"Oh." Cat says slowly. "Anyway, lets go!"

James grins as they go down the swirly slide, listening to Cat's excited giggles. They get off the floor and James suddenly lifts the girl into his arms, surprised when he notices how light she is. He carries her over to the couch and sits down, watching as Cat rests her head on his shoulder. She loves how he looks at her. She thinks that he might like her, but she isn't too sure. She hopes so because she really likes him and she would love to say that she's dating James Diamond. But she's not dating him just because he's famous. He's nothing like his haters make him out to be. He's very sweet and funny. Cat just adores him!

"Ugh, it's hot in here." James starts to say. "Let me adjust the thermostat."

"Let me try something!" Cat says, sitting up. She holds her hand in front of his face and a light wind starts to blow against his face. She has to keep her focus for it to work. James closes his eyes as the cool wind hits his face, but he seems to be enjoying it. They've all been trying to practice their powers before they leave tomorrow. And they've made sure that their powers stay secret. Sikowitz doesn't even know! They could tell him, but they think it's best that the secret stays between them.

"You're getting better." James says, opening his eyes.

"Uh huh." Cat says before slowly leaning in for a kiss. James doesn't bother pulling away. That's a relief. Cat was worried that he might freak out and want her to leave, but he doesn't seem to mind the kiss at all. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it. Wow, he's a good kisser. Cat never wants to stop. She's excited to get to Peligro Island because they're gonna spend three days in a beautiful guest home and Cat will get to see James every day. It's gonna be so much fun!

"Your hair is soft." She says as she pulls away, running her fingers through his short brown hair.

"Lots of hair product." James tells her. "Hey, can I ask you something important?"

Cat giggles and nods, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" James grins, hugging her waist.

"Okay!" Cat squeals, kissing him again. Yay! James Diamond is her boyfriend! She can't believe this, but it's really happening. James Diamond and Cat Valentine, Mr and Mrs Diamond, James Diamond and Cat Diamond, so many possibilities! In her fangirl mind, they're already married, but she doesn't wanna scare her new boyfriend away, so she won't mention that.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is Stuff I Hate number...whatever." Jade says boredly, looking into the video camera. "Before I start the actual video, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but myself and some other people will be going to Peligro Island tomorrow. We're gonna be the opening act for Big Time Rush. No, I'm not a fan, so don't even ask. Anyway, on to the video! First thing on my Hate list? Ryleigh Chambers, the new girl that recently came to Hollywood Arts. Yes, Ryleigh, I'm bashing you on the internet. Deal with it. Of course, I'll always dislike Tori Vega just a little bit more, so maybe that's something that'll cheer you up. Not that I care."<p>

She sighs as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. She makes these videos for the Slap called Stuff I Hate. Basically, she just lists everything she hates. And she hates _a lot _of things. She hates cilantro, the word moist, the word tissue, she especially hates when people say moist tissue, she hates the number nine (Haven't you people noticed how whiny it sounds?), and much more.

"Anyway, second thing on the Hate list is hospitals and doctors offices. Why would I wanna go _anywhere _that welcomes a bunch of diseased people? I went to the doctor when I was fourteen and I caught a cold! Therefore, I hate hospitals and doctors offices." She explains, taking another sip of her drink. Over Christmas break, she drank a lot of hot chocolate while she and Beck went on vacation to Colorado with her family. Now she loves drinking hot chocolate, but she should probably stop drinking so much of it. Who knows what chocolate could do to her skin?

"Anyway, what's next? That one show about that girl that moves to that weird town and starts dating that one guy. What's it called? Um... New Town High! Hey, CW? You should just take that show off the air right now! If you don't wanna do that, please replace the actors! The current ones suck! Yes, they might be attractive, but I don't wanna sit here and watch their terrible acting! Anyway, I'm bored, so I'm gonna go. But before I do, I know that Ryleigh posted a lie on her page, saying that I have a Big Time Rush song as my ringtone. See, that's exactly why I hate her. Anyway, bye."

Knock! Knock!

"What?" She says rudely.

"Nice to see you, too." Beck says as he closes the door.

"Oh." Jade says as Beck sits on the bed with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was practicing my shapeshifting, then I decided to come over and see you. Have you been working on your power?" He asks, giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, watch this." Jade says, the palm of her hand facing the wall. She uses the wall as a practice target. It's her room and she can do whatever she wants with it. Her parents don't even bother coming in her room anymore. When they tell her what to do and what not to do, she rarely listens to them. One time, Beck was throwing a party at his house and Jade's parents said no, but she went anyway. They tried grounding her, but that didn't work out too well. They'll still reprimand her for stuff like that, but they aren't very strict.

She shoots a lightening bolt at the wall, watching as another burnt place is formed on the wall. The stronger shots of electricity will form holes, but Jade doesn't want holes on her wall, so she controls her power and keeps the lightening bolts small.

_"Cause the world stops_  
><em>When I put my arms around you, around you<em>

_oh, woah." _

"I thought you said that you don't have Big Time Rush as your ringtone." Beck reminds her.

"Shut up." Jade mutters, answering the phone. "Who's this?"

"Hey, are you sure you don't wanna go out with me?" Carlos asks hopefully.

"I have a boyfriend!" Jade groans before hanging up. For some reason, Carlos has this weird crush on her. He knows that she and Beck are together, yet he still flirts with her. It's flattering, but mostly creepy. She supposes that it's sweet that he finds her appealing, but she doesn't like him as a boyfriend. She barely even likes him as a friend. He's amusing, but she doesn't think that she can be close friends with a guy that has a crush on her. She has been trying to keep her distance. Tori thinks that she needs to let him down nicely so his feelings don't get hurt, but Jade told the girl that Carlos will get over it. There are plenty of girls for him to date. Jade is not one of those girls.

"I think he likes you."

"Ya think?" Jade says, slapping his arm.

* * *

><p>Ryleigh clutches the hockey stick in her hands, staring at the goal. For her, there's nothing like a visit to the hockey rink. She's been trying really hard to master her power, but she decided to take today off. She needs to do something to keep her calm, especially with all these weird changes going on. You know how she got to school yesterday? She jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she finally got to Hollywood Arts. It was so cool, but that doesn't change her feelings about the whole situation. It's just so crazy, you know? She's pretty sure that no other seventeen year old can jump from building to building as a form of travel.<p>

She hits the puck with the stick, smiling proudly when it enters the goal. Instead of skating toward it, she uses her super speeding ability to get to the goal. She recently learned that her super jump ability also comes with super speed, so that's pretty cool. The same goes for Tori, who discovered that not only can she climb walls, but she can also walk through them. Ryleigh is starting to think that their superpowers might not be such a bad thing. Hey, they can't get rid of the powers, so they might as well embrace them, right?

"For a girl, you're pretty good."

She turns to look toward the entrance, facing Kendall. She smirks sarcastically before turning away from him, putting the puck back on the ice. She hits the puck and it once again enters the goal. She smiles proudly and looks at Kendall, who looks fairly impressed. That was her exact intention. He thinks only guys can be good at sports? Ryleigh disagrees.

"I was on the girls hockey team at my old school." She tells him. "Back in Minneapolis."

"You're from Minnesota?" Kendall says in surprise.

"Yeah?" Ryleigh says with a confused smile.

"See if you can still get the puck into the goal with me blocking you." Kendall says as he skates onto the rink. Ryleigh chuckles in amusement, fixing the sleeves of her blue hockey jersey. Very funny, Kendall. The boy thinks that he can compete against her. She may not have been captain of the team like him, but she was one of the better players on her team. She's not trying to sound conceited, but she's not gonna lie about anything. Sometimes the truth can sound conceited, you know? If someone is good in the kitchen, should they lie and say that they're terrible? Ryleigh wouldn't!

"Hey, lets hurry this up!" She tells him. "I'm starving!"

"Oh, this won't take too long." Kendall smirks. Ryleigh responds with a similar expression and gets into position. Kendall does the same and waits for her to hit the puck. When she does, he tries to block it, but it flies right past him. His eyes widen in shock and Ryleigh laughs at the look on his face. She speeds toward him and stares at him for a moment before patting his shoulder.

"I...I wasn't ready?"

"Sure you weren't." Ryleigh whispers.

"I'll get you next time." Kendall tells her. "Just watch."

"Okay." Ryleigh sings as she skates away from him.

"Can we eat now?"

"Lets go." Ryleigh laughs, jumping over the railing separating the audience and the rink. She grabs her gym bag before walking down the steps, motioning for him to follow her. They walk out the door and walk to their cars.

"I'll meet you at Dairy Queen." Kendall tells her. Then she gives him a thumbs up before getting into her car.

* * *

><p><strong>They go to the island in the next chapter! :D<strong>

**And two couples got together! Logan and Tori/James and Cat! Excited to add a little romance to this action packed adventure:)**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews so far! :D**


	5. Welcome

Long plane rides are so boring. It's no wonder that James ended up falling asleep. As he slowly starts to stir, his head resting against the window, he notices the amazing view of the ocean. He's not sure which ocean it is, but it's very pretty. He loves ocean views and he has heard that their guest home is gonna have a ocean view. He's looking forward to getting some rest on a real bed, not a stupid plane seat. He gets tired and cranky after being on a plane for too long. Griffin told them that Peligro Island is somewhere near the coast of Spain. There's a lot of miles between Europe and the US, so this has been a very long ride. He's ready to relax in their guest home.

When he sits up and looks around, he notices that pretty much everyone else on the private jet is still asleep. Well, everyone except for Cat. She's in the seat next to him, listening to her hot pink MP3 player. He can barely hear "I Know You Know" blasting from the earphones and he chuckles as she sings along. She's so funny. He loves that. They had a thirty minute long conversation over text message before they arrived at the airport, where they boarded Griffin's private jet. Even over text message, she sounds sweet and adorable. And when she finally told him bye, she typed a little heart next to it. They talked about everything from Hollywood Arts and Sikowitz to Gustavo and Big Time Rush.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders, smiling when she snuggles into his side. He glances at the seats across from him and Cat, where Tori and Logan are cuddled together. James thinks that they're very cute together. They've been inseparable since yesterday and everyone is happy for them. Even Jade seems impressed Tori was able to get someone like Logan. By the way, James doesn't understand Jade and Tori's relationship. They hang out like they're friends, yet Jade is always making rude comments. It must be a love/hate sort of friendship.

"Hey, why does Carlos still flirt with Jade?" Cat asks quietly. "He knows that she has a boyfriend."

James frowns as he glances at Jade and Beck, who are asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Then he looks at Carlos, who is sitting next to Jade and Beck, watching the sleeping girl. Someone needs to have a talk with him later. It's understandable that he wants a girlfriend so badly, especially after what happened with Stephanie, but he can't just go around flirting with someone else's girl. Even James wouldn't do something like that. For example, he always thought that Jo was hot, but since she was with Kendall, James would never try to hit on her. And Tori is with Logan, so he wouldn't mess with her. Carlos obviously needs to be reminded that Jade is Beck's girl and he shouldn't try to flirt with her.

"I think it has something to do with Stephanie." He explains softly. "She disappeared last year and no one knows what happened to her. She was hear one night, then when her dad went to check on her the next morning, she was gone. They even got the police involved, but no one was able to find her. Carlos was pretty upset and I think he's flirting with Jade because he's looking for someone to fill the empty space in his life. He loved Stephanie a lot and when she left, it really hurt him."

"Do they think she was kidnapped?" Cat asks sadly.

"That's what the police have been guessing." James nods. "And since she's been missing for almost seven months now, they don't even know if she's alive anymore. Her parents still have hope, though. Her parents are divorced, but they started communicating again after Stephanie went missing. They're not getting back together, but they both want Stephanie to be found, so they've been trying to get back on friendlier terms with each other."

"That's so sad!" Cat says in disbelief. "I hope they find her."

James shrugs and closes his eyes again, sighing as Cat hugs his bicep. He quickly opens his eyes again, looking over at Sikowitz, who is loudly sipping from a coconut. And he's not wearing any shoes either. James has never seen anyone like Sikowitz before. He's definitely not like most teachers. None of James's teachers have ever been so obsessed with coconuts and they all wore some kind of footwear. But Sikowitz does seem pretty cool. But the guys are already enrolled at the Palm Woods school and Hollywood Arts isn't close enough to Rocque Records.

"We'll be landing in Peligro Island shortly." The pilot says over the intercomb. James looks back out the window, noticing that they're hovering over a beautiful island. It's mostly trees and a beach, but he can see a few guest homes. On the beach, he can even see some people. They're probably the island natives. Yeah, there are people that actually live on Peligro Island. Peligro is Spanish for danger, so he wonders what it's people are like. He hopes that they're not mean or violent, especially considering the meaning behind the island's name. It makes him feel kind of nervous about visiting the place.

"I wonder if there's any hot girls on Peligro Island." Robbie asks dreamily.

"If there are any, they'll never date you." Rex tells him. "You're nerdy."

"I agree with the puppet." Ryleigh says boredly, yawning loudly.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet!" Robbie says, trying to defend his friend.

"Actually, she can call me whatever she wants." Rex says flirtatiously, laughing when Ryleigh gives him a weird look.

"You're a creep." She mutters.

James wraps his arm around Cat's shoulders as the plane starts to fly toward the ground. They get lower until the plane finally lands on the beach. The door opens and everyone proceeds to grab their carry on bags, then they all exit the plane. They look around at all the island natives, who are cheerfully greeting them. They even see a couple of them assisting the pilot, Gustavo, and Sikowitz in getting the luggage out of the plane's storage compartment. James holds Cat's hand as they politely greet each native, shaking hands and even sharing some hugs. One native in particular catches James's eye. She's dressed in a red and yellow flamenco dress, her hair is pulled into a ponytail, she's wearing a red flower on the side of her head, and she almost looks like Stephanie, except her hair is a light brown color. Stephanie's hair was dark brown, almost black.

"Welcome to Peligro Island! I am Senor Barrera." A middle aged man says cheerfully. He's wearing a black and gold Spanish outfit and a matching sombrero. "My daughter and I will escort you to your bungalow."

"What's that?" Cat asks slowly.

"It's where we're gonna be staying." James explains as Senor Barrera motions to the girl James was looking at it.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Adela." Senor Barrera says proudly, while his daughter waves at them. "Adela, lets escort them to their bungalow, shall we?"

"Adela" nods as they all start walking through the crowd. The climate is nice and warm, so that's a good thing. It's nothing like Los Angeles, but the next three days should be a lot of fun. When they aren't rehearsing for their concert tomorrow, he's definitely gonna be spending a lot of time on the beach. Hopefully, Cat will be joining him. They could cuddle up on a blanket and watch the sunset.

"Um, Senor, can you explain the island's name to us?" Kelly asks him.

"Of course." Senor Barrera agrees. "Well, the island's name does mean danger, but Peligro Island is actually a very peaceful place. Honestly, I don't even know how it got the name. The natives are very friendly, the island is beautiful, and nothing bad has happened since Adela and I have been here. There's occasionally thunderstorms, but there's never any violence around here."

"Why isn't my Pearphone getting any service?" Trina whines, punching the buttons on her phone.

"Oh, cell phones cannot be used here." Senor Berrera says in amusement. As soon as he says that, Trina's jaw drops in horror.

"Aww, look at the peaches." Tori says, looking up at the a tree. Sure enough, there are some delicious peaches hanging from the branches, but they're way too high to reach.

"Hold on." Andre says before walking over to the tree. When the adults aren't looking, he literally flies up the tree, sitting on the branch. He grabs two peaches, one for Tori and one for himself. Then he flies back to the ground, handing one of the peaches to his friend. James could use something to eat. He wonders what other kind of food they can get around here.

"No using your powers in front of them." Kendall whispers to his friends, subtly motioning in the direction of Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, Senor Barrera, and Adela. That's five people that cannot know about their secret. When Mama Knight was informed that Peligro means danger in Spanish, she decided that she and Katie would not be going anywhere near the island. She agreed to let the guys go since it's for work purposes, but she adamantly warned them to be careful. That shouldn't be a problem. After all, Senor Barrera did say that the island isn't actually dangerous. He said that it's a peaceful place.

"How come I didn't get a cool power?" Rex asks annoyingly.

"Because you're a puppet!" Jade snaps.

"Guys, shut up!" Kendall whispers.

James and Cat hold hands as they follow the rest of the group down the sandy road. Finally, they arrive at their destination. It's a two story bungalow with Palm trees surrounding it. It has a nice porch with some chairs and a table, so guests have a place to rest when they wanna go outside. It looks pretty nice! Yeah, James could definitely stand living here for a few days. And he has been wanting a vacation! He was a little apprehensive about coming here after learning the English version of it's name, but he's just gonna let that go. They get to stay in a fancy bungalow on an island, away from all the craziness of Hollywood. James loves living in California, but even he needs a break every once in a while.

"Here we are!" Senor Barrera says, leading them onto the porch. "I'll leave Adela to show you around! I need to get back to the beach and see how your Welcome party is coming along. Once you are all settled in, come back to the beach!"

"We'll be there." Griffin tells him.

"Okay, dogs, I have some rules for you." Gustavo says, turning to face the group.

"Did he just call us dogs?" Jade growls.

"He's talking to BTR, genius." Ryleigh retorts.

"First of all, the guys and girls are not allowed to share beds. There are two beds in each room, so the rooms will either have two guys or two girls. " Gustavo tells him. "Secondly, do not break anything. That means no hockey or any other rough activities. The third rule mostly applies to Jade and Ryleigh, but it includes everyone. No fighting! I don't wanna walk in and find anyone in a cat or dog fight."

"Dog fighting is bad." Cat says. "It's terrible what they make those poor dogs do to each other."

"Not that kind of dog fight, Cat." Kelly says calmly.

"Oh."

"Whatever." Gustavo says. "Anyway, lets get settled in."

They all walk into the bungalow, murmuring in amazement. The first thing they see upon entering the bungalow is the living room. It has a bouch for four people and two chairs on each side, with a bamboo coffee table in the middle. But there's no TV. Why is there no TV? Do they have any kind of entertain other than the beach? Sometimes James needs to unwind and watch some episodes of Spongebob Squarepants. He can't do that without a TV. Gosh, this island is beautiful, but James can't believe that there's no TV.

"Where's the TV?" He asks Adela.

"We don't have TV." Adela responds in a thick Spanish accent. It almost sounds fake, though. Maybe James is just being paranoid. "No cell phones, no TV, but if you brough a Nintendo, you can use that. You know, since it doesn't use electricity."

"How do you people survive without electricity?" Trina complains.

"We use these." Adela says as she grabs a red lighter off the coffee table. She walks over to a unlit candle somehow hooked up to the wall in a candle holder. She lights it and turns to look at them, switching the lighter off. James almost cracks up at Trina's shocked expression. Oh, how will she ever survive on this island? She's a total material girl. She has to have her cell phone, straightener, and other personal items. She probably hasn't even thought about the straightener yet. Come to think of it, James is starting to get a little worried. He knows that it may sound weird, but he uses a flat iron for his hair. That's how it stays so straight and smooth! If he has to go three days without a flat iron, his hair is gonna look terrible. He needs to look good for the show tomorrow!

"Find your rooms!" Kelly tells them. "And remember what Gustavo said! Two guys or two girls in each room! Guys and girls are not allowed to share rooms, okay?"

Everyone murmurs "Okay" before rushing all around the bungalow in search of a room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you think Adela kinda looks like Stephanie?" James asks Kendall and Logan. After getting moved into their rooms (James and KendallLogan and Carlos), they came to James and Kendall's room to hang out. Carlos went downstairs after a while, so James is using this opportunity to talk about his confusion over the similarities between Adela and Stephanie. In the face, they could be mistaken for twins. They also have the same skin color, but Adela's hair is lighter. But James is amazed by how much the two girls look alike. It's too bad that Stephanie was never found.

"Not really." Logan shrugs. "Maybe similar, but Adela's hair is different."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." James agrees. "Hey, do you guys wanna get to the Welcome party?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Kendall says as they rush out the door. They run down the stairs until they arrive in the living room, where everyone else is waiting. Adela gives them a friendly wave and they all wave back, then James and Logan walk over to their girlfriends. Logan puts his arm around Tori's waist, while James hugs Cat's shoulders. Adela motions for them to follow her and they walk out the door. The bungalow is within walking distance from the beach, where their performance will be taking place.

"One time, my brother took me to the beach and lobster pinched his butt." Cat says randomly.

"Um, I'm not gonna respond to that." Adela laughs nervously. "Anyway, we would actually like to see you guys perform tonight. Just one song! We would kinda like seeing what we can be expecting from the full concert tomorrow."

"Do we even have a song prepared?" Robbie asks the group.

"Do you guys know Countdown?" Andre asks them.

"Yeah, you taught it to us a few days ago." Carlos tells him.

"Sure, we can do a song!" Tori tells Adela as they walk onto the beach.

"Everyone, Big Time Rush and VicTORious will be doing a song for us!" Adela exclaims to the crowd. Her announcement is greeted with a lot of applause!

"The stage is over here!" Senor Barrera says, leading them to a stage set up in the middle of the crowd. They are each handed a microphone and they high five Beck, Robbie, Griffin, and Kelly before walking onto the stage. James gives Cat a kiss on her cheek before they get ready to sing the song. A few days ago, Andre was showing them a few of the songs that he has written and Countdown was one of their favorites. James is sure that the natives of Peligro Island will love it! It's a fun party song!

Andre sits his guitar case down and removes a white and red guitar, while three random guys with three island style drums (One for each) walk onto the stage. They're probably gonna provide the song with some percussion sounds. You know, since it probably won't sound as fun with a guitar as the only instrument being played. It could definitely use some drums.

_("Countdown" by VicTORious)_

* * *

><p><strong>I watched the new episode of VicTORious last night and I loved "Countdown," so I just had to use it for Danger Island! <strong>

**Review! :D**


	6. Showtime

Tori has never opened a concert for a famous boy band before, so it's natural for her to be a little bit nervous. And now she's actually dating one the guys, so that makes her even more nervous. She cannot screw up her boyfriend's concert. If she did that, who knows what would happen? She really likes Logan and she doesn't want to mess up their relationship. This concert is important to Logan and the other guys, so Tori and her friends have to do their very best. Scratch that, they have to be _awesome._

She carefully applies some mascara, staring at her reflection. She's all dressed up in some tight distressed skinny jeans, a loose fitting silver tunic, and a black leather jacket, her long brown hair is curled, and she's got most of her makeup done. She looks good, so now she and her friends just have to put on a good show. The audience pays just as much attention to the opening act as they do to the main event. Therefore, VicTORious has to be amazing. They can't just give half of their effort. They have to give their very best. After all, this is probably the most important performance of their lives. Big Time Rush is famous, but no one has ever heard of VicTORious before.

"Hey, you ready?" Logan asks, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I think so." Tori nods, standing up. Logan comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a squeeze. He kisses her cheek and she laughs shyly, leaning back against them. She doesn't know if she's in love yet, but there's definitely an attraction between them. She doesn't see that attraction going away any time soon either. Logan is so sweet, cute, funny, and completely irresistable. They've been inseparable since they got together. When they aren't able to be in the same house or the same room, they're calling or texting each other.

"Come on." He says, grabbing her hand. She follows him out of her bedroom and into the living room, where everyone else is waiting. James and Cat are wrapped in each other's arms, whispering to each other and kissing. Cat giggles occasionally and hugs James's waist. Tori wonders how long it'll be before Kendall and Ryleigh get together. They seem to flirt a lot, but Kendall hasn't bothered asking Ryleigh out. It might have something to do with his ex girlfriend leaving to film a movie just a few months ago.

"The van is waiting outside!" Sikowitz says, opening the front door. Tori and Logan both frown at his attire. Swim shorts, no shirt (Ew!), and no shoes. As usual, he's sipping from a large coconut. Okay, it's kinda creepy to see Sikowitz going shirtless in public, but that's his choice.

"He looks creepy when he's shirtless." Logan whispers, cringing at the sight.

"Just don't look." Tori whispers, patting his back.

"Hurry up!" Gustavo says, pushing them toward the van. Logan and Tori kiss, then they all climb into the back of the van.

* * *

><p>"Drive faster!" Jade snaps at the driver. She glares and crosses her arms, truly irritated with how long it's taking to arrive at the beach. It's a known fact that Jade West is impatiently. Is that bad? Maybe. Does Jade care? Not one bit. If people wanna criticize her for being just a little bit impatient, she'll tell them where they can put their criticism. She could use her scissors on said critic, but she doesn't wanna get arrested, so she holds back. Uh, whatever. She just wants this van to move faster. They're performing tonight, then they're gonna have two more days to relax and enjoy the island. But she doesn't know how they can enjoy a vacation when they suddenly have these freakish superpowers.<p>

"Will you calm down?" Ryleigh snaps. Okay, Jade really can't stand that girl. They were enemies from day one. Yeah, Tori is annoying, but the difference is that Tori is sweet (Jade is not actually complimenting Tori) and Ryleigh is evil. She acts so nice to everyone else, but Jade knows that it's a lie. She has everyone fooled, but if Jade has anything to do with it, that facade won't last much longer. She wishes that Ryleigh Chambers would go back to Minneapolis or whereever the hell she came from. Jade just doesn't wanna see her anywhere near Hollywood Arts. If she does plan on staying, she better stay far away from Jade and, more importantly, Beck. Sometimes Ryleigh likes to hit on Beck, hoping to piss Jade off, but it rarely works. Jade may be angry on the inside, but she refuses to give Ryleigh the satisfaction of knowing.

"How about I yank those extensions out?" Jade retorts.

"Jade, Ryleigh, don't be such ganks." Sikowitz says, finishing his coconut.

"But she..." Jade starts to say.

"You know what rhymes with gank?" Rex questions.

"What?" Ryleigh growls.

"Skank." Rex tells her. "And it describes both of you perfectly."

Jade gives Rex a dirty look, then she looks at Ryleigh. The girl is dressed in tight jeans, a loose fitting multicolor tank top, and silver high heel shoes. Her blonde hair is wavy, her makeup is well done, but Jade doesn't think she looks all that grade. Even Tori looks better than her, but Jade would definitely pick herself as the most stylist of the group. Who cares if she wears a lot of black? She's cool and hot, which is really all that matters. Plus, she has a hot boyfriend and Ryleigh doesn't.

"Rex!" Robbie says in disbelief.

"Say that again, Rex, and I'll toss you out the window and run you over with this van." Ryleigh threatens.

"Oh my gosh..." Rex says fearfully.

"Hey, they're announcing us!" Trina says excitedly, motioning for everyone else to shut up.

"Everyone, please welcome Big Time Rush and VicTORious to Peligro Island!" A man with a thick Spanish accent yells, followed by excited cheering. The van comes to a stop, the back door of the van opens, and they all jump out. They greet fans as they walk toward the stage. Even Jade tries to act a little friendlier, but not too much. Those super cheerful, peppy girls really irritate her. She can barely tolerate Cat sometimes, but they've been friends for a few years now, so Jade has gotten use to her.

When they get to the backstage area, the VicTORious gang hugs BTR, Robbie, and Beck, then they rush onto the stage. As soon as they are onstage, the band begins playing.

**_("Don't Talk" by Vanessa Hudgens)_**

* * *

><p>"Man, they are awesome." Carlos murmurs as he watches VicTORious perform their set. "And Jade looks amazing."<p>

Behind him, Adela seems a bit irritated by his fascination with Jade. And it's noticed by everyone but Carlos. He's too busy checking Jade out. James finds Adela kind of suspicious. She looks like Stephanie, she seems almost jealous when Carlos flirts with Jade, and...It's just really weird, you know? It doesn't seem right, but maybe James is just being paranoid. He just can't help feeling suspicious because Adela just acts really strange. And she barely talks! Doesn't James have a right to feel a little uneasy about her?

"Dude, she's my girlfriend!" Beck says in disbelief.

"I know!" Carlos says, his eyes still fixated on Jade. Beck looks like he's ready to wring Carlos's neck, even though Carlos isn't trying to be mean. He's just really upset that Stephanie was never found and he's been trying to fill the empty void in his life ever since. James feels bad for him, but he needs to realize that Stephanie most likely isn't coming back. They all miss her, but she's gone and Carlos just needs to accept. But he refuses to talk about her. He just hangs onto the hope that she might return.

"Dang, Ryleigh and Tori can dance." Kendall says, watching the girls.

**("Stereo Hearts" by Megan and Liz)**

James smiles as he watches Cat dance in the background. Kendall says that Ryleigh and Tori can dance good, but James thinks Cat is awesome. Then again, that might be a biased opinion. After all, she's his girlfriend. Whatever! He still thinks that she's an amazing singer and dancer. Plus, she's sweet as cotton candy. She even helped Camille rehearse for an audition the other day. Since they're both crazy in their own ways, they get along. Camille didn't even seem annoyed when Cat started telling some random story about her brother.

"I would!" Carlos shouts in response to the lyrics.

"Ah, Carlos, so full of stupidity." Sikowitz says.

"What..." Carlos starts to say.

"You know it's true, buddy." Logan says sympathetically, patting Carlos's shoulder.

"Okay, that's just rude." Carlos mutters, crossing his arms.

James ignores them and watches the show. "Stereo Hearts" is the last song on their set, so it's almost time for BTR to go on. James is excited, as usual. He always looks forward to performing for adoring fans. He's living the dream these days and he loves it! It was originally his dream to be a popstar, then his friends got involved. It's a long story, but all four of them ended up going to LA and becoming Big Time Rush. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan has grown to love Hollywood as much as James does.

_So sing along to my stereo_

"Good luck, guys!" Tori says as she and her friends walk off the stage. Logan smiles as she kisses his cheek, giving her a hug before he and the guys walk onto the stage. James high fives each of them before they reveal themselves to the fans. The crowd screams in excitement as the music begins. Okay, here goes nothing.

**("Big Night")**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you mean our flight has been cancelled?" Kelly yells into the phone. No, no, no, this isn't good. There's no way that someone cancelled their flight. They have to leave in three days! Besides, Kelly wants to go home! Danger Island? She doesn't care if Senor Stupid (Senor Barrera) says that it's a peaceful island. If someone named it Peligro Island (Danger Island), there's gotta be <em>something <em>wrong with it!

"Well, can we schedule another flight?" She says calmly, lowering her voice. "What do you mean? Next week! No! We need a flight in three days, idiot! Listen to...No, listen to me! We want out of here in three days and if you don't...Don't tell me not to threaten you! We want a flight out of here in three days! Wait, what...The bastard hung up on me. Great!"

"What's wrong?" Tori asks worriedly, watching her.

Kelly lets out a nervous, high pitched laugh. Oh, how is she gonna explain this to the kids? Even worse, how is she gonna explain it to Gustavo? She knows that he's gonna freak out.

"Someone cancelled our flight." Kelly laughs weakly. "We can't leave until next week."

"What?" Tori shrieks.

"Tori, are you okay?" Andre asks as he, Beck, Robbie, and the other VicTORious girls approach them.

"Kelly says that someone cancelled our flight!" Tori says fearfully, rubbing her temples.

There's a moment of silence and everyone looks around at each other. Then Cat suddenly faints, falling to the ground.

"Anyone wanna tell Gustavo?" Kelly asks hopefully. But they all walk away from her, not wanting to be the ones getting yelled at by the music producer. Yeah, Kelly supposes that it's her job. After all, she is Gustavo's assistant. Besides, Gustavo yells all the time. She's use to it! But there's some added stress here. Not only does she have to tell Gustavo, but she also has to tell Griffin, Sikowitz, and the guys.

Yep, she's in a big mess.

**Songs**

**Don't Talk-Vanessa Hudgens**

**Stereo Hearts-Megan and Liz (Originally by Gym Class Heroes)**

**Big Night-Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this as long as possible, but I'm pretty busy <strong>  
><strong>I have a math test tonight (Gotta study!)<strong>

**I have to do some English homework**

**I've also gotta do some research for a Geology assignment due on Monday**

**But here's some exciting news:D I bought a Betta fish today! *giggles* She's really cute and her name is Jade (I like that name) **

**Review! :D**


	7. Trapped

"Hey, why is Cat unconscious?" James asks as he and the guys walk offstage. His girl is just laying on the floor, unconscious. He would be worried about her, but she did the same thing when Beck and Jade were arguing the other day (They kind of dragged her into it). He just hopes that she wakes up soon. Instead of worrying too much, he bends over and picks her up, cradling the tiny girl in his arms. She starts to stir, slowly opening her eyes and looking around in confusion. James glances at Kelly, who gives him a big and nervous smile. Wow, she's acting weird.

"Mmm, I had the most terrible dream." She says tiredly. "Tori and Kelly said that we can't get off the island because someone cancelled our flight."

Gustavo, Griffin, Sikowitz, and the guys look at Tori and Kelly in shock. Tori clears her throat and pushes some hair away from her face, getting closer to Logan. She looks at her friends, who look just as terrified. Well, Jade looks like she's gonna kill someone and Ryleigh just looks like she's ready to throw down. Tori just hopes that she doesn't actually decide to start throwing punches. Ryleigh has never gotten rude or violent with anyone but Jade, but she'll hit just about anything if she gets too peeved off.

"Kelly, what does she mean "Someone cancelled our flight?" Gustavo asks calmly.

"Well, I called the airport to make sure that the jet would be coming to pick us up, but the guy told me that someone cancelled our flight." Kelly says awkwardly. "I'm sure he'll schedule another one for us! But it won't be here until next week. On the bright side, we get a few more days on vacation!"

Gustavo contemplates this for a moment, glaring while he taps his foot.

**Five minutes later**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The music producer screams, throwing a a cardboard box in a random direction. People yell and jump out of the way as he grabs a microphone stand, throwing it away from him. He kicks, stomps his feet, jumps up and down, flails his arms, and screams at the top of his lungs. This is just a classic Gustavo Rocque temper tantrum. In Kendall's opinion, it's quite amusing. It's too bad that they aren't in a recording studio right now. If they were, they could play around with the soundboard and do all kinds of funny things with this man's voice.

But Kendall isn't laughing now. They're trapped on "Danger Island" and they're all stuck with this freakish abilities that they have to hide from the adults. Kendall doesn't know how the others feel, but he doesn't really enjoy being the guy that can set himself on fire. Well, it's kind of cool, but he would really prefer being normal. You never know when their powers could be set off and people would know about them. They have to be so much more careful now and Kendall doesn't really like that. He hates that they have to be so careful and paranoid all the time.

While Gustavo is throwing a fit, Jade and Ryleigh have got their own problem. They're screaming at each other, while Beck and Andre hold them back. They kick their legs and swing their arms around, but Beck and Andre work out a lot, so they're stronger than the girls. And Kendall doesn't wanna repeat some of the words coming out of their mouths.

Cat squeaks and hides behind all four of the guys, clinging to James. Kendall feels bad for the poor girl. She's seventeen, but she reminds Kendall of a small child. All the craziness and chaos unfolding in front of them probably isn't helping her at all.

"What the hell?" Gustavo screams, throwing another microphone stand.

"Well, this sucks." Rex says.

"Ya think?" Logan says in a high pitched voice.

"We're seriously stuck here?" Trina yells.

"Yep." Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan say in unison.

"Eep." Trina says, clinging to James. She suddenly wraps her arms around James's bicep, closing her eyes and smiling dreamily. James looks at his friends, wondering how he can get her to back off. He thinks Trina's weird and annoying. She always talks about how pretty and talented she is, which really does get annoying after a while. Maybe James should stop doing that so much. Now that he's on the receiving end of the irritating "I'm so special" rant, he's starting to see why the guys have gotten annoyed with him before.

"Help!" He whispers.

"Hey, Trina, Johnny Depp is right over there!" Carlos says, pointing in some random direction.

"What?" Trina says as she lets go of James. "JOHNNY! OH MY GOSH, I LOVE YOUR WORK!"

"ANDRE, LET ME GO!" Ryleigh screams.

"BECK!" Jade yells.

"We're not gonna let you two kill each other." Beck says as he pulls Jade away.

"I'm freaking out." Tori gulps, pacing back and forth.

"Hey, we're gonna get out of here next week." Logan says, wrapping his arm around her waist. He hopes that they can get out of here next week. He doesn't like being on an island with danger in it's name. Senor Barrera says that Peligro Island is safe, but Logan doesn't know if he believes the man. Adela acts awfully strange, so Logan doesn't see why they should be trusted.

"I'm scared!" Robbie whispers in a panic.

"So am I." Tori nods. "We all are."

* * *

><p>Carlos knows that they're all in big trouble. Stuck on this island with freakish superhuman powers? That can't possibly be good. But they'll just have to be careful and make the most of it. They can get through one week on Peligro Island, right? Besides, a whole week in the same home as Jade? That's a dream come true for Carlos. Yeah, he knows that she has a boyfriend and he isn't gonna try to break them up, but it's just fun to look at her. She's one of the hottest girls that he has seen since...Well, you know.<p>

"We are screwed!" Ryleigh shrieks. While she's complaining, James and Trina are laying face down on the floor, groaning in dispair. They're almost acting like Kendall did when Jo left, but this is actually funny. They're probably worried about their hair getting messed up. And the way Cat is sitting next to James and staring at him is so hilarious. Carlos actually finds it surprising that James is dating a girl like that. Most of his past girlfriends have been a little more mature and, on some occasions, a little on the skanky side. Cat's so far from being trashy. She's sweet, hyper, a little bit immature, and just so much different than James's past girlfriends. She's cute, though.

"My parents left me at a gas station once." Cat says randomly. "I had to walk home."

"Thank you for telling at that!" Jade says sarcastically.

"You know, Gustavo and Kelly are right." Kendall tells her. "You are a gank."

"James, Trina, get off the floor." Kelly says as she walks into the living room.

"Why should we? I mean, I'm too pretty to be stuck in a place like this!" Trina whines.

"This island creeps me out!" James adds.

Ryleigh rolls her eyes as she sits on the couch, between Kendall and Logan. She's incredibly mad about their flight being cancelled, but she's tired of hearing James and Trina's whining. She's already in a bad mood and she's not in the mood to hear anyone complaining about their problems. And she still can't believe that she's gonna be stuck dealing with Jade for the next week. She can only be around Jade for so long and a week is way too long. Jade talks about how terrible Ryleigh is, but she really needs to look at herself.

"Guys, I know this seems bad, but we'll make sure everything is to your liking until you leave." Senor Barrera says as he and Adela enter the bungalow.

"By the way, your show was amazing." Adela tells them. "We had a great time."

"Thanks." Tori says tiredly, rubbing her temples. "Is there anything to drink around here? We ran out of beverages yesterday."

"There's actually extras in the back." Adela tells them. "I'll get some for you."

"Who would cancel our flight?" Gustavo growls as he storms into the room.

"I have no idea." Griffin says. "I guess I could always call the airport and talk to them about it."

"Actually, I'm sure your flight will be here next week." Senor Barrera insists. "Why don't you all just relax and enjoy the island? We're actually gonna be holding a campfire party in a couple days. We would be thrilled if you came!"

James frowns as he turns his head toward the man, furrowing his eyebrows. A campfire party? That does sound like fun. It might calm him down...Wait a minute, what about Kendall? With his power, he can manipulate fire. A campfire could activate his power! What are they gonna do about him? And James can manipulate water, so he could accidentally put out the fire. Plus, Jade can manipulate electricity and could start an electrical fire. And Cat could accidentally blow the fire out! Yeah, they can't go to a campfire because their powers could go off.

"Kendall, Jade, and Cat, I need to talk to you!" He says, yanking Kendall and Jade off the couch. He motions for Cat to follow them and they walk up the stairs in a hurry. He pushes them into his and Kendall's room, closing the door.

"What are you doing?" Jade snaps.

"All four of us have powers that could easily affect campfires." James explains. "We can't go!"

"Wow, you finally said something intelligent! Congratulations!" Jade says sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for your attitude." Kendall warns her. "James is right. We can't go! If we did, our powers could be set off and everyone would know about us! We've gotta find a way to get out of going."

"Ugh, fine." Jade mutters. James grabs Cat's hand and they all leave the bedroom, walking down the stairs.

"We'll try to make it." James lies.

"I thought Kendall said..." Cat starts to say.

"I got this." James whispers.

"Well, we hope you can come." Adela says as she hands bottles of Coke to everyone. "It's one big party!"

James laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Kelly is giving them a weird look, as if she suspects something. They can't have the adults suspecting that something is wrong. Maybe one of them could pretend to be sick? Ugh, they have to figure _something _out. They can't go to the campfire and ruin it with their powers, but they can't let anyone get suspicious. They'll have to find a believable reason to not attend the party.

* * *

><p>"Adela" sighs as she walks into her bedroom. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, shaking her head. Then she takes the red flower and rubber band from her hair, letting her light brown strands fall down her back. She takes her flamenco dress off, leaving her in denim shorts and a red tank top. Then she walks over to the closet and grabs a black leather jacket, slipping it on. She returns to the mirror, nodding slowly. She doesn't like being fake all the time, but it's the only way that she can survive. Her real identity is Stephanie King and she was kidnapped about six months ago. She doesn't like it here. She misses the Palm Woods and her friends and family, but there's no way for her to escape.<p>

She wants Carlos to know that she's okay, but she can't let him know her secret. Her captor told her that he would kill if she tried to escape or if she told anyone about who she really is.

In other words? She's trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is being posted a little later today, but only because I had to run to the pet store and get Jade (Haha, I'm talking about my fish) some stuff:) Sometimes ,when I put my finger against her bowl and drag it across the glass, she'll follow it:P <strong>

**Review! :D**


	8. Trouble

"Yeah...We're stuck here until next week...Yeah, I'm fine...Dad, I'm just tired, but I'll be okay...Oh my...Dad, please don't...You know I don't like talking about that..."

Cat was gonna go to the kitchen and get some apple juice, but she stops walking when she hears James's voice. She stands next to his bedroom door, listening to his conversation. He sounds stressed out. Cat doesn't like when her friends and her boyfriend are stressed (Haha, James Diamond of Big Time Rush is her boyfriend! Eep!). Anyway, she would talk to him, but she knows that she shouldn't be eavesdropping. She may have a reputation for being a bit ditzy, but she's not an idiot. She knows right from wrong and eavesdropping is wrong. But she just wants to know that James is okay.

"Okay...bye." James says softly, hanging up. Cat peeks into the room, watching as James sits on the edge of the bed. The poor guy covers his face with his hands and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Cat doesn't understand why he's acting so weird. He always seems so happy and she really wants to see his adorable smile again. Out of all his physical qualities, his smile is her favorite. When her loved ones feel sad, she feels sad. It's like that one time that her brother got dumped by his girlfriend (She's in prison now) and he moped around for a week (Instead of pouring milk, he would drink it straight from the jug! That's how depressed he was! Oh wait...Oh, never mind! He always does that!). Anyway, she wishes that she could cheer James up.

She reluctantly enters the bedroom, hesitating before walking over to James. She sits next to him and watches as he grabs a picture from his bedside table. It's a picture of a younger James with a tall and very pretty woman. She's guessing that it's his mom. Why does he seem sad, though? Family always cheers Cat up. She loves everyone in her family, even her brother! She always feels better when she talks to her family or looks at pictures of them. She's kind of afraid to ask him, though. She doesn't wanna offend him.

"My mom's boss owns part of Texas." She tells him. "Just the top part, though."

"I think you've been eating too much sugar." James chuckles as he stands up, taking her along with him. "You're so random."

"Hey, I love that show!" Cat giggles. "It's on Disney Channel and it's really funny! The blonde girl is my favorite!"

"Her name is Tiffany Thornton." James chuckles.

"I couldn't remember her name." Cat says as they walk down the stairs. She was thinking about asking him about the phone call, but she's gonna leave it alone for now. She really doesn't wanna upset him, so it's probably best to let it go. She just hopes that it's nothing serious. Maybe he's just tired and needs to get some rest. She hopes that exhaustion is the only problem.

"RYLEIGH, WHERE IS MY SANDWICH?" Trina whines loudly.

"TRINA, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE YOU A SANDWICH!" Ryleigh retorts.

"I'll do it!" Robbie says eagerly.

"Pathetic." Rex sings.

"Ew...You know what? Go ahead." Trina says with a disgusted expression. With that, Robbie rushes to the kitchen. Sadly, Robbie is a little on the desperate side. He will hit on any pretty girl that he sees. Tori, Cat, Jade, and Ryleigh have all experienced his overly forward and desperate ways. It's really somewhat creepy, but they've gotten use to it.

"Ryleigh, you seem stressed!" Robbie says from the kitchen. "Want a massage?"

"I'm gonna flirt with that hot Spanish guy outside." Ryleigh says before leaving the kitchen. Cat watches as Ryleigh walks out the door, letting it close behind her. As soon as she's out of sight, Jade rolls her eyes before grabbing Beck's hand, leading him to another room. Jade thinks that they just walked into the laundry room. They're probably gonna make out.

"Hey, how were you talking on your cell phone?" Cat asks James. "I thought cell phones don't work here."

"Um, Robbie found a wireless network that works in Europe, so he fixed it for me." James tells her.

"What? Can he do that for mine?" Trina says hopefully.

"Ask him." James shrugs.

"ROBBIE!" Trina shrieks, rushing into the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do?" Tori asks worriedly.

James sighs as he and Cat sit on the couch. He doesn't have an answer to Tori's question. He has no idea what they're gonna do about their situation. It was easier to keep their powers a secret back in LA, where there wasn't any serious danger. Who knows what could happen on the island? James doesn't really have much confidence in the safety of their (now) week long trip. He just doesn't feel comfortable with staying here.

"Sing happy songs about kittens?" Carlos asks.

"No, Carlos." Kelly sighs. "We're not gonna sing songs about kittens."

* * *

><p>Stephanie frowns when she realizes that her captor is gone for the day. She's tired of pretending to be his daughter all the time, just hide their secret. She doesn't even condone what he's planning on doing. Peligro Island is a beautiful place, but it's dangerous. She doesn't like that he's keeping her old friends here, so he can put their lives at risk. He cancelled their flight (Pretended to be Griffin), lied to them about not being able to use their cell phones (The service here isn't very good, but it's possible if visitors use the European network), and he has more crazy stuff planned for them.<p>

And he has already done so much. He kidnapped Stephanie and...he killed James's mom. She can't stand that she's working for a man that actually killed someone. Yeah, she's here against her will, but her heart breaks when she thinks about poor James. If he ever finds out about her, she knows that his reaction won't be pretty. She's helping the guy that killed his mom. She doesn't even want to, but she has no choice. She wishes that she could escape, though. All she wants is to get off this island and go back to LA or at least leave Peligro Island and go _somewhere _in the United States.

She walks out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She exits the bungalow and takes in the beautiful sunlight and fresh air. She begins walking down the sandy street, stopping in front of the Big Time Rush/VicTORious bungalow. She's dressed as Adela, so she's impossible to recognize. She wants to let them in on her secret identity, but she can't do it.

She reluctantly walks to the front porch and knocks on the floor. She was instructed to keep a close eye on them, so she better do it. She doesn't wanna hurt them, though. She hasn't seen them or talked to them in months, but she still feels protective of them. She can't stand that their week on Peligro Island is gonna become a huge disaster. She knows that they can't defend themselves either.

"Hi, Adela!" Kelly says.

"Hey, I just came to see how you guys are doing." She says, using her fake accent. "Is everything okay here? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Go on a date with me?" Robbie asks hopefully.

"Oh my gosh." Ryleigh murmurs.

"Um, no thanks." Stephanie says as her smile starts fading. "Anyway, I'm kinda bored today because my dad is gone, so I'm wondering if it would be okay if I could hang out with you guys. You can tell me no if you want! I mean, I don't wanna be a bother or anything."

"That's fine with us." Beck tells her, earning a glare from Jade.

"We're actually gonna do a song." Andre says as he and Kendall set up two microphones. "Just for fun!"

"Like a jam session?" Stephanie says in curiosity. "That sounds fun!"

"We do this all the time." Ryleigh says as she grabs a black and white guitar, putting the shoulder strap around herself. Andre does the same with his guitar, while Cat eagerly grabs the song books. Stephanie isn't sure what that is, but she thinks that it's simply a book with a list of songs in it. It's probably used to help them plan future performances, but Stephanie has heard that Andre usually writes their songs.

**("The Story Of Us" by Alex G and Jake Coco)**

"That was great!" Stephanie says, clapping. They are about to respond to her when they hear an ear shattering scream from only a few miles away. They frown and look at each other for a moment, then Andre and Ryleigh quickly put their guitars away and the group rushes out the door. Instead of running all the way to the beach, Andre takes a shortcut. He disappears behind some trees, but Stephanie is almost certain that she saw him...flying?

* * *

><p>They rush toward the beach, immediately noticing that the people are in a state of panic. They struggle to push through the crowd, but they finally make it. Two men and an older woman are kneeling over a pretty raven haired girl, who is laying in a pool of blood. Logan gasps quietly, staring at the obviously dead girl. He knew this place was bad knews, but that isn't the priority here. His heart breaks for the poor girl and her family. She looks like she couldn't be a day over sixteen, too young to die.<p>

"What happened?" Jade says, sounding surprisingly nervous.

"Someone killed her!" The woman yells. "Someone murdered my daughter!"

Logan looks at Tori, who is somewhat shaking in fear. He wraps his arm around her and glances at their friends. Trina is staring with her eyes widen up, while everyone else just looks sick to their stomachs. Logan can't believe that Senor Barrera said that this island is safe. It's obviously far from safe when people can actually get murdered around here.

Then he looks at James with worry, easily being able to see the tears in his friend's eyes. That is not something that James needs to see, especially when it has only been about seven months since his mom died. This is exactly what happened to Brooke Diamond. They were told that she had been found in her home back in Minnesota. It's awful to think about because her death was a horrible and violent crime. They haven't even found the person that killed her. The police think that he might have left the US, but they don't know where he could be.

"Come on." Kendall whispers to James, leading the frightened boy away from the beach.

The rest of the group gives the girl one last look before following Kendall and James back to the bungalow.

**Song**

**Story of Us-Alex G and Jake Coco (Originally by Taylor Swift) **

**They're not famous! They're from Youtube:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, gotta have some James angst every once in a while:)<strong>

**Who saw the video of Fox and Sydney on James Maslow's Youtube account? OMG, so much cuteness! :O**

**Review! :D**


	9. Mistake

James struggles to keep his breath under control as he rushes up the stairs. He runs into his and Kendall's bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. He slides down the door in tears, letting the tears fall. The person that killed that poor girl? He knows that it was the same person that killed his mom. He took her away and James hates him for that. If he's really on Peligro Island, James is gonna get revenge. He's gonna give the sick bastard a taste of his own medicine. He deserves to die, since he seems to like seeing other people die so much. Now that James and his friends have these powers, they might be able to defeat this guy. It would be great if Kendall and Jade could use their fire and electricity powers to seriously damage the jerk.

Seeing that girl just brought back terrible memories for him. He never actually saw his mother die, but he was given a pretty accurate description. He can picture it in his mind and he hates that. Why couldn't the police and his mom's next door neighbor spare him the ugly details? He already has to live with knowing that his mom is dead. He never wanted to know how she died, how she was found, and what she looked like. The weirdest part is that she died just a month before Stephanie was kidnapped, so he knows that it was the same person. This guy killed James's mom, kidnapped Steph, and now he has killed someone else.

He clenches his jaw and slowly stands up, staring at his hands. Water probably won't be good enough for revenge, but if he and his friends team up, they just might be able to get some major payback. You know, if the killer doesn't come after them first. If he's on the island, he must know that they're here. He could easily come after them if he really wanted! They have to defend themselves!

He slowly approaches his bedside table, grabbing the picture of him and his mom. He collapses onto the bed, letting more tears fall down his face. He struggles to calm himself as he sits the picture frame back down, whipping around when he hears someone knocking on the door. He wipes his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie before walking to the door. He hesitates, then he unlocks the door. He pulls the door open, frowning when he sees Cat standing there. The poor thing looks so innocent and confused. He probably worried her and he feels bad about that, but he needs to break down every once in a while.

"Are you okay?" Cat asks timidly.

"Yeah." James lies, reaching for her hand. "Come on."

Now Cat knows that something isn't right. Yeah, it's bad that someone died, but Kendall was quick to get James out of there. Then the poor guy ran to his guest room and cried? That doesn't seem normal. She never thought that James Diamond could ever break down. When she has watched interviews about him, he has always seemed like a very strong person.

She clutches his hand as they walk down the stairs, glancing at his sad face. Once they reach the bottom of the staircase, she wraps her arms around his waist. Hugs always make her happy, so she's hoping that it'll work for James. As she hugs him, he still seems sad, but he does respond to her affection. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

"You see? This place isn't safe!" Jade yells at Senor Barrera and Adela.

"This has never happened before." Senor Barrera insists. "We're really quite shocked."

"Dude, you're acting like we saw a freaking two headed squirrel or something!" Kendall snaps. "No! Someone got murdered!"

Cat can tell that Adela looks nervous and afraid. She has heard James talk about being suspicious of Adela, but she thinks that the girl is just an anxious person. Maybe she does act a little weird, but that doesn't mean that there's any reason to be suspicious of her. She's just a little different, but that's okay! Everyone is different in their own special way! Robbie, Carlos, Cat's brother, and James's cousin are all perfect examples of that. Cat trusts that Adela is genuine. After all, she's always very nice to them.

"Guys, someone will get to the bottom of this." Adela assures them.

"They better." Ryleigh says bitterly.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." James says softly, walking to the kitchen. Cat watches him with worry, but she stays silent. She's scared of offending him or making him mad. She just wishes that he would tell her what happened that has made him so upset.

* * *

><p>Around eleven at night, Kendall and James, along with everyone else, are laying in their somewhat comfy beds. Well, Kendall is, but he hears some footsteps in the room, so he's assuming that James has gotten up. He sits up straight and looks over at James's bed, frowning when he sees that it's empty. He looks toward the window, his eyes widening when he sees James opening it. He watches carefully as James starts to climb out the window and he immediately jumps out of bed, rushing over to his obviously delusional friend. James obviously isn't in his right mind, so Kendall quickly grabs his arm.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asks, pulling James back.

"Let me go." James says through gritted teeth. Kendall shakes his head and quietly shuts the window, then he drags James over to his bed, forcing his friend to sit down. James clenches his jaw, shaking Kendall's hand off his arm. He's been acting different since the horrible thing that they witnessed. Althought they didn't actually see that girl being killed, they were forced to watch as the life was drained out of her. Kendall knows that it must have brought back some bad memories for James, but he doesn't understand why James was trying to sneak out.

"James, stop!" He says as James tries to stand back up, holding him down. "What are you thinking, man?"

"My mom's killer is here." James growls, anger and hatred in his eyes. "I say we teach him a lesson."

"James, no." Kendall says sternly. "Man, you've gotta calm down. I know it's tempting to get revenge on this guy, but we need to lay low. If we try to go after this guy, we could end up getting killed."

"I bet you that guy doesn't have superhuman powers." James says as he lifts his hand, forming a water ball in his hand. Kendall stares at the water for a moment when it suddenly disappears. Yeah, James has a point, but their powers don't guarantee that they can go up against a killer. For all they know, this guy could be just as powerful as them. Kendall doesn't wanna take that risk.

"Please, just go back to sleep." He says calmly, helping James over to the other bed. James crawls under the covers and pulls them over his head. Kendall pats James's shoulder and gives it a squeeze, then he returns to his own bed.

* * *

><p>Beck has never been easily scared of anything. He has never really know serious fear, but this whole murder thing? It has given him a sense of what real fear is. He's secretly terrified that they're stuck on an island where someone actually died. He's trying to be the tough guy here, but he's honestly a little bit freaked out. He can tell that Peligro Island is no ordinary island. Bad stuff goes down around here and Beck, along with the rest of the groupl, doesn't like it at all. He's just glad that he has Jade with him because she always makes him happy. Yes, she's a little rough around the edges, but they've been dating for more than two years.<p>

He hears the door slowly open and he sits up, watching as Jade walks into the room. He smirks at her terrible case of bed head. She would give him a really bad wedgie if he ever made fun of her, though. Therefore, he has to keep his jokes to himself. Jade doesn't like being made fun of, so people are careful about what they say around her. Beck is the only one that's allowed to touch her, but he's like everyone else when it comes to making personal jokes toward his girl. If he makes fun of her when she has messy hair or it's "that time of month," he'll be in big trouble.

"Move." She says with a bored expression. He pulls the covers up and lets her lay next to him, wrapping his arm around her. His parents don't like when he and Jade share a bed, but since he lives in an RV in their driveway, they really can't tell him what to do. Jade has come over in the middle of the night and cuddled with him. Whenever his parents walk into his RV and see their son cuddling with his girlfriend, they get a little pissed off, but they never ground him or anything. That's the purpose of the RV. When he lives under their roof, it's their rules. With the RV, it's his roof and his rules.

"Hey, who do you think killed that girl?" She asks him.

"I dunno." Beck shrugs, frowning when he hears soft giggling. He looks toward the doorway, looking at Cat with confusion. She's standing there, giggling and cuddling her stuffed giraffe.

"Cat, Beck and I want some privacy!" Jade snaps, throwing a pillow at the red haired girl.

"Jade, there's someone else in the room, you know." Andre mumbles from his own bed.

"I don't give a..." Jade starts to say. But Beck covers her mouth and pats her head, making sure that she doesn't say anything inappropriate in front of Cat or Carlos. Despite their ages, those two are far more innocent than most seventeen year olds. Every time someone says a bad word, they get all shocked and they cover their ears. It's funny!

"Mmm, Cat, why are you still up?" James says tiredly as he walks over to her.

"James, get your girlfriend out of here!" Jade whispers harshly.

"Fine." James sighs, lifting Cat into his arms. "Come on, kitty! You need to go back to bed!"

"Haha, he called me Kitty!" Cat giggles as James carries her away.

"I like kittens."

"CARLOS!" Jade yells.

* * *

><p>Ryleigh wants to get off this island as soon as possible. This whole thing is freaking her out, just like it's doing to everyone else. Peligro Island is obviously a bad place! She doesn't know how the natives manage to live here. They've already been here longer than they wanna be, yet there are people who live here all 365 days of the year. Ryleigh would never be able to stand that. She feels sickened by all that blood they saw today and she doesn't know if she'll ever get the image out of her mind. She gets squeamish around blood.<p>

She paces around the kitchen, anxiously sipping from a glass of milk. She really doesn't like it here. It's scary and all around terrifying. She doesn't know who cancelled their flight, but they're gonna be in big trouble once their identity is revealed. Even if Ryleigh has to handle it herself, this person is gonna be taught a serious lesson about messing with people's schedules.

"Hey, it's almost two in the morning."

"I know, Kendall." She mutters, drinking the last of her milk.

"You know, we only have to be here for one more week." Kendall tries to reassure her.

Yeah, one more week in this crazy disaster of an island? Ryleigh doesn't like it all. She rarely gets scared, but there are things that bother her. Being stuck on a dangerous island is one of those bothersome things. They've already seen how bad it can be, so someone should explain why anyone should be okay with being stuck here for a whole week. She doesn't know how Kendall could possibly be so calm about it.

"Admit that you're scared." Ryleigh says flatly.

"Okay, I am!" Kendall blurts out, flailing his arms in a frantic motion. Fire shoots from his hand and they look at the wall, their eyes widening when they see that he burnt a hole right through it.

"My bad." Kendall whispers. "I haven't really gotten my power under control yet."

"Neither have I!" Ryleigh says frantically, stomping her foot. That was a bad idea. The house starts shaking as if there were an earthquake happening, walls start crumbling, and they soon hear loud voices yelling and footsteps coming from every direction. They look at each other and gulp before rushing out the front door. Soon, the others are following them and they all find themselves outside, watching as the house falls apart into a pile of debris.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gustavo screams.

Kendall and Ryleigh look at each other with anxiety, trying not to look guilty. Sadly, judging by the looks that the others are giving them, everyone already knows that this is their fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Kendall and Ryleigh just messed up big time <strong>

**Remember that since Ryleigh has powerful jumping and running abilities, her feet are stronger than the average person's. Therefore, even the smallest stomp or jump can cause some disastrous consequences for Ryleigh and the rest of the group. The now broken bungalow is a perfect example of that. And Kendall burnt a big hole in the wall, which also wasn't a good thing. These kids need to learn how to control their powers, don't they? Haha:P**

**Review! :D**


	10. Shelter

Kendall opens his mouth to speak, but all that can be heard is a tiny squeak. This is really bad. He and Ryleigh just broke their bungalow, their only place of safety from the dangers of Peligro Island. Now they're stuck on the island with no shelter. It's mostly Ryleigh's fault, but Kendall did burn a hole in the wall. That probably had a negative effect on the bungalow, even though Ryleigh's mini tantrum is most likely the main reason that the bungalow collapsed. How are they gonna explain this Gustavo, Kelly, Sikowitz, Griffin, and their friends? As they slowly turn their heads toward the group, they smile nervously, waving awkwardly. For a moment, everything is silent, then Tori explodes.

"Te voy a romper por la mitad! ¿Me oyes? Debido a su irresponsabilidad, no tenemos refugio, sin comida, y tenemos estas superpotencias ridículas que aún tenemos que ocultar! Sí, soy una buena chica, pero yo nací en el Este de Los Ángeles, así que no creo que no se puede tirar abajo! Rompiste nuestra casa!Alguien por fin va a venir después de nosotros! ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo mucho que estamos en problemas?"

Logan, Andre, and Beck are holding Tori back, Jade is laughing (She obviously enjoys seeing one of her least favorite people yell at her other least favorite person), James and Cat are holding onto each other, Gustavo looks like he's about to have a conniption, and Kendall doesn't know how to describe everyone else. Then he looks at Tori, who is finally calming down. He glances at the collapsed bungalow and his eyes become glued on the horrible sight. He won't blame Tori for being mad. After all, they're stuck in a terrible place and shelter is probably the most important thing that they could have.

"How did you idiots manage to break a house?" Sikowitz asks calmly.

"Um, we don't know?" Kendall says carefully. "We were just hanging out and the house just collapsed."

"Yeah, we don't know what happened!" Ryleigh nods. But all their friends that have superpowers are glaring at them, knowing that the situation is their 'll have to apologize for that, but they should just stay quiet right now. Quite frankly, James's expression is giving Kendall the creeps. Really, James looks like he's ready to wring someone's neck. Specifically, Kendall's neck. James is six foot one, Kendall is five foot eleven! James is much taller than anyone else in a band and, despite his occasional stupidity, he can easily kick someone's behind. When Jett was flirting with Jo one time, Kendall got his friends to knock some since into the idiot. Well, Carlos and Logan were the ones holding Jett down, while James was hitting him with a hockey stick (He didn't do any serious damage!) Kendall doesn't wanna be in that position.

"Whoa, what happened?" Adela says as she rushes over to them. But something is different this time. When she spoke, she didn't have an accent. What?

"Um, what happened to your accident?" Robbie asks her.

"Uh..." Adela stammers.

"Adela, what's going on?" Kelly asks slowly.

Adela sighs sadly and reaches for the flower in her hair, pulling it out. She removes a rubber band from her hair and lets her light brown hair fall down to her mid back. Then she slips her dress over her head, revealing regular denim shorts and a pink tank top. That's when they realize that she looks just like Stephanie. The only different is that her hair is lighter.

"It's me." She says softly. "Adela was fake."

"Steph?" Carlos says in disbelief. "It was you this whole time?"

"Carlos..." Stephanie starts to say. "

"Why would you lie to us?"

"Because the guy that captured me said that he would kill me if I told you." Stephanie whispers. "I didn't lie to you guys by choice! I did it because I didn't want to get killed!"

"All these months, you've been here?" Logan asks her.

Stephanie nods and begins slipping her dress back on. Then she puts her hair back in a low side bun, along with the flower that she had. She can't believe that she forgot to use the accent. She was told to always use the accent so they couldn't recognize her voice, yet she just screwed it up. Now her ex boyfriend and her friends know her secret. She hopes that her boss doesn't find out. He has an anger problem and doesn't like when she doesn't do what he says. That's why she never disobeys him. Her current lifestyle isn't fun at all. It's very restricted.

"Look, we need to find a place for you guys to stay." She tells them. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kelly asks her.

"There's a place up on that hill." Stephanie says, pointing to a large hill a few miles away.

They all look toward the hill, noticing an eerie looking house on top. There's a lot of fog, so they can't see it too well, but it looks really creepy. But Carlos is thinking more about the fact that Stephanie is actually alive. Everyone back in LA thinks that she's dead, but she's not! He doesn't even care that she has been lying to them about her identity! What matters is that she's okay!

"Steph, how many people honestly die on this island?" Logan asks nervously.

"You don't wanna know." Stephanie tells him.

"Eeep!" Logan squeaks.

Tori is in utter disbelief at Ryleigh and Kendall's stupidity. She always thought that Kendall was the leader of Big Time Rush that never messed anything up. But he just had to go downstairs and start talking to Ryleigh about the idiot that cancelled their flight, getting her all fired up, burning a hole in the wall, and causing Ryleigh to destroy their house. That last part was Ryleigh's fault, but if Kendall hadn't brought it up around her, she probably wouldn't have thrown a tantrum. They're both at fault!

She pats Logan's arm and grabs his hand, staying close to him. She look at Jade, who is staring at some peaches hanging from the trees. This place may be dangerous, but the peaches are very good. She wouldn't mind having one. When she sees Jade lifting her hand and aiming it at the tree, her eyes widen in shock and she quickly grabs her friend's wrist.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"Shoot lightening at the branch and get some food." Jade retorts.

Tori looks at Logan, who still looks scared. They're all terrified, but they'll just have to try and stay as calm as possible. You know, if they can.

* * *

><p><em>RIBBIT!<em>

"What was that?" Trina asks nervously.

"It was a frog, Trina." Ryleigh says coolly.

Andre squeaks and tightens his grip around the handle of his guitar case. Since their bungalow collapsed, he's relieved that he was able to save his guitar. His guitar is his most prized possession, so he's very protective of it. He also managed to get Ryleigh's guitar, even though she's the one that caused this whole thing. He knows that she would hate if her guitar was crushed under debris, so he grabs her guitar as they were rushing out of the falling building. He still wishes that she would have been more careful with her power, though.

"Just a little farther." Stephanie tells them.

Sure enough, they walk a few more miles and find themselves standing in front of a two story cabin. It's even creepier up close. Seriously, it's creeping them all out. Andre just feels like flying away from this place...Wait! He could fly back to LA if he wanted to! But he isn't gonna try it because he doesn't wanna abandon his friends. What kind of friend would he be if he just left them here? As much as he hates being here, he's always there for his friends. But he could always fly over to Barcelona if he ever wants to.

"Guys, I know it looks bad, but it'll provide you with shelter." Stephanie says as she pushes the door open.

"Stephanie, it's a dumpster!" Trina whines.

"Think I don't know that?" Stephanie says, sounding a bit irritated. Andre shakes his head. Ugh, Trina would irritate anyone. She's completely self absorbed! And she thinks that she's the most talented person at Hollywood Arts, even though she has a terrible singing voice. She still doesn't know that they turn her mike off during performances. They don't want the audience to hear her awful singing.

"Look, just give it a chance, okay?" She tells them. "And don't tell anyone that you know my identity! When you're around other natives, call me Adela."

"Got it." James sighs.

"Bye." Stephanie waves before walking out out the door.

"Do you think she would go out with me?" Robbie asks hopefully.

"You're pathetic, Rob." Rex tells him. "So pathetic."

"Ugh, why do they have a pull out couch?" Trina says in disgust.

"Oh, I'm not staying here." James says as he starts to walk out, but Kendall and Logan grab his arms.

"At least we have shelter!" Kendall says carefully, looking up at the ceiling. This place looks like it's ready to fall apart, but it'll surely work for one week. They can handle one week in this place, right? Then they can go back home to LA, where they belong. Of course, Miss Collins is probably gonna wonder why four of her students are missing. They'll just explain when they get back.

* * *

><p>"This place is disgusting." Tori cringes, snuggling against Logan. This couch is really uncomfortable!<p>

"I can't wait until we can get out of here." Logan says, pulling her closer.

Tori rests her head on his shoulder and sighs softly. How did they end up in this situation? If Griffin had to schedule a concert for Big Time Rush, couldn't he have picked some place like New York or something like that? New York City is fun and it's not _that _dangerous. Okay, so she visited NYC during her summer vacation and a hobo kept following her, but it's better than being stuck on Peligro Island. This place is dangerous and no one should ever be forced to stay here. It must be pretty bad if there's a killer around! That's why Tori plans to stay here and never leave until they leave next week.

"Hey, where did you get that shirt?" Beck asks her.

Tori looks down at her Three Days Grace shirt that she bought at the Grove last week. She knows that it's one of Beck's favorite bands and one of her favorite bands as well. Even though Jade gets jealous, Beck and Tori have hung out and listened to the band's albums together. They're just friends and Tori doesn't see anything wrong with friends (Even a guy and a girl) going over to each other's houses and listening to music together. Jade's just an overly jealous girlfriend. Tori doesn't know how Beck can date someone like Jade, considering the fact that they have opposite personalities. Beck is a really nice guy and Jade is just mean!

"At the Grove." She tells him.

"It's cool."

Jade glares at Beck and Logan just gives him an apprehensive look. Then Jade and Logan look at each other with raised eyebrows, while Logan tightens his arm around Tori. She looks at him, noticing the weird look on his face. She rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek, playing with his hair. When he still doesn't respond to her, she kisses him again. This time, he gives her a small smile. On the other hand, Jade just continues glaring at Beck, even when he gives her a hug. Tori didn't even think that Logan was the jealous type.

"Don't get jealous." She laughs.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Jade snaps. "Seriously, Logan, why do you date her anyway?"

"Jade..." Beck says in a warning tone. Jade crosses her arms and pouts, while Beck wraps his arm around her shoulders.

**Translation (I used Google Translate)**

**Spanish: Te voy a romper por la mitad! ¿Me oyes? Debido a su irresponsabilidad, no tenemos refugio, sin comida, y tenemos estas superpotencias ridículas que aún tenemos que ocultar! Sí, soy una buena chica, pero yo nací en el Este de Los Ángeles, así que no creo que no se puede tirar abajo! Rompiste nuestra casa!Alguien por fin va a venir después de nosotros! ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo mucho que estamos en problemas?**

**English: I'll break you in half! Do you hear me? Because of your irresponsibility, we have no shelter, no food, and we have these ridiculous superpowers we still have to hide! Yes, I'm a good girl, but I was born in East LA, so don't think I can't throw down! You broke our house! Someone is finally going to come after us! Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in?**

* * *

><p><strong>There's gonna be some crazy action sequences coming up! ;D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	11. Intruder

"It's raining."

"We know, Ryleigh." Kendall says boredly.

"Seriously, it's freaking me out."

"WE GET IT!" Jade shouts. She's getting sick and tired of hearing Ryleigh complain. Boo hoo, the poor thing is scared of the lightening storm. Quite frankly, Jade doesn't give a chiz. She really feels like dragging Ryleigh outside and making her stay out there, but everyone else would accuse her of being cruel. It's not that she cares, but she just doesn't feel hearing people criticize her. Who cares if she's a little abrasive? She isn't gonna change for anyone, so complaining would be pointless. She doesn't care what anyone thinks about her.

"Could you not yell?" Cat says quietly. "James says that he has a headache."

James is laying down with his head on Cat's lap, trying to get some sleep. She's rubbing his temples in an attempt to make him feel better, but he still doesn't seem to be feeling too good. He looks so cute, yet so miserable. But they're all miserable, so he's not alone. Cat's tempted to convince Andre to fly her back to LA, but she doesn't wanna leave Peligro Island without her friends and boyfriend. She knows that James will go insane if she isn't here to keep him company. He's pretty much the only reason that she's staying.

"I'm bored." Jade says, taking her video camera from her purse. "I'm gonna make another video for my Slap page."

"Yay." James says tiredly, snuggling against keeps his eyes closed and rolls onto his side, burying his face in Cat's stomach, sighing as she plays with his hair. They have all the doors and windows locked, the drapes closed, and the power went out about thirty minutes ago, so they're sitting alone in the darkness. It's starting to scare James, but he's lucky enough to have someone to cuddle with. He normally doesn't like when people touch his hair, but Cat gets to be the exception. He loves when she touches his hair. When she does it, he finds himself thinking about the way his mom use to play with his hair when he was sick or tired. Speaking of his mom, he still wants to get revenge on her killer.

"Yeah, another video from me." Jade says sarcastically. "First of all, I just want to make a comment about Peligro Island. It sucks! Our bungalow actually collapsed, so we're stuck staying in a mountain on a hill! We're currently listening to a thunderstorm and it's getting on my nerves. The power also went out, so that's why we're currently sitting in darkness. Normally, I think thunderstorms are cool, but I just _really _hate this island. If you're thinking about vacationing here, don't do it. Go somewhere else because I highly advise you to stay away from Peligro Island."

"It's awful!" Carlos adds.

"Shut up." Jade snaps before looking at the camera. "That's Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush! Yeah, he has this weird crush on me. He says that I look like Heather Fox from the Face Alive commercials. I'm way hotter, though. If you comment on this video and try to tell me otherwise, you might wanna take a look at my special profile video. I already told you that I won't fight you, but I'll find a way to make you sad for a long time. Don't think I won't carry out my threat. I _always _carry out my threats."

"I learned the hard way." Kendall mentions.

"Whatever!" Jade tells him. "Anyway, I honestly don't care what you do, but I would highly recommend that you choose someplace else as your vacation destination. Peligro Island shouldn't be one of your choices. Okay, bye."

"Hey, you guys should hear the song that I wrote." Andre tells them. "But I'll need some help from the ladies."

"It better not suck!" Gustavo growls. "I'm not in any mood for suckish music."

"Gustavo, none of Andre's songs have ever been suckish." Tori insists.

"Except for the Diddly Bops song." Trina says, cringing.

"That was for little children!" Andre says as he grabs his guitar, exasperated. "Girls, just help me out."

**("Lost The Best Thing" by Charice)**

"That was amazing!" Griffin tells them. "You know, I just might have to consider signing you kids to Rocque Records."

"Including me, right?" Trina says hopefully.

"No."

Trina gasps and crosses her arms, glaring at him once he has turned around. James chuckles softly and snuggles against Cat, closing his eyes. Then they hear a loud crash from outside and they all shriek in fair, huddling together. Robbie's terrified squeak his heard, along with a loud sigh from Rex. James holds Cat against his chest, while Logan does the same for Tori. Then they hear the sound of glass breaking and they scream in fear, their eyes widening as one of the windows suddenly breaks. Glass shatters all over the floor and they get up as fast as they can, running up the stairs.

"We're all gonna die!" Logan shrieks, struggling to decide where he should run. Tori finally grabs his hand and leads him to her and Cat's room, shutting the door behind them. She locks it and drags Logan into the closet, wrapping her arms around his waist. She shakes when she hears footsteps downstairs. Someone is in the cabin, obviously out to hurt someone. She hopes that the person or thing will assume that no one's here and decide to go home. They would all be much better off, you know? Anyway, why would anyone choose to come here? If Tori were in this person or thing's position, she would wanna stay as far away from this place as possible.

"Hello?" They hear someone shout. "Whoever you are, I'm not here to hurt anyone!"

"Oh, she said that she doesn't wanna hurt anyone." Tori frowns, starting to open the closet door.

"Don't go out there!" Logan whispers harshly. "She could be lying!"

"I know you're in here!" The girl yells again.

Logan squeaks when he hears the footsteps coming up the stairs. He starts to scream when he hears Tori's bedroom door being kicked open, but Tori quickly slaps her hand over his mouth. Tori lets the closet door crack slightly open, so she can take a peek at the intruder. Logan looks over her shoulder and when he sees the person, his eyes widen in shock. Okay, the girl is obviously too young to be breaking into cabins. She's wearing jeans, a red T shirt, a black leather jacket, black leather boots, and long black hair with some deep red highlights. How old is she?

"Ah, the closet." The girl says sarcastically, suddenly yanking the closet door open. Logan and Tori scream as they fall forward, hitting the ground.

"What the..." Tori mumbles as she rolls onto her back. "Who are you?"

"Brittany." The girl tells them. "I was kidnapped two years ago, but I managed to escape a few months ago. I've been hiding out in the forest ever since."

"Why did you break into our cabin?" Logan says in a panicky and high pitched voice.

"Because I wanted to." Brittany retorts.

"SHE'S GOT TORI AND LOGAN!" They hear Trina scream as she enters the room. She starts using her enhanced agility power to make an attempt at fighting Brittany, but the young girl doesn't bother fighting back. She jumps out of the way when Trina punches or kicks at her, somehow managing to not get hit. Tori rolls her eyes as she climbs up the wall and onto the ceiling. When Trina is right below her, she lets go of the ceiling and falls right on on top of Trina. She holds her sister down and gives Brittany an apologetic look.

"How old are you?" Logan asks her.

"Fifteen." Brittany tells him. "The guy that captured me goes after woman anywhere from their early teens to late thirties. Sometimes he'll kill them and sometimes he'll just make them work as his assistants. Your friend Stephanie got lucky. Brooke Diamond, not so much. I was working as one of his assistants, but a few months ago, I snuck out the window one night and ran as far away as possible. So far, I haven't been found. I highly suggest that you guys protect the girls because you never know when he could find you and...you know. That girl that was killed on the beach yesterday? That was his doing! He's masquerading as Senor Barrera and as he was walking past her, and when no one was looking, he stabbed her. People trust Senor Barrera and that's why people seem to feel so comfortable approaching him, but they're making a big mistake. He should never be trusted."

"You're telling us that you're fifteen years old and you're basically fending for yourself?" Trina asks her.

"Pretty much." Brittany sighs. "It's not easy, but I've managed."

"Seriously, why did you break into our cabin?" Logan asks her.

"I needed some shelter from the thunderstorm."

"Ugh, fine." Tori says. "You can stay here."

"As long as you don't have any concealed weapons." Logan says quickly.

"I don't have any weapons." Brittany says, glaring at him.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, you need to tell us about this guy." Kelly says as they sit in the living room.<p>

"His name is Jackson Pearce, he's forty five years old, and he's from Indiana." Brittany says, closing her eyes.

"That's all?" Ryleigh snorts. "How long has he been a freaking serial killer?"

"He's been doing it for a pretty long time, so I can't really give you an answer."

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Robbie blurts out.

"Wow, you know you're desperate when you're almost eighteen and you're asking a fifteen year old to go out with you."

"Rex!" Robbie exclaims in disbelief.

Jade glances at Brittany. Great, they've got one of the guy's victims in their cabin. For all they know, she could be lying to them. For all they know, she could still be working for him! Jade personally doesn't think that they should trust her. But she knows that everyone will tell her that she's being paranoid, so she's just gonna bite her tongue. If she finds out that this chick has been lying, bad stuff is gonna go down.

"Why would he come to Peligro Island?" Sikowitz asks her.

"Because the police are after him." Brittany explains. "They would never think about checking Peligro Island. I mean, not very many people from the US come here, so it's a pretty good hiding place for people that are on the run from the cops. You know, the name kinda scares people away."

James doesn't know what to think about Brittany. He doesn't understand how a fifteen year old could survive on Peligro Island by herself. When she escaped, she should have found a way to get off the island. If James escaped from a killer and he wanted to get as far away as possible, he would have found a way to get off the island. He would never have chosen to stay here. When they do away with Jackson, James wants to make sure that they free all of Jackson's victims and return them to their families. No one should be forced to live in such a dangerous place.

"Wanna help us get revenge?" He blurts out.

Everyone looks at him with wide eyes. He's even a little shocked, but Jackson Pearce needs to be taken down. It's time for him to be brought to justice.

He looks at Brittany, who has a mishievous grin on her face.

"Let's do it."

**Song**

**Lost The Best Thing-Charice**

* * *

><p><strong>Since they're planning to go after Jackson Pearce, Brittany is gonna be very useful;D Who knows? Stephanie might even get involved;D Since they wanna get payback, they could use some help from people that have dealt with him before<strong>

**Anyway, I'm gonna let you envision what Jackson Pearce looks like, but here is the person that Brittany looks like! Her look is inspired by Megan Nicole (Youtube singer)**

**Review! :D**


	12. Acceptance

"Is the storm over yet?" Cat asks quietly, looking out the window. She likes rain, but she has never been a big fan of lightening and thunder. But there are a lot of things that she does like. She likes kittens, most other animals, pizza, red velvet cupcakes (This is the inspiration behind her hair), James (of course!), Big Time Rush, singing, dancing, acting, juggling, her family, and her friends. She doesn't like thunderstorms because they remind her of violence. But it would be a lot more bearable if she was at home with her fuzzy pink pillow, a glass of apple juice, James, and reruns of Hannah Montana. She wants to go home! She doesn't wanna fight bad guys and risk getting hurt. Her friends may be able to do it, but she can't. Fighting isn't her thing.

"No!" Jade snaps.

Cat's eyes fill with tears as she turns away from the window. She whimpers as she finally rushes up the stairs and to her room, closing the door behind her. She crawls under the covers, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. Doesn't Jade understand? This whole situation scares her. She doesn't want to be a crime fighter. She wants to be an actress and a pop star. She wishes that the car accident had never happened, so they never would have gotten these stupid powers. She just wants to live her life, you know? She's tired of Peligro Island, the killers, and the drama.

Knock! Knock!

"Cat?" Tori's concerned voice says. "We wanna talk to you."

She hears the door being pushed open, followed by footsteps entering the room. The bed sinks slightly as her friends sit down. A hand pulls the covers off her head, revealing her tearstained cheeks. Tori leans over to give her a hug, while Ryleigh just plays with her hair. Jade sits on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes. It doesn't mean that she doesn't care. Cat knows that, deep down, Jade West is a caring person. She just doesn't like to show that side of herself. Cat wishes that she knew why.

"We know that all this stuff is hard." Tori says softly. "We don't like it either."

"But we need to do this." Ryleigh tells her. "Do you think we enjoy having these weird powers and having to use them to fight a killer? If I could go back to the night of the accident, I would gladly stop it, but we can't do that. We just have to accept that our lives are never gonna be the same again. Once we can destroy Jackson Pearce, we're not gonna have anything to worry about. We'll just get through next week, then we'll go back to LA. But we need to understand that the danger may go away, but these abilities won't. I'm always gonna be the girl with enhances jumping/enhanced speed, Tori is always gonna be the girl that can climb walls and walk through them, Jade will always be the...creature that can manipulate electricity, and you're always gonna be able to manipulate air. The same goes for Trina, Andre, Beck, Robbie, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan."

"Can I still be an actress and pop star?" Cat asks hopefully.

"Of course." Tori laughs. "Anyway, I think Griffin is very interested in signing us to Rocque Records. We should try to impress him."

"Creature?" Jade questions, glancing at Ryleigh.

"Get over it." Ryleigh retorts as they all get off the bed. "I think Carlos figured out how to work the stove."

"I thought we lost our food when you and Kendall destroyed the bungalow." Cat says as they leave the room.

"We managed to save three boxes of pizza bagels." Tori tells her.

"Yay!" Cat squeals as she runs down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey, the storm is over." Brittany says, just a few hours after Cat's little episode. "You guys ready to go?"<p>

"Now?" Logan squeaks, wrapping his arm around Tori's arm. Brittany told them that they needed to start exploring the island soon. After the last killing, "Senor Barrera, AKA Jackson Pearce" basically went into hiding. Since his place of residence is now vacant, they can check the place out. They need to know what weapons he used, they need to interrogate his "girls," and Brittany says that since she doesn't have a superhuman power, she's gonna need to steal one of Jackson's guns. They're treading on dangerous territory, but Brittany said that it needs to be done.

"If we wanna do anything, we need to start now." Brittany tells them.

"Where are you dogs going?" Gustavo asks as he walks into the living room.

"Um, we're just gonna go for a walk." Kendall insists.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kelly warns them. Before she can say anymore, the teens are already rushing out the door. She throws her hands up, giving up on trying to tell them what to do.

James frowns as they walk down the hill, frowning at the dreary environment around them. For the most part, Peligro Island is a warm and sunny place, but it apparently tends to look depressing after a thunderstorm. James just hopes that they won't end up getting killed. He's glad that they're finally going after the guy that killed his mom and probably many other women, though. He wants to make sure that Jackson Pearce never hurts anyone else. When his mom died, everything changed. His dad allowed him to stay in LA and continue being a part of Big Time Rush, but he was pretty depressed for a while. He stopped caring about his hair and clothes, he only left the apartment for work related purposes, and all he could think about was the fact that someone had murdered his mom. Out of all the ways that a person could lose their life, James believes that murder is one of the worst. Murder and suicide are the two most terrible ways to die. He can't stand that his mom became a victim. He's gonna make sure that Jackson pays for what he did.

"Oh my gosh, pretty flowers!" Cat squeals, reaching for a pretty purple flower. But Brittant quickly grabs her wrist.

"Don't touch that!" She says urgently. "They're poisonous."

"Aww, phooey." Cat mutters as they finally reach the bottom of the hill.

"Where is his house?" Carlos asks Brittany.

"Not too far from your old bungalow." Brittany responds as they start walking down the long road.

"You mean we were living just miles away from a _murderer_?" Trina shrieks.

"SHHH!" Everyone whispers.

"Robbie, where's Rex?" Andre asks.

"He refused to leave the cabin until it's time to leave this place." Robbie says as they keep walking.

Andre doesn't know what to think of this whole situation. When Sikowitz and Gustavo first announced that they wanted VicTORious to join Big Time Rush on Peligro Island, he was excited. After all, Andre would finally get to share his music with someplace outside of the US. And Tori, Cat, Ryleigh, and Jade are incredibly talented. Who wouldn't wanna see pretty girls singing awesome tunes and dancing? Andre knows that he would enjoy it. Now that their trip has completely gone downhill, Andre can't wait to leave. But he knows that they need to do something about Jackson Pearce. The guy is dangerous! They don't wanna leave this island and allow him to continue hurting people.

"You know my cousin got stranded on an island one time?" James says. "He was there for more than a week before my aunt and uncle decided to send someone to find him."

"Great." Brittany says sarcastically.

"Look! I can do cartwheels!" Cat laughs. Everyone watches as she does two cartwheels and they shake their heads. That girl is cute, but she's so ditzy. Honestly, it's unbelievable that she can be so easily distracted. They've gotta focus on their mission, but Cat is obviously having trouble with that. She has never been very good at focusing on one thing, even if it's important. Maybe she'll learn something from this whole experience.

"How far away is it?" Trina complains.

"About twenty miles." Brittany says, walking faster.

Tori looks at Logan and sighs heavily, staying close to him. She cannot believe that they're actually going to sneak into a murderer's house. It seems like one of the most dangerous things that they could possibly do, but they're actually doing it. And Tori doesn't understand how a fifteen year old girl can be so brave. Really, it seems like Brittany has no problem with going back to the place where she was basically tortured and forced to be a slave. Tori and the rest of the group are seventeen/eighteen years old and they're nowhere near as brave as she is. Trina and the guys will be graduating from high school soon, Tori and her friends will be starting their senior year in August, and none of them have the same bravery as Brittany. It's very impressive.

"What would Jackson do these girls?" Ryleigh asks the young girl.

"Just different tasks." Brittany shrugs. "He would have us cooking, cleaning, and stuff like that. The girls and women are basically like maids. Even worse, if one of them pisses him off, he'll hurt and/or kill them."

"That's awful!" Cat gasps.

"You're telling me!"

"Is it always this chilly out here?" Kendall asks her.

"It tends to be cold after thunderstorms." Brittany tells him. "It'll warm up in a few hours."

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Brittany says as she peers through a window.<p>

Carlos frowns as he looks inside, frowning as the sight of girls and women doing various things. He even sees Stephanie sweeping the floors. He can't believe that Jackson Pearce took his Stephanie and turned her into a slave. He hopes that they can get Steph and the other girls and women out of there as soon as possible. No one deserves to live such a life.

"Come on." Brittany says, walking to the front door. She wriggles the doorknob, relieved when it finally opens. The girls and women stop working, staring at the group in bewilderment. Stephanie slowly stops sweeping, her eyes landing on Carlos. There is an awkward moment of silence as Brittany storms to another room. When she returns, she is holding a handgun.

"Um, Brittany, we thought you ran away." A blonde haired girl asks.

"I did." Brittany tells her. "But I came back because these guys and I are gonna teach Jackson a very important lesson."

"Whoa! You're gonna go after him?" Stephanie says frantically.

"We have to!" Brittany responds. "Look, do you girls wanna get out of here? Do you wanna go back home to your families? Well, we can't do that until Jackson Pearce is out of the picture, so I am gonna borrow this weapon, hunt him down, and finish him off. Got that? And if he comes back, you ladies better not tell him that we were here."

"We won't say a word." A brunette, probably in her late teens, nods.

"Alright," Brittany nods curtly. "Now we need to have a talk with you girls. First of all, we want someone to tell us if they know where Jackson is. If we're gonna find him, we've gotta have an idea of where he would run to. I would _really _appreciate if you girls would help us out. If you wanna get free, you're gonna have to work with us, okay?"

"We think he went to the other side of the island." Stephanie says quietly. "We're on the west side, but we think he went east."

"Perfect." Brittany smirks.

"Are we gonna finish the pizza bagels?" Cat asks hopefully

"Cat," Jade says calmly. "Forget about the pizza bagels!"

* * *

><p><strong>I need to explain the characters ages:) Tori and her friends are sixteenseventeen (Junior year of high school), while Trina and the guys are seventeen/eighteen (Senior year)**

**Review! :D**


	13. Anxious

"Hey, has it been less than twenty four hours since that one chick died?" Jade asks as they're walking through the forest.

"Um, yeah?" Brittany asks slowly. "Why?"

"If it's been less than twenty four hours, her spirit is still lingering and I can breathe in the fumes of her soul." Jade smirks.

Beck gives his girlfriend a weird look. He secretly wonders how they ended up being a couple, since they're mostly opposites as far as personalities and interests go, but he does remember that he loves her. Most guys would be freaked out by Jade, but Beck isn't scared at all. She can be sweet when she wants to be, but Beck is the only person that has been lucky enough to see that side of her. For Christmas, he got her a pair of scissors and she actually seemed grateful. In other words, she's not a completely jerk. She's sixty five percent mean, thirty five percent nice. Most of the time, she's just rude, but that doesn't mean that she isn't capable of being nice. He's been trying to convince her to be less...creepy, but she won't listen to him.

No one knows how respond, so they stay silent and keep walking, although the BTR guys do occasionally glance at her, obviously a bit weirded out by her strange interest in a dead girl's body. They'll get use to her after a while. When she and Beck first started dating, even he found her behavior disturbing, but he soon got use to it and anytime she makes a strange comment, it no longer bothers him. Of course, there are some things that still bother him. Like that one time where she got mad and threw some scissors at the wall and they almost hit Robbie, but he jumped out of the way. Beck just thought it was disturbing that someone could have gotten..punctured by her scissors and she didn't even care.

"Okay, Brittany, where are we going?" Trina asks impatiently.

"Steph said that he went East, so we have to keep going in that direction until we find his location." Brittany says, stopping near a tall palm tree. She frowns as she approaches it, frowning when she sees red stains on the trunk and a few spots on the ground. She touches the red stains, then pulls her hand back, frowning when she sees blood on her fingers.

"Blood." She says quietly.

James starts to speak, glancing at his bandmates with worry. They all shrug, looking just as scared as he is.

"Who's blood is it?" Tori wonders out loud.

"I dunno." Brittany sighs, wiping her fingers on her jeans. "But we know that he killed someone else."

"I _really _wanna get out of here." Logan whispers harshly.

"You can't do that until we do away with this guy." Brittany retorts as they start walking again.

Logan can't believe that his friends are willing to stay and risk getting killed. This place is full of death, torture, and bloodshed! What they're doing is stupid and dangerous, which is exactly why Logan wants to return to the cabin. Who cares if it's a little run down? It's shelter and it keeps them safe, so they would be fine if they stayed inside. But no one wants to listen to him because they all wanna use their powers to catch a bad guy. Logan knows that Cat agrees with him. After all, she had a nervous breakdown just a few hours ago.

"What are we gonna do when we find out where this guy is?" Tori asks, reaching for Logan's hand. She's just as worried as Logan and Cat are, but she knows that they're doing the right thing. They have to defeat this guy, so he can't hurt anyone else. How many people has he killed? According to Brittany, the amount is pretty high. They need to make sure that the number doesn't get any bigger. But that doesn't mean that Tori enjoys doing this. She knows that they're putting their own lives at risk, even though they're doing it for a good reason. Tori doesn't want any parents getting a call saying that their son or daughter is dead.

"What time is it?" Kendall asks, grabbing Brittany's wrist. He checks her watch and sighs heavily. "Two thirty."

Robbie whines as he walks close to Ryleigh, who immediately backs away. He knows that he's nerdy and as attractive as some guys, but he would love to get a girl like Ryleigh Chambers. There are a lot of incredibly hot girls at Hollywood Arts and Ryleigh is one of those girls. Of course, she's not the only girl that he would like to date. Tori, Jade, Cat, some other chick from his History class, and just about every other pretty girl that he knows. Sadly, they all reject him. But maybe they'll suddenly find him appealing when they hear that he has superpowers and defeated a bad guy. Girls like superheroes, right? There's one girl in his math class that likes Batman.

"You know what's a funny word?" Cat giggles. "Pickleweasel!"

"Cat, you've been watching That 70's Show, haven't you?" Jade says flatly.

"Yeah!" Cat laughs.

"You know, that is a funny word." Carlos says, holding back laughter.

"Can you guys take a break from being stupid?" Brittany asks, smacking Carlos behind the head.

"We dunno." Carlos and Cat say in unison.

James sighs and shakes his head. He's not gonna say anything about Cat because she's cute, but Carlos is just...James doesn't even know. He's not gonna disagree with Brittany. Laughing over a word from an old sitcom is pretty weird. Then again, pickleweasel is a pretty funny word. Haha, yeah, it is. Anyway, they shouldn't let funny words get in the way of their mission. James is determined to teach Jackson Pearce a lesson. He's gonna wish that he had never killed anymore. He took James's mom away and that's not something that can be forgiven.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ryleigh screams, backing into Kendall.

"What?" The rest of the group shouts in unison.

Ryleigh gasps as she hides behind Kendall, pointing at something in the bushes.

James frowns as he peeks into the bushes, suddenly screeching loudly. There is a bag of human feet laying behind it!

"Um, those are fake feet, right?" Jade says nervously. "Like the ones that Cat's brother has in his car hood?"

"Nope." Brittany says, shaking her head. They all scream and start running away, moving as fast as they can. Tori stays close to Logan as they run, terrified at the memory of the bag of human feet. That is so disgusting! Cat's brother had fake ones in his car, but that's nowhere near as bad as real feet. Ugh, Tori's gonna have nightmares about this experience for weeks.

"I am getting off this island! Even if I have to get a freaking boat to take me back to the United States!" Logan yells hysterically, turning around and running in the opposite direction. Tori looks at her friends, then chases after her boyfriend. She isn't gonna let him roam this island by himself. No one should walk around Peligro Island on their own. It's way too dangerous.

"Logan!" She yells, grabbing his hand. "What are you thinking?"

"I refuse to stay here any longer!" Logan retorts, gasping for air. Oh boy, he's gonna have a panic attack. Hoping to stop it from happening, she drags him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then they hear the cracking of a branch and they scream in fear, continuing to run away. She really wants to go back to the cabin, but Logan is bound and determined to leave now. Ugh, the boy is delusional.

* * *

><p>"James, I'm tired." Cat whines as she stops running.<p>

James frowns as he watches his friends run ahead. They can always catch up to the group. It won't hurt to stop and rest. In fact, it's probably a good thing. Besides, they're together, so they should be safe, right? James doesn't want anyone to get so tired that they can't fight. They need to save up their energy, so they'll have it when it's really needed. Cat looks like she's ready to pass out and James certainly doesn't want that to happen. Anyway, he's feeling pretty worn out too. He feels like getting some rest.

"I guess we can stop." He says, lifting her into his arms. He sits on the floor and lets her sit on his lap, holding her against his chest. He kisses the top of her head and plays with her red hair, smiling softly. He closes his eyes and buries his face in her hair. Now that the rain has stopped, he can see a rainbow appearing in the sky. It's probably the only beautiful thing that they've seen in a while. Everything else has just been one big disaster. This has been far from the trip that they were hoping for.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?" Cat asks softly. "You know, I've been wondering what has been upsetting you."

James was hoping that she wouldn't ask.

"Um, my mom." James says softly as he wipes his eyes, which are suddenly filled with tears. "A few months ago, Jackson Pearce murdered her. She lived in Minnesota and I was in California, but the police told me what happened. They never caught him, but he kidnapped Stephanie a month later, then he must have went to Peligro Island. I wanna get back at him because he took her away from me. Yeah, she was stubborn sometimes, but she was my mom. She took care of me like any good parent does and Jackson killed her."

Cat's eyes fill with tears and she wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. His tears get all over the shoulder of her pink sweater, but she doesn't care at all. Her boyfriend needs someone to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." She says softly, kissing his cheek.

"I'm fine." James murmurs, wiping his cheeks. "Lets go."

"Um, I think we're lost." Cat says suddenly, looking around. James frowns as he also looks and, sure enough, their friends are nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I've gotta get ready for my math class, then I've got some somework to do!:) After I do all that, I'll try to start working on the next chapter:D<strong>

**And the bag of feet (*shiver*) is from the last VicTORious episode:P Except I decided to make the feet real, so the story would be more suspenseful and mysterious **

**Review! :D**


	14. Lost

"Hey, I think we're lost." Tori whispers awkwardly as she and Logan walk through the woods. Their surroundings consist of trees, some bushes, and a dark sky, but nothing else. Ugh, fantastic. Peligro Island isn't a place for getting lost. Yeah, they have their superpowers, but neither power is much use for self defense. Tori can climb walls and walk through them, Logan can see future events, but they aren't like Jade or Kendall, who arguably have the most powerful abilities of the group. Kendall could easily burn someone and Jade could electrocute them. Tori and Logan will never be able to defend themselves unless they can find the rest of the group and they can all stick together, but Logan is determined to get off the island.

"We'll find a way out of here." Logan mutters as he steps over some branches.

Tori sighs as she follows him, shaking her head. She never thought Logan was that stubborn, but he's acting like a total pain. She keeps arguing that they should go back and find their friends, but he refuses. He's gonna get out of here, no matter what it takes. Tori thinks that they're making a huge mistake, but Logan will not listen to her. It's quite frustrating, but she doesn't know what to do. She can't just let him walk around the island by himself, so she has to stay with him. She's tempted to leave him alone, but she doesn't want him getting hurt. If they stick together and they run into any trouble, they just might be able to work together. Hopefully, they won't have to worry about that, but you never know.

"Logan, this is ridiculous!" She says, reaching for his hand. "Have you not been paying attention to the past...three days? You have to listen to me! This place is scaring me too! But we cannot just be out here by ourselves! We need to stay with the group, so we are gonna go back and find them. Don't even bother arguing with me, okay? We are going right now."

Logan glares at her before turning around and walking back in Tori's desired direction. She sighs, then she smiles in satisfaction before following him. He's mad now, but he'll get over it. She knows how to cheer him up. She understands his desire to leave, but safety is more important. If it means staying on the island with their friends, then that's definitely Tori's preference.

"You can't stay mad at me." She says as she walks behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yeah, I can!"

"Maybe, but I know you won't."

"You're lucky you're cute, you know that?" Logan says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Tori smiles happily and wraps her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. She feels him kissing the top of her head and she hugs him tighter, feeling safe in his arms. The positive side of being lost in the woods is that she and Logan get some alone time. She's all for alone time with her boyfriend. At least she has a cute guy to keep her company. Okay, that sounded really shallow. Whatever! Being with Logan is very comforting, especially with everything that has been going on.

BANG!

"What was that?" She asks, her voice shaking.

"I...RUN!" Logan suddenly yells, grabbing her hand. They run as fast as they can, desperately looking for a hiding place. They run around and when they turn to run in a different direction, they end up bumping into each other and falling onto their backs. They groan as they sit up, rubbing their now bruised noses. Then they quickly stand up and kneel behind a bush, peeking over it.

"What was that?" Tori whispers harshly.

"I don't know." Logan says carefully, gasping for air. "Lets keep going."

* * *

><p>"Hit the lights! Let the music move you! Lose yourself tonight!" Cat sings as she holds onto James's hand, following him through the woods. They're trying to find the rest of the group, but they're not having much luck. She's scared because the island is really big and their friends could be anywhere. Anyway, she hopes that everyone is okay. She also hopes that she and James will be okay. She knows that they should have stuck with the group, but they didn't because they were both really tired. She wonders if Tori and Logan ever found their way back to the group. When Logan freaked out, Tori went after him, but Cat is worried that they might have gotten lost, too!<p>

"Hey, you need to be quiet." James says softly, holding onto her hand.

"It's a new song that Andre wrote." Cat says quietly, snuggling against her boyfriend.

BANG!

"Um, that was a gunshot." She says slowly, suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist. She looks at James's face, noticing that his eyes are filled with fear. The gunshot sounds off once again and this time, it sounds even closer than before. She and James break into a run, rushing down the road. They desperately search for a place to hide, but they choose to keep running when they hear the gunshot. She runs ahead of James, but stops when she hears a yelp of pain. She turns around, her eyes widening in horror when she sees James sitting on the ground. He's holding his right ankle, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Jay!" She says, kneeling in front of him.

"Ah, it's my ankle." James groans, flinching when Cat touches his injured ankle.

"What should I do?" Cat says, starting to panic.

"Just help me up and keep going." James says tightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Even though she's small, she manages to help him off the ground. They limp as fast as they can down the long road until they are far away from the gunshot and whoever is firing the shots. Worried that James is in too much pain, Cat takes him behind some bushes and helps him sit down, where they hopefully won't be noticeable. She lowers him to the ground and watches as he reaches for his ankle, rubbing the pained area.

"One time, I sprained my ankle and my brother tried to perform first aid on me." She tells him. "But he just made it worse."

"Good to know." James whispers sarcastically. He winces as he touches his ankle again, groaning softly. He knows that they needed to get away from the mysterious gunshot, but he's starting to regret running. He was moving so fast and he didn't pay attention, so he ended up tripping. He thought that Carlos was the clumsy one, but even James Diamond can fall every once in a while. He hates admitting that.

"You can't possibly walk." Cat says quietly, frowning when she sees something from the corner of her eye. "Yay!"

"What?" James says painfully.

"I found a golf cart!" Cat says eagerly, clapping her hand.

"You wanna use it?" James asks in curiosity.

"We can keep moving, but you won't have to walk on your foot!" Cat tells him. James shrugs and squints his eyes as Cat helps him off the ground, limping toward the old golf cart parked next to a tall tree. He gets into the passengers seat and watches with anxiety as Cat gets behind the wheel. Cat doesn't even have her drivers license yet. Should James really trust her to drive a golf cart? But it's not like he can drive right now. A person needs their right foot when driving and James's foot is currently unavailable. Therefore, despite his better judgement, he's gonna have to trust Cat.

"You better not crash." He tells her, squeaking as she starts the cart. Before he can say anything else, Cat turns the cart around and drives onto the road, speeding away. James holds on tight, almost fearing for his life. Whenever they run over a slight bump, pain flares up in James's ankle. He hopes that Cat doesn't end up crashing this thing.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where did Logan, Tori, James, and Cat go?" Carlos asks as he looks around. Their four friends are nowhere to be found and Carlos can feel himself getting rather nervous. He even heard a couple gunshots a while ago and althought he suspects that he's just hearing things, it really does bother him. What if they're hurt? Carlos thought that Tori was gonna convince Logan to stay on the island with them, while James and Cat stayed back for whatever reason. Carlos just hopes that they'll return soon.<p>

"Yeah, where are they?" Kendall says worriedly. He frowns as his cell phone suddenly beeps. He takes his phone from his jeans pocket and notices that he has a text message. He recently got a Pop Tiger app, so he can get new stories sent to his phone. All he has to do is pick his favorite celebrities and he'll receive new articles about that celebrity. Of course, Jo is one of the celebrities that he picked. So far, it seems that filming for the Chauncey Jackson trilogy is going well. He also picked celebrities such as Camille Roberts, Lucy Stone, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Tiffany Thornton, and he obviously chose Big Time Rush. He wants to know what Pop Tiger is saying about BTR.

"What does the message say?" Ryleigh asks him.

**Jo Taylor has gone missing!**

**The former New Town High actress has been filming a movie in New Zealand, but she disappeared early yesterday morning. Authories are already on the case, searching for possible clues that might indicate Jo's location. According to sources on the set, Jo was last seen entering her room at the SKYCITY Hotel around eight thirty last night and when her roommate woke up this morning, the eighteen year old actress was nowhere to be found. The roommate, who wishes to remain anonymous, immediately alerted the authorities, as well as the cast and crew of Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows.**

"He took Jo."

**Song**

**Hit The Lights-Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	15. Separated

Stephanie mumbles under her breath as she wipes the kitchen floor with a wash cloth. Words can't even begin to describe how much she really hates doing this. She could be in Los Angeles, working on her film career, but she's on a stupid island with people she doesn't even know, working for a guy that she can't stand. Even worse, he's always bringing new girls and women into the large bungalow. Some of the girls are as young as thirteen and it makes Stephanie very sad. No one should have to be in a situation like this. Stephanie hopes that Jackson won't ever go after her friends. And he appointed her as his "assistant," but Stephanie doesn't wanna be his assistant! Yeah, she's pretty much the leader among the group, but she wishes that Jackson would have chosen someone else. She feels like she's just as bad as Jackson because she accepted the offer.

"Let me go!" A frantic voice yells. Stephanie frowns as she stands up, sitting the wet cloth on the kitchen island. She slowly walks toward the arch leading to the living room, her heart sinking when she sees two of Jackson's henchmen dragging a familiar blonde into the room. When Stephanie sees the girl's face, her eyes fill with tears. No, not Jo. They did not go to New Zealand and kidnap Jo. That girl is one of Stephanie's closest friends and she doesn't need to be here. She's far too innocent for a job like this. All the girls in Jackson's bungalow have to not only complete household work, but they also have some pretty dangerous tasks. For example, Stephanie and Brittany (Who escaped a few months ago) have went with Jackson on his kidnapping sprees. It wasn't fun at all! Usually, Brittany would be the lookout and Stephanie would help Jackson kidnap the victim, keeping her hand over the person's mouth to keep them quiet. She really hates participating in horrible crimes like this. Luckily, she has never had to be involved in any murders.

"Whoa!" She says, pushing past two other girls. "What is she doing here?"

"The boss asked us to fly out to New Zealand and get her." One of the guys, Miles, tells her. The other henchmen, Will, shoves Jo into Stephanie's arms. Stephanie shakes her head and leads Jo over to the couch, gently forcing the girl to sit down. Then she whips around to face Miles and Will, staring them down. These idiots are nowhere near as tough as Jackson, so she's not afraid of them. They even taught her how to fight and she frequently uses her newfound abilities against them. They're both dumb as a brick, so beating them up isn't too hard. She's amazed that they can actually focus during missions. If Stephanie were in Jackson's position, Miles and Will are probably the last people that she would choose for a mission.

"She doesn't belong here!" Stephanie growls, smacking Miles behind the head.

"Look, she has to stay here!" Will argues. "Otherwise, we'll get fired!"

"Ugh, Tiffany, could you take Jo upstairs and try to keep her calm?" Stephanie says tiredly, rubbing her temples. Tiffany is one of the first people that befriended Stephanie when she first came to Peligro Island. She's twenty five, with blonde hair and green eyes. She's usually the one that takes care of the new girls, who are usually a bit freaked out when they are first brought here. Tiffany has somehow manages to help them through the traumatizing experience, even going as far as reassuring them that they'll get out of here eventually. Stephanie doesn't really like to make promises like that because you never really know, but she supposes that Tiffany's optimistic attitude might be a good thing.

"Okay." Tiffany sighs, helping Jo up. "Lets go, sweetie."

"Steph, what is going on?" Jo questions before she is led up the staircase.

"I am gonna continue cleaning the kitchen and when I come back to this room, you two better be ready to send that girl back to New Zealand." Stephanie threatens, pointing a finger at the two henchmen.

"But she's hot." Miles says slowly.

"Get back to work!" Stephanie snaps. Miles and Will turn around and rush out of the door, leaving Stephanie to smirk to herself. Who knew that she would get the chance to threaten two henchmen?

* * *

><p>"Cat, can we please stop?" James gulps as Cat speeds down the road. He is never letting this girl drive again. She almost crushed into a tree just a few minutes ago, but James was paying attention, so he was able to get them back on the road. However, he has a feeling that Cat is eventually gonna screw this up. His ankle seems to be hurting even more now, so he really wishes that they could stop. He's pretty sure that they've gotten far away from whoever was firing the guns, so stopping won't hurt.<p>

"Seriously, my ankle is hurting." He tells her. To his relief, Cat pulls off to the side and stops the cart. He flinches as he touches his ankle, then he slowly gets out of the cart. He sits on the ground and starts taking his shoes and socks off, since he hasn't actually seen what his ankle looks like. He has feeling that it isn't pretty, but he's still curious. Yep, it's bruised and swollen. Ugh, it hurts so bad. How is he gonna fight with a sprained ankle? He can't even walk by himself! He really wishes that he hadn't tripped, so he wouldn't have to worry about giving Cat control of a freaking golf cart. Honestly, she's not a very good driver. She saw some animal that looked like a chinchilla (Aren't those supposedly found in _South America_?) and she suddenly stopped the cart so she could go and pet it.

He hisses softly, hoping that massaging the ankle might lessen the pain. He bites the inside of his cheek, groaning as the pain only gets worse. Cat sits next to him and rests her head on his shoulder, hugging his bicep. Her presence is rather comforting, so he tries to focus on her, rather than the pain in his ankle. It still hurts a lot, though.

"Can we find a place to stay until tomorrow?" Cat asks softly, snuggling against him.

"Well, I see a tree house in that tree over there." James says, looking ahead. A tree house, held up by a few palm trees, is straight ahead, waiting for it's next resident. James supposes that it'll be a decent place to stay. However, with his injury, getting into the tree house might be difficult. But he'll have to try because they really need shelter.

"Yeah, let's try it." He says, squinting as he pushes himself off the ground. He wraps his arm around Cat's shoulders and they start limping toward the tree, searching for the ladder. Finally, they find it. Cat lets James climb up first and, as expected, he finds that it's not very easy. In fact, it seems impossible. Everytime weight is put on his injured ankle, he clenches his teeth and cries out in pain, silently begging for this to be over soon. He knows that his ankle is gonna need medical attention soon, but since he won't be getting it yet, he just needs to rest.

He finally makes it into the tree house, immediately laying down on his back. He closes his eyes, whimpering at the pain. He looks to his left and sees Cat climbing into the tree house before letting the door close behind her. Then he sits up, staring at his ankle. It looks absolutely terrible, all swollen and bruised. It's so frustrating, but he doesn't know what he can do to make it better. Logan is the medical expert, but he's not here right now.

"Does it hurt?" Cat asks him.

"Oh yeah." James nods, laying back down.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't Jo know Jujitsu?" Andre asks as he flies next to his friends. Yep, while everyone else is walking, he's putting his flying power to work. He's actually enjoying this. He even has Ryleigh carrying both his guitar and her own. Ah, flying is fun. He can't say that he's completely use to having a superpower, but he's getting there. Kendall and Tori both think that they should all just accept that their lives are never gonna be the same, so Andre is trying to follow their advice. Chances are, these powers aren't gonna away, so there's no point in complaining about something that you can't change. Besides, Andre thinks that it's pretty cool that he now has his own form of transportation.<p>

"Yeah, I hope she can defend herself." Kendall responds. He cannot believe that Jo is on Peligro Island. Brittany seems to believe that he sent two of his henchmen to New Zealand to grab her, since he's in hiding. Kendall is seriously pissed off. He knows that he and Jo aren't dating anymore, but he'll always care about her. He would hate for her to get hurt or killed. They need to find Jackson and kill him, so they can free all of his victims. Kendall isn't about to let him harm more innocent people. Jackson Pearce is going down.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Logan, Tori, James, and Cat!" Carlos complains.

"Look, they'll be fine on their own." Jade snaps, pushing past him. Beck rolls his eyes, but he makes sure that Jade doesn't see him. Since Carlos learned that Stephanie is still alive, he has pretty much stopped flirting with Jade. Beck is relieved, too. He doesn't want some other guy trying to steal his girl away from him, even though she can be a bit of a gank. She's still his girlfriend, you know! Beck doesn't like when other guys flirt with Jade.

"Guys, just shut up." Brittany tells them. "I know we're all worried about the others, but we need to stay focused on finding Jackson."

"Whatever." Carlos and Jade mumble.

* * *

><p>"Did you really hit Jade?" Logan laughs as he and Tori walk through the forest, hand in hand.<p>

Tori rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head. She doesn't know why she had to mention the stage fighting incident. She should've known that he would laugh. Anyway, Jade faked her black eye. Tori never actually hit her, but she made everyone believe that Tori had harmed her. So everyone was scared of Tori, saw Jade as the victim, and Tori ended up cleaning the auditorium after some play. She's glad that Andre told her about Jade's lie. And Jade finally came to her senses and chose to help Tori clean the theatre. However, that doesn't mean that they're friends.

"No." She retorts, slapping his arm. She laughs as he wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tightly as they walk. They've been walking for a few hours and they haven't had any problems. No one has gotten hurt, they haven't had anyone attack them, so they're doing pretty good, considering their predicament. They're still searching for the rest of the group and they hope that they'll find their friends very soon. It was a lot easier to deal with being trapped on the island when they were all together.

"I'm getting tired." She sighs, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Get on my back." Logan suggests. "I'll carry you."

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm a lot stronger than you think." Logan insists. "Come on."

Tori shrugs and jumps onto his back, wrapping her arms around him. Logan holds onto her legs so she doesn't fall off and he keeps walking. He smiles as Tori kisses his cheek, relieved that he has her with him. When he panicked and decided to make an attempt at leaving the island, he's glad that Tori followed him. She also changed his mind about leaving. They need to defeat Jackson Pearce, then they need to wait for the plane before they try to leave. He was just creeped out by the bag of human feet. It was a pretty disturbing sight.

"I think we should find a place to stay until tomorrow." She tells him. "We need to stay rested."

"How about that tree house?" Logan suggests. Tori looks toward the other side of the road, noticing a tree house held up by several trees. What if someone is in there? Someone could be in that tree house, ready to kill them! They need to get some sleep, but she doesn't know if she wants to take the chance of her and Logan getting hurt. Maybe they can at least peek inside.

"Lets go." She sighs, grabbing his hand.

They both climb up the ladder and Tori pushes the door open before crawling inside with Logan following close behind. They jump in surprise when they see James and Cat, both fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>You should watch James's "Best interview ever" video! :D It's on his Youtube channel, he's wearing glasses, and he looks super cute! :D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	16. Found

"Do you see James and Cat napping? Or am I just halucinating?" Logan whispers to Tori, glancing at their two friends. He's happy to see them, but he doesn't wanna get his hopes up about them being real. They've been walking for hours in the hot sun, so it's possible that he's just imagining the whole thing. For all he knows, this could be an empty tree house and they're still alone. He really hopes that James and Cat are really here, though. If the four of them are together, they have a better chance of surviving while they search for the others. Or they could look for Gustavo, Kelly, Sikowitz, and Griffin! But that's probably not a good idea. If the adults know their secret, they'll be screwed. Their powers need to stay secret. Besides, Kelly would probably try to stop them from leaving again. She and the other adults would just interfere with their mission.

"I think." Tori whispers awkwardly, slowly approaching James and Cat. She lightly nudges James's leg with her foot, breathing a sigh of relief when he mumbles. They watch as his eyes opens. He looks at Cat, who's still asleep. He looks around the tree house and his eyes land on Tori and Logan. He looks confused at first, then his confusion turns into relief. Okay, he must be real. Logan really has a feeling that he's not imagining anything. James and Cat are right in front of them! But he didn't know that they had gotten lost, too!

"Logan? Tori?" He murmurs, running his fingers through his hair. He flinches in pain and Logan frowns, worried for his friend. He looks James over to see if there's injuries and when he sees James's right ankle, he sighs. It looks like a sprained ankle or possibly a fracture, but Logan really hopes that it's not broken. He wonders how long it's been like that. James surely hasn't gotten the proper first aid yet. After all, he's been with Cat all this time. Logan doesn't wanna sound mean or anything, but he's pretty sure that Cat has no business taking care of an injured person.

"Yeah, it's us." Logan says, sitting next to James's foot. "It looks like you messed up your ankle."

"Yeah, we were running and I twisted it." James says tiredly, sitting up. He winces as Logan touches his ankle and he looks at Cat, who's finally awake. He holds back a cry and squeezes his eyes shut, desperately wanting Logan to stop touching his foot. He takes slow, deep breaths and tries to relax. It's hard, though. His ankle hurts like hell and he honestly can't stand it. As much as he hates to admit it, he actually feels like crying. He wishes that someone would hold his hand because he needs someone comforting him. So he looks at Cat and holds out his hand, sighing when she grabs it. She rests her head on his shoulder and he grits his teeth tightly, feeling his eyes welling up with tears.

"I wish I had some gauze to wrap around it." Logan says quietly, pulling his hand away from the injured ankle.

"Actually, I brought some." Tori says, reaching into her jeans pocket. Sure enough, she shows them a small roll of gauze. Logan loves how prepared she is. "You know, just in case something like this happened."

"Thanks." Logan says, taking the gauze from her. He wraps some around James's ankle and hands the rest back to Tori. "How did you guys get lost?"

"We got tired, so we stopped and rested." Cat explains. "And we got lost."

"Man, that sucks." Logan says as he helps James up. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Ugh, I don't wanna try going back down there." James groans.

"You've gotta try." Logan tells him as they approach the exit. He pats James's shoulder before he starts climbing back down the ladder, carefully making sure that he doesn't fall. He finally reaches the ground and signals for James to get down. The injured boy gets a pained look on his face as he starts climbing down the ladder, whimpering in pain. Logan stays close, just in case James falls. Hopefully, that won't happen, but it never hurts to be safe. Anyway, James continues climbing down the ladder until he finally reaches the ground. Logan holds onto him, while Tori starts climbing down. After she's on the ground, Cat climbs down the ladder. Then they all breath sighs of relief. Now they can continue searching for their friends.

* * *

><p>Jo is silent as she mops the kitchen floor. She's never been so scared in her entire life. One minute, she's in her hotel room. The next minute, she's being dragged out of her hotel room and onto a freaking plane! What the hell? She is suppose to be filming the Chauncey Jackson trilogy in New Zealand, but she can't do that until she gets back to New Zealand. She hasn't even heard of Peligro Island! So far, she doesn't like it at all. It's creepy and disturbing, you know? On the bright side, Stephanie is alive. Everyone back in LA thinks that she's dead. Apparently, she's been working as some guy's slave for the past six months. It's disgusting that the guy takes innocent girls and turns them into his workers.<p>

"You know, we're gonna find a way to get out of here." Stephanie says as she walks into the room. "Brittany and the guys are gonna go after Jackson and defeat him. Once they do that, we're out of here."

"Yeah...Wait, what?" Jo says suddenly. "Who are the guys? Stephanie, who are you talking about?"

"Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan! They performed a concert here and were suppose to leave three days later, but Jackson cancelled their flight, so they won't be leaving until next week."

"Are they okay?" Jo whispers loudly.

"They're fine." Stephanie insists.

Kendall is here? Jo's ex boyfriend is on Peligro Island? Why would Gustavo (Or Griffin?) arrange for them to play a concert on this terrible island? It's not right! Kendall and Jo may be broken up, but Jo loves him and only wants the best for him. She wants him to be safe and happy, whether they're together or not. If he wants to date someone else, Jo doesn't mind, but she draws the line at him being put in any dangerous situation. Visiting Peligro Island? Jo thinks that it's a terribly stupid idea, not that Kendall could help it. Either Gustavo or Griffin arranged for Big Time Rush to play here. Jo just can't believe that they have to be here and go after Jackson! They should stay in their guest home!

"Jo? Are you okay?" Stephanie asks carefully.

"Mmm hmm." Jo says, looking absolutely terrified.

* * *

><p>Back in LA, twelve year old Katie Knight is lounging by the Palm Woods pool. The place has been kind of boring since the guys went to Peligro Island and Mama Knight's worry was only increased when Kelly called and told her that their flight had been cancelled. Katie insists that they will be fine, but she'll admit that she is a little concerned. The guys haven't called in a couple days, even though they promised that they would. Katie thought that Kendall would definitely call, but he hasn't. She hopes that they aren't hurt. Since the car accident, everyone has been a little paranoid.<p>

"Why do the guys have to stay in LA?" Camille says while studying the script for her new movie.

"Their flight got cancelled." Katie tells her.

"Someone cancelled their flight?" Camille asks, finally looking up. "Why?"

Katie just shrugs and looking toward the pool entrance, watching as Lucy Stone walks toward them. She moved here late last summer. All the guys were in love with her at first and Kendall even ended up going out with her a few times, but they finally decided to stay friends. Kendall still loved Jo and wasn't ready to be in another serious relationship. But it seems like he's very interested in Ryleigh. They would be cute together. Well, Katie thinks that they would be a cute couple. They're both from Minnesota, they both love hockey, they both have anger management problems, and they're both incredibly stubborn. Sounds like a perfect match, right?

"Okay, I tried calling Kendall's cell phone and he won't answer." Lucy says as she sits next to Katie. "I'm starting to get really worried."

"I know." Camille nods. "Same here."

"Think we should go to Peligro Island and check on them?" Katie suggests.

"Katie, you're twelve." Lucy reminds her. "You're a little young to be flying to strange islands by yourself, don't you think?"

"You and Camille could come with me!" Katie tells her. "Please? Kendall and the rest of the group could be hurt! We need to make sure that they're okay and if they're not, we need to help them! Come on! This is really important!"

"How are we suppose to explain your disappearance to your mom?" Camille smirks.

"I'll leave a note!" Katie responds.

"Fine!" Lucy finally says. "We'll go to Peligro Island, but if we die, I'm blaming you."

"You won't be able to blame me." Katie says weirdly. "Because we'll be dead."

"Okay, let's stop talking about dying!" Camille says quickly.

Katie smiles proudly, happy that she got what she wanted. She's not spoiled, though. She simply cares about her four older brothers and she's determined to make sure that they return to LA alive. Yeah, going to Peligro Island without adult supervision might be a bad idea, but Katie honestly doesn't care. Why? Because Kendall and his friends are trapped on Peligro Island and Katie, Camille, and Lucy are gonna protect them. Katie doesn't know how successful her plan is gonna be, but she's very hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of a short chapter, but I felt that this would be a good place to stop;) Now you can ponder the following question:P Is it a good idea for Katie, Camille, and Lucy to go to Peligro Island? Or would they be better off if they stayed at home? Haha:P <strong>

**Anyway, I've got another idea! A few weeks ago, CarlosPenaLuverBTR1 suggested that I should take one shot requests from readers about the How To Love series! I was gonna wait until after Danger Island is finished, but I don't think it would hurt to get started! As far as fanfiction goes, Danger Island is still my first priority, but I would like to see some requests about the How To Love series! I'll probably post it today:) **

**Anyway, review! :D**


	17. Reunited

"I don't think I can walk any further." James says, his voice strained from the pain. He just wants to lay down and take a nap, but no one seems to be interested in allowing him to do so. His ankle hurts so bad, he can't move it, and he just wants to rest. However, Logan says that they need to keep moving. Yeah, it sucks that James has to keep walking, but Logan has a feeling that they'll be finding the rest of the group soon. He is the psychic, so he has visions at random moments that give him an idea of what's gonna happen or where something is. James hopes that he'll have a vision about their friends, so they can feel safe again. When the whole group was together, James didn't feel on edge like he does right now.

"You're fine, buddy." Logan says, holding onto his waist. James holds back tears, keeping his injured ankle of the ground. Suddenly, Logan stops walking, seeming to be frozen still. They all look at him and Tori waves her hand in front of his face, jumping back when he suddenly snaps out of his daze. He has a look of realization and they all watch him with curiosity, waiting to hear what he's gonna say.

"I know where they are!" He says frantically. "And they're in trouble!"

He starts running ahead and James stumbles, but his eagerness causes him to start running alongside Logan, even though it's making the pain in his ankle even worse. The four of them run as fast as they can down the road, jumping over logs and rocks along the way. Adrenaline runs through their bodies, giving them the energy to keep running at top speed. They breath deeply as they run, looking around for their friends. Cat squeaks when a loud gunshot is heard and they all fear the worst. Oh no! James hopes that no one got hurt.

BANG!

"Where is that coming from?" Tori asks in a panicked voice.

"This way!" Logan says, motioning to his left. They turn left and run through the woods, desperately searching for their friends. The gunshots continue and they start to become even more afraid as they keep going. Finally, they arrive at a large clearing in the woods and they finally see what's going on. Their friends are standing across from a group of henchmen in black. Brittany has a handgun pointed at them, looking as fierce as ever. The henchmen have their own guns pointed at the group. To their surprise, Brittany points her gun in the air and fires a shot at the sky, glaring at them.

"What is going on?" Cat says loudly, becoming silent again when the henchmen look in her direction.

"Get them!" A booming voice shouts. The henchmen run at James, Logan, Tori, and Cat. At first, they aren't sure what to do, but they finally figure it out. They have to use their powers if they wanna survive. Of course, James doesn't really know how to use his powers in a fight, but he'll try. He raises his hand and lets a water ball shoot at the henchmen. The water hits the ground and a couple of the henchmen slip, accidentally bumping heads and knocking each other unconscious. Hmm, that wasn't too bad. He's fairly impressed with himself.

"Hey, I'm just the smart guy!" Logan yells, trying to run away from them. One comes up behind him and tightens his arm around Logan's neck, but Logan elbows him in the stomach, forcing him to let go.

"I'm too pretty for this." Trina whines before using her enhanced agility skills to fight the henchmen.

One henchman runs toward Ryleigh, but she jumps high into the air, landing on the opposite side of the clearing. She punches a henchmen in the face and knees another one in the stomach.

Kendall shoots fireballs in every direction and one of them hits a henchman's arm, causing the man to scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"Where is the latino?" One guy yells, searching for Carlos.

"Oh, he's-" Cat starts to say, but Beck quickly slaps his hand over her mouth. With Beck's hand still covering her mouth, she lifts her hand and fires some air at the henchmen, blowing a few of them against some trees, knocking them unconscious. Wow, she has never done that before. It's so cool! She doesn't really like fighting, but this kinda reminds her of a movie that she saw last week. It was about a crime fighting monkey! She likes monkeys, especially lemurs. Is a lemur a part of the monkey family?

"Don't give him away." Beck whispers, finally letting her go.

"Get the girl!" Another henchmen shouts, pointing at Jade. Two of the men run at her, but she lifts both of her hands and shoots electric bolts at them, causing both of them to pass out. Cat looks over at Robbie, who is simply standing off to the side. He looks like he's thinking about something, though. Maybe he's using his animal manipulation ability to call some nice animals out to help them. Cat hopes that he's calling the cute chinchilla that Cat saw earlier. The little guy was so cute! If she could, she would totally take him home.

Woof! Woof!

"A dog? Out of all the creatures you could pick, you chose a dog?" Andre asks the nerdy boy.

"I'm still mastering my power, okay?" Robbie retorts. They turn around and see a small, adorable little black and white husky running toward them.

"Really, boy? That's the best you could come up with?" The only conscious henchman laughs. But his amusement doesn't last very long. Suddenly, the small dog starts growling at him and lunges at him, sinking it's teeth into the man's leg. The henchmen screams and tries to shake the dog off, but he fails miserably. The dog growls and keeps his teeth in the man's leg.

"Man, that little guy is tough." Carlos says as he finally reappears.

The dog finally lets go and the last henchmen turns around and runs into the woods, disappearing from their sight.

"Hey, what's your name, little guy?" Logan asks, kneeling in front of the puppy. The dog barks and paws at Logan's hand, while Logan rubs his head. "Do you have a home?"

"Hey, he's cute." James smiles, admiring the small dog.

"I don't think he has a family." Logan says sadly, lifting the adorable creature into his arms. "Do you think we should keep him? He seems like he might be a good addition to the team. You saw how he scared that last henchman off."

"I think Logan's right." James says, rubbing the dog's head. "But I think he needs a name first."

"Fox?" Kendall suggests.

"Yeah, I like that." James says, taking Fox from Logan. "Do you like that name, buddy?"

Fox barks in agreement and they all smile at him, all excited about the newest addition to the group. However, when they see all the unconscious henchmen around them, they realize that standing her and fawning over their new puppy probably isn't such a good idea. So James hands Fox to Tori and Logan grabs a hold of him, helping him stay standing as they walk away from the clearing.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you guys." Tori says in relief.

"Where the hell did you idiots go anyway?" Jade asks.

"Jade..." Beck says in a warning voice.

"Hey, at least we found each other." Cat says, wrapping her arm around James's waist.

* * *

><p>"This has gotta be the stupidest thing that we've ever done." Lucy says as the plane lands on Peligro Island's beach. She's a huge risk taker, but this is much too big of a risk. Before they boarded the plane, she researched Peligro Island on her phone and she didn't like what she read. She even searched for some reviews from people that have actually visited the island and not many of them seemed pleased with their experience. Lucy thinks that they should turn around and go back to LA, but Katie and Camille refuse to do that until they know that the guys and the VicTORious gang are safe.<p>

"Don't be such a pessimist." Camille says as the door opens. They walk down the steps and onto the beach, frowning in confusion. There's not a single person around, but the pilot did mention that there was a thunderstorm earlier. That probably has something to do with it. By the way, even the pilot seemed a little reluctant about them travelling to Peligro Island. According to one of those reviewers on the internet, Peligro Island is one of the most dangerous places that a person could visit. Then Lucy looked up the world peligro, only to find out that it means danger in Spanish.

"Thanks for taking us!" Katie tells the pilot before grabbing Lucy and Camille's arms, pulling them toward the road.

* * *

><p>Gustavo has never been very good at admitting things, but he's gonna do it right now. He is actually worried about the dogs and the rest of the group. They have been gone for almost a whole day and they still haven't returned. Gustavo would call a search party, but there are no police or anything like that on this stupid island. Also, he thinks that the dogs are hiding something, but he can't figure out what that something is. He wishes that there was someone around here smart enough to figure it out. Sikowitz and Griffin are definitely out of the question, Kelly's smart but not smart enough to figure out secrets, and Gustavo's doesn't know what's going on either.<p>

"They all left their cell phones here." Kelly says worriedly, walking into the living room. "We won't be able to contact them."

"You know Freddie Benson's mom?" Sikowitz questions.

"Freddie who?" Griffin asks.

"Freddie Benson from iCarly." Sikowitz says. "Apparently, his mom installed a chip in his head when he was a baby. Well, the "dogs" parents should have done that. If they had chips in their heads, we could track them down. But it's too late now."

"Should we go out and look for them?" Kelly asks nervously. "It's awfully dangerous out there, though."

She wants to stay in their cabin, where they're safe from any kind of freaks and weirdos. They've already seen what can happen around here, so it's probably best if they stay in doors. However, she also wants to make sure that the guys are okay. She just doesn't know how they can go out and search for the guys without getting killed. As worried as she is, she doesn't wanna put her own life at risk. Is that kind of selfish? She isn't trying to be. It's just that they've been on this island long enough and she's ready to get out of here. She wants to be alive when she leaves this place.

"Lets wait until tomorrow." Gustavo responds. "It's getting late."

* * *

><p><strong>Something is going with the alerts for reviews and PM messages:( I haven't been getting email notifications, but I hope that it'll be fixed soon! I also mentioned this on the How To Love one shot request story that I posted yesterday:) By the way, you should check that out and if you have a one shot idea that you want me to write, tell me in a review! :D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	18. Secrets

"I thought we were gonna spend the night in the tree house." Cat says, laying down with her head on James's lap.

"We just changed our minds." James says with a smile. "Besides, we found our friends."

They are sitting by a campfire, relaxing after a long day of traveling. They're probably several miles away from their cabin now and since they've been walking for so many hours, they need to get some sleep. They found a safe clearing, where they set up the camfire. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Robbie, and Ryleigh are already asleep, but everyone else is still awake. Most of them just don't feel like sleeping because they're worried about Jackson finding them. James will admit that he's a little scared too, especially since he has an injured ankle and can't really do much fighting.

"Mmm hmm." Cat mumbles, snuggling against him. James smiles and plays with her hair, watching as she drifts off to sleep. He wonders what they're gonne do after they defeat Jackson. How will they get back to the cabin? He knows that they still have a while before they find Jackson and he hopes that they'll be able to find their way back to the cabin. Also, he knows that Gustavo and Kelly are probably freaking about about their absence. Plus, James doesn't really like being out in the forest with no protection, so he'll be happy to be under some shelter again. He wonders if Andre could fly each of them back to the cabin.

"Hey, you guys wanna try a song?" Tori asks them. "We need something to do until we get tired."

"Sounds good to me." Andre says, grabbing his guitar. "Ryleigh, wanna try the song that you wrote?"

"Lets do it!" Ryleigh smiles.

**("Over It" by Anneliese Van Der Pol)**

"Good song." Beck says, wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulders.

"Well, _most_ of us were good." Jade says, glancing at Ryleigh. "You know, considering that you wrote this song, I thought you would have sung it a little better."

Ryleigh clenches her fists, trying to resist the urge to punch that girl. Does Jade ever get bored with treating everyone like dirt? Really, she always talks about how bad Ryleigh is, but she has never bothered with taking a good look at herself. Maybe if she weren't such a witch, Ryleigh wouldn't act like one toward her. Well, you know what? This last comment is the final straw. She's through with taking Jade's attitude. She usually replies with a smirk and a little sarcasm, but this time, she's seriously pissed off.

She gets off the log she was sitting on and walks over to Jade, grabbing the front of the girl's shirt. She gets in Jade's face and prepares to tell her off.

"Insult me one more time and you will be sorry." She snarls. Beck and Andre are standing up, already prepared to break up the impending girl fight. They all know that things are gonna get ugly in a minute. When stuff like this happens, Ryleigh threatening Jade, they can be almost certain that a physical fight will follow. Jade doesn't take threats from anyone, she just gives them out. One time, Ryleigh threatened to push Jade off that cupcake float when they were in the parade. Lets just say that Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Sikowitz had to hold Ryleigh back, while all the girls grabbed a hold of Jade.

"What are you gonna do?" Jade asks as she stands up, pushing Ryleigh away.

"Pound you into a pulp." Ryleigh growls.

"Be careful." Jade says sarcastically. "You could get arrested again."

"Excuse me?" Ryleigh asks loudly.

"Ryleigh, what is she talking about?" Andre asks in confusion.

"She's lying!" Ryleigh yells.

"No, I heard you telling Tori about your DUI arrest this summer." Jade responds. "Weren't you in jail for, like, three weeks? Also, you had to pay a pretty big fine. But I don't remember how much. All I know is that this girl partied a little too hard."

"Alright, you know what? I'm gonna go now! I cannot stand to be around _her _any longer." Ryleigh says before running toward the forest. She jumps into the trees and disappears from their sight. James awkwardly clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. He always knew that Ryleigh was a bit of a wild child, but he didn't think she seemed like the person that would get arrested. Anyway, a DUI at sixteen? It's bad enough when you get a DUI when you're old enough to drink alcohol, but James is almost certain that an underage DUI offender gets even worse.

"Hey, what is the penalty for underage DUI?" He asks slowly.

"A minimum of 48 hours in jail, a fine, and suspension of drivers license for up to a year." Tori says quietly. "She spend a longer time in jail because she crashed into some guy's car and he got some minor injuries. If she hadn't done that, she probably would have gotten forty eight hours."

"Some friend you are, Tori." Jade smirks. "I thought you promised Ryleigh that her secret was safe."

"Well, I thought it was!" Tori snaps. "But you were apparently eavesdropping!"

"Seriously, Jade, what were you thinking?" Beck asks his girlfriend. Jade is shocked that Beck is reprimanding her for speaking the truth. Does he really expect her to allow Ryleigh to keep lying to everyone? When Jade first heard Ryleigh talking to Tori about her arrest back in June, she decided to keep it secret for a while, but now seemed like a good time to tell everyone. Why should everyone be fooled into believing that Ryleigh never gotten in trouble with the law before? Jade may be a bad girl, but she's never been in any legal trouble before. Well, except for the incident in Yerba, but that doesn't count because she didn't actually do anything wrong. Everyone insisted that they should help Tori (She was in trouble for injuring the chancellor's last good eye with her shoe) and when they went to talk to the chancellor, Robbie ended up killing the man's octopus and the chancellor had them all arrested. Sikowitz broke them out, though.

"I was just being honest!" She argues.

"Jade, that wasn't for you to know!" Brittany says, waking up the sleeping BTR guys.

"Mmm, what happened?" Carlos mutters.

"Jade told the whole world that Ryleigh got arrested this summer." James tells him.

"Seriously?" Kendall asks. "What did she do?"

"She was charged with a DUI." Tori sighs. "That was suppose to be a secret between me and her, but Jade had to be a jerk and tell everyone. Now Ryleigh has run off and we don't know where she went."

"What?" Kendall says worriedly. "Man, I've gotta look for her."

"No! No, you don't." Logan says, grabbing his arm.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Kendall says, shaking Logan's hand off his arm. Before anyone can protest, he runs off in the same direction as Ryleigh, making a desperate attempt at finding the girl that he's quickly falling for.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Jade, can't mind her own business, always being a pain in my..." Ryleigh mumbles, walking through the forest. She stops when she hears the rustling of leaves. She gasps and her muscles tense up. That better not be Jackson or some other murderer. She doesn't even like running off like this, but she cannot be around Jade when the girl just spilled her biggest secret. Yeah, she got charged with DUI, but she learned her lesson. She had just gotten her drivers license about three months before and since it was summertime, she and some girls back in Minneapolis decided to celebrate the end of the school year with a party. While her parents were on a business trip, she threw a huge party at her house, drank some booze, then she made the stupid mistake of drunk driving.<p>

"Ryleigh!"

"Kendall!" She calls out. She turns around to find Kendall running toward her. Wow, he actually followed her? She has only dated one other guy that actually seemed to care about her and their relationship. The few other guys she has dated were jerks that would check out other girls, even while she was in the room. She dumped every single one because she either got sick of seeing them looking at other girls or she caught them actually cheating on her. She hopes that Kendall would never do that.

"Hey, why did you run off?" He asks her.

"Jade humiliated me." Ryleigh shrugs as they continue walking. Finally, Kendall grabs her arm and pulls her back, dragging her back in the direction of their campsite. When he hears more rustling of leaves, he stops and holds onto her, keeping a tight and protective grip around her. They jump when they hear a branch crack and Ryleigh snuggles even closer to him.

"What was that?" He whispers harshly.

"I don't know." Ryleigh gulps. Suddenly, someone comes up behind them and covers their mouths and noses with a chloroform, sending them into unconsciousness.

**Song**

**Over It-Anneliese van der Pol (Chelsea from That's So Raven)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	19. Missing

When Kendall wakes up, he finds Ryleigh fast asleep, or actually unconscious, next to him. Her head is on his shoulder and he starts to smile. Well, until he realizes where they actually are. It looks like some kind of warehouse, all dark and creepy looking. What happened to them? The last thing Kendall remembers is following Ryleigh into the forest. She had run off because Jade had told everyone about her DUI arrest. Ryleigh doesn't seem like the law breaking type. Yeah, she's a little bit on the crazy side, but she doesn't act like a bad girl. Anyway, back to their freaky warehouse/kidnapping/Ryleigh unconscious situation. What happened? He's trying to figure it out, but he can't remember.

"Mmm." Ryleigh groans, starting to stir. Kendall watches hopefully, relieved when her eyes open. She looks drowsy, but she's awake and that's what matters. Now they've gotta figure out what happened and then they've gotta get out of here. Also, who kidnapped them? He knows that they were kidnapped, but he doesn't remember the actual kidnapping. He wishes that someone would explain the situation to them, but they really just need to focus on getting free. You know, if they can. Hopefully, they can. Kendall really wants to get out of here and he knows that Ryleigh feels the same way.

"Hey, where are we?" Ryleigh asks, suddenly becoming more alert. She gasps as she looks around, frantically searching for the way out. No, no, no, this cannot be happening. Like Kendall, she has no idea where they are and it's creeping her out. She remembers leaving because Jade told her secret and she remembers Kendall following her, but nothing after that. She's glad to be away from the group because she cannot face them right now. Thanks to Jade, everyone knows about what she did. Gosh, she had gotten her license about three months before that and they were celebrating the end of the school year with a party at her house. She drank a little too much, stumbled to her car, and went for a drive. Needless to say, that was a bad idea. She crashed into some guy, he got some minor injuries, and Ryleigh went to jail for a while. Her parents were so ashamed of what she had done that they decided to pack up and move to LA. Luckily, they let her go to a fun school.

Okay, she's gonna forget about that and try to figure out what happened. She looks at Kendall, who shrugs in response. They hold back screams as the door bursts open and Jackson Pearce walks into the room. He's holding a gun, so Kendall and Ryleigh know not to mess with him. If they wanna get out of here, they'll have to do it when he's not watching. So they just snuggle close together and watch Jackson carefully. He has a smirk on his face and they wonder why. They hope that he's not planning on shooting them. That would be really bad.

"What's going on?" She whispers harshly.

"Hey, you two." Jackson says, a sickening kind of sweetness in his voice. It sounds so fake, you know? Ryleigh and Kendall know that he doesn't give a chiz about them. They're just another addition to his sick game. They don't understand why he likes doing this. Why does he like kidnapping innocent people and hurting and/or killing them. They would love to know why, but they doubt that he'll give them an explanation. He's a sick person that loves making people miserable. Ryleigh, Kendall, and the rest of their friends _hate _the guy.

"What?" Kendall asks bitterly.

"Have a nice nap?"

"What did you do to us?" Ryleigh yells. Kendall would slap his hand over her mouth to shut her up, but they've got their hands tied behind their backs. They can't move their hands at all. Kendall wishes that there was a knife or something, so he could free his hands. That way, he would have the ability to use his fire power to burn Jackson to death.

"Ah, the wonders of chloroform." Jackson says with an amused chuckle. "Now, I'm gonna tell you kids how things are gonna work around here. You're gonna sit here, you are gonna keep your mouths shut, and if you don't, both of you are gonna die. You hear me? If you don't obey my rules, I will kill you. I've done it many times before and I'm not afraid to do it again."

Kendall and Ryleigh stay silent, slowly nodding their heads. They definitely don't want him to kill them. They've got family, friends, and amazing lives. They don't want Jackson to ruin it.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, i'm really worried." Tori tells her friends. "They've been gone for almost twenty minutes."<p>

Jade rolls her eyes. She is sure that Kendall and Ryleigh are fine. They're probably making out somewhere. Jade has seen the way they act toward each other and she has a feeling that they'll end up together eventually. But Jade thinks that Kendall should date Jo Taylor, who is really much prettier than Ryleigh. Jade may hate her show, but she'll admit that Jo is pretty cute. Ryleigh is what Jade would call "okay," but she's nothing special. Anyway, even if something did happen, it can't be too serious. They have their powers to defend themselves, right?

"Look, they're fine." She insists.

"Yeah, you would probably love to see her as a bloody mess in a ditch somewhere, wouldn't you?" Tori yells.

Jade rolls her eyes, then she smirks at Tori. She wouldn't go as far as wanting Ryleigh dead, but she likes seeing Tori get all peeved off. Who knew that goody two shoes Tori Vega has a temper problem? Haha, Jade loves it. Does Jade sound like a sick person? Well, yeah, she is. She's not completely terrible, but she definitely isn't the nicest person that you'll ever meet. She is already aware of that and she has no interest in trying to change it. So all the haters can get over it. If they have a problem with her personality, they can say it to her face.

"We need to look for them." Brittany tells them. "James, put out the fire for us."

James sighs heavily and walks over to the fire, using his hand to spray the fire with water. The fire disappears, then he returns to Cat. He grabs her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulders, hoping to keep his balance. His ankle is in so much pain and he won't possibly be able to stand up on his own. He doesn't know what he's gonna do. He can't do much when he's in pain. He feels like screaming, but he doesn't wanna scare anyone. He'll just bite his tongue until they are allowed to rest again. They really need to find Kendall and Ryleigh.

"Are taquitos in the taco family?" Carlos asks randomly.

"No, Carlos, taquitos are not in the taco family." Logan sighs.

"Uh, yeah, they are." James interrupts.

"Be quiet, cripple." Jade snaps. Beck glares at her and she becomes silent.

"This place creeps me out." Trina whispers in disgust as they enter the forest. At every noise, she squeaks in fear and clings to Andre, who cringes and pushes her away.

RIBBIT!

"Eeep!" Robbie and Trina squeal, both clinging to Andre. He roughly shakes them off, choosing to use his flying power, so the two weirdos won't be able to get anywhere near them.

_(Logan's ringtone: "Superbass" by Nicki Minaj)_

_"_Logan, turn off your cell phone!" Andre whispers, taking Fox from Carlos. Logan digs through the pocket of his jacket, not wanting people to keep listening to his...not so manly ringtone. What? He can't help that he gets Nicki Minaj tunes stuck in his head. It might be surprising to some people because he's the goodie two shoes of Big Time Rush and some of Nicki's lyrics are...not so nice. But he'll admit that "Super Bass" is pretty catchy.

"Sorry." He says, turning his phone off before putting it away.

* * *

><p>"This place makes me sick." Lucy says bitterly as they walk through the forest. She has seen a lot of disturbing things, but this is just unbelievable. It could be beautiful if it weren't so creepy, but that's never gonna happen. She doesn't feel safe here at all. She wants to turn around and get back to Los Angeles, but Katie is determined to do this. Even Camille has warmed up to the idea, but Lucy doesn't like it. She doesn't mind taking a risk, but this is just too much. They've only bee here for a few hours and she can already tell that Peligro Island is a horrible place.<p>

"Hey, did you guys know that Jo got kidnapped?" Camille says worriedly, looking at her phone.

"Hey, how is your cell phone working?" Katie asks her.

"There's a special European network that you have to use." Camille says, putting her cell phone in her jeans pocket. Then she takes Katie's phone and starts messing with it. She's actually pretty good with technology. Acting is her passion, but she has a little bit of computer geek in her. No one but her friends and family know that, though.

"This island is stupid!" Lucy says loudly.

"We know, Lucy." Camille sighs. "You've said that ten times already."

"Because it's true." Lucy mumbles as they keep walking.

"You know, it is pretty disturbing." Katie says slowly, looking around. Lucy smirks at Camille. Yeah, at least Katie agrees with her on one thing. People should stay away from this place because it's definitely not a good vacation spot. Once they get their friends and get out of here, someone needs to tell the whole world to stay away from Peligro Island.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention this in the last chapter:) Fox Maslow, James's adorable puppy, is making an appearance in this story:) And Sydney might show up soon;D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	20. Desperate

**Dear Diary,**

**Life has been really crazy lately. First of all, myself and some friends got into a car accident. Second of all, we ended up getting freakish superpowers. Lastly, we are trapped on Peligro Island and it really sucks. A girl just got murdered, we're gonna go and take the guy down, and the whole reason we're stuck here is because the guy cancelled our flight. Therefore, I am currently hating life. Once we get off this island, I'll be fine.**

**I think**

**Love,**

**Tori**

Gustavo frowns as he reads Tori's pink leather snakeskin diary, which he knows he shouldn't be reading. He just happened to be looking out and he came across the diary, which Tori had left on her bedside table. He just couldn't resist sneaking a peek. Now he's really confused. Superpowers? That's gotta be the craziest thing that he has ever heard. Maybe Tori's parents should get her some professional help because she's obviously delusional. No one on this planet has superpowers. There's no such thing as superpowers!

"What the..." He murmurs as he turns the page.

**Dear Diary, **

**Life is still suckish. Yeah, I said it! Anyway, there is one positive thing about this trip. I get to spend time with Logan, my boyfriend. Yep, I'm dating Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush. He's cute, funny, sweet, and just wonderful. Some people say that he's socially awkward (*cough* Jade!), but he never acts awkward around me or his friends. People like Jade probably freak him out. Then again, Jade freaks everybody out. Anyway, we're about to leave to go and search for Jackson Pearce. We're just gonna use our powers to give him a good beat down and Jade might electrocute him with her electricity power.**

Love,

**Tori**

What is with this girl and superpowers? Does she have some issues to work out? Maybe she's struggling with something in reality and she has retreated into this fantasy life for comfort? Is that it? Because there's no way that any normal person would think that they have superpowers. Yep, Tori Vega is definitely insane. She needs to be locked up for a while.

"Gustavo, what are you doing?"

"Uh...Hey, Kelly!" Gustavo says nervously, hiding the diary behind his back. Kelly gives him a look and walks over to him, reaching behind his back. She looks at the diary, then she gives him an incredulous look.

"You're reading Tori's diary?" She asks in disbelief, smacking him behind the head.

"I was curious, okay?" Gustavo yells before calming down. "Besides, look at some of the stuff she wrote."

"Fine." Kelly mutters, opening the diary to the fourth page.

**Dear Diary,**

**HEEEEEEEYYY! Jade and my other besties took me to the Gorilla Club and we had fuuuuuuunnnn! :P Jade and Ryleigh got into a little fight, but Robbie and Andre broke it up:P Ryleigh punched Robbie in the face (He's okay, though!) I wrestled a guy in a gorilla suit and won! Then my besties took me to the hospital and I got pretty casts on my arms:P They gave me some special medicine for the pain and it made me looooopppy! Tee hee:P Mommy is telling me to get some rest, so I'm gonna say bye bye for now...Um...Bye bye!  
><strong>

**Loooovvvveee,**

**Tori?**

"I think she was high when she wrote this." Kelly says flatly. Gustavo looks over her shoulder and shakes his head, taking the diary from her. He turns to the pages that he was reading and shoves the diary back into her hands. Kelly stares at it for a moment and frowns in confusion. He's not so crazy now, is he? Take that, Kelly!

"Okay, she must smoke and drink a lot." Kelly says weirdly. "Either that or she has some weird mental disorder. My guess is the second one. Even an alcoholic and drug addict wouldn't think that they have superpowers, right?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Gustavo nods.

"Gosh, I thought Carlos was the weird one..." Kelly says as she turns the page. "Hey, Ryleigh stole your stash of Red Bull?"

"What?" Gustavo yells, taking the diary from her. "That little thief!"

"Uh huh." Kelly says slowly. "Hey, lets get Sikowitz and Griffin, so we can start looking for the kids."

* * *

><p>"I'm booooored!" Carlos says loudly.<p>

Logan growls quietly, glaring at his hyper friend. When Carlos gets bored, he gets obnoxious and annoying. He'll start talking about how bored he is and he'll never shut up. One time, Katie actually taped his mouth shut because he was getting on everyone's nerves. Unfortunately, she forgot to tie up his hands, so he was able to get the tape off.

"WE DON'T CARE!" Jade and Brittany scream. Carlos frowns and becomes silent, grinning as he gets close to Jade, who pushes him away. She thought that finding his ex girlfriend would make him leave her alone, but he still likes to hit on her. He just does it a lot less now. But that doesn't mean that he completely stopped.

"Well!"

"Hey, what time is it?" Tori asks.

"Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butt-" Cat starts to say before Jade gives her a menacing look.

"Hehe, peanut butt." Carlos chuckles. "That rhymes."

"You are literally too stupid to insult." Logan says before walking ahead.

James sighs and shakes his head, wincing everytime he puts weight on his ankle. Oh, this hurts so bad. And it doesn't help that Carlos keeps being annoying and giving James a headache. On second thought, this whole experience is giving him a headache. They just need to defeat Jackson Pearce, so they can spend the next few days in their cabin, then they can get on a plane and leave.

"Hey, I think I left my diary on my bed." Tori murmurs thoughtfully. "I hope no one read it."

"You have a diary?" Jade snorts. Tori glares at her, then links her own arm with Logan's.

"I'm hungry." Cat sighs.

Jade growls and shoots a lightening bolt at the nearest tree, knocking a few peaches down. Everyone rushes to get on, even Jade herself. Then they all feel better, silently eating as they keep walking.

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls, you're gonna do some fight training today!" Marcus, the head henchman, says with authority in his voice. Jo gulps as she watches the tall and buff man. She still can't figure out why she was brought here. Stephanie can't even explain and she's been here for six or seven months already. And why do they have to take fight training? Jo knows Jujitsu, but she doesn't understand why they're being trained to fight. Will they be fighting someone? Jo doesn't wanna hurt anyone, especially not innocent people. But she apparently has no choice. Stephanie said "One wrong move and you die." Stuff like that scares Jo and she knows that the other girls must feel the same way. Who wouldn't be scared?<p>

"Why are we doing this?" She whispers harshly.

"No questions." Another girl, Bayley, tells her. She groans quietly and stands up straight, frowning when she sees Marcus looking at her. She gulps silently and tries to look as tough and stern as possible. All the other girls have blank yet fierce looks on their faces, yet Jo looks like a scared rabbit. She feels like she's gonna be sick to her stomach. Fight training? Are they kidding?

"Jo Taylor, right?" Marcus questions, getting closer to her. "Why don't you show us what you've got?"

"Huh?" Jo blurts out.

"Just do it!" Marcus says as he grabs her upper arm, shoving her to the middle of the training floor. Jackson Pearce's bungalow is the biggest one and it does have a small training room, where his slave girls learn how to fight. What they're doing, it feels wrong to Jo. They're probably being trained to hurt innocent people. Jo doesn't wanna do this, but she can't do anything to stop it.

"Kacey!" Marcus shouts, pointing to a short blonde haired girl. "Get out here!"

The girl crosses her arms and glares at Marcus as she walks by. He gives her a threatening stare and when he's not looking, she rolls her eyes and mocks him silently. Jo holds back laughter as she and Kacey face each other.

To everyone's surprise, Jo is a really good fighter. As much as she hates fighting someone, she throws punches at Kacey, who dodges them. Jo grabs Kacey's arm and twists it behind her back, whispering a quiet "sorry" before pushing the girl to the ground. When Marcus has his back turned, Kacey gives Jo a thumbs up.

"Now, you girls could learn something from Jo." Marcus says, sounding impressed.

Jo smiles tightly. Yeah, they could learn something from her. For example, they could learn how to stand up and _not _hurt innocent people.

* * *

><p>"Kendall," Ryleigh whispers.<p>

"What?" Kendall whispers back.

"Your power is fire manipulation, right?" Ryleigh asks with a sly smile.

"Um, yeah, why?" Kendall asks carefully.

"Can you burn the ropes?"

Kendall's eyes widen in realization. Why didn't he think of that? They've been trapped here for hours and he never thought about using his superpower? He supposes that he was just so shocked about being kidnapped that he didn't think about that. But Ryleigh has a good point. If he can burn their ropes, they can sneak out of here. He thinks that Jackson went upstairs, so it shouldn't be too hard to get out of here. Yep, Ryleigh is a lot smarter than she seems. She's far from being a genius, but she's not stupid either.

"Let me try!" He whispers eagerly, concentrating on his power. Slowly, his rope starts to melt. Finally, his hands are free. He sighs in relief, then Ryleigh turns her back to him, so he can work on her rope. He puts his hand on the rope and concentrates once again. He feels the heat in his hands and soon the rope begins melting until Ryleigh's hands are also free. Then he glances toward the door to the next room. When the silence continues, he and Ryleigh quickly stand up. He grabs her hand and they quietly tip toe toward the exit. They glance back at the door one last time before sneaking out of the warehouse. Then they break into a fast paced run, desperate to get away from the horrible place. They run as fast they can until they enter the woods and the warehouse can no longer be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	21. Searching

"You know, I still think that this is a stupid idea."

Katie tries to keep from telling Lucy off. Yes, this may be a stupid idea, but her brothers could be in trouble and she isn't gonna leave this place until she is certain that they are safe. She doesn't care what anyone thinks! She doesn't play around when it comes to Kendall, James, Carlos, or Logan. She may be twelve years old, but she's pretty mature for her age. She's almost certain that she can handle visiting a dangerous island with two older girls. Besides, Lucy is eighteen! She's an adult, so as long as Katie is with Lucy, she's not doing anything wrong. And Camille will be turning eighteen next month as well. Really, what's the big deal here? They're here because they want to protect the people that they care about.

"We know." She says calmly. Camille suddenly grabs her arm when the cracking of branches is heard. She squeaks as she clings to Katie, while Lucy just rolls her eyes. Katie frowns at Camille, wondering why she's acting like such a wimp. Branches crack all the time. It's really no big deal. Lucy keeps saying that you never know what could happen around here, but Katie thinks that she's being paranoid. They absolutely must do this. If they don't, Kendall and his friends could get hurt and/or killed. That would be really bad, so they can't let that happen.

"Pssst!"

Camille squeaks in terror, but they all become silent as someone steps from behind a tree. They're shocked at what they see. Stephanie? She disappeared months ago! Wasn't she dead? Katie heard all over the Palm Woods that Stephanie King had been murdered. Obviously, that was just a rumor. It's quiet apparent that she's not dead. They could be halucinating, but Katie highly doubts that. Anyway, she looks quite different than before. She's dressed in a green flamenco dress and her light brown hair is pulled into a low bun. She doesn't look like the old Stephanie anymore, but they can tell that it's her.

"Steph?" Camille says in disbelief.

"That's Stephanie?" Lucy says in surprise. Stephanie disappeared just a month before Lucy moved to the Palm Woods. She had been in her apartment (She had just returned from an aspiring filmmakers summer camp) when she was taken. Lucy still doesn't know what really happened because no one likes talking about, but she wishes that she knew the whole story. She has tried to ask before and someone usually starts to tell her, then Carlos comes around and they drop it. She knows that Carlos and Stephanie dated, but she gets frustrated because she wants to know about what happened.

"What are you doing here?" Camille stammers.

"I've been here all along." Stephanie admits. "Jackson Pearce, the guy that captured me, took me here. Basially, he takes girls and women here to become slaves. We do housework and we're trained to fight. Jo is here, too!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Camille says in relief. "I was afraid that she might be dead."

* * *

><p>Jackson Pearce puts out his cigarette, then goes to check on the worthless trash that his henchmen picked up. By "worthless trash," he means Kendall and Ryleigh. Why does he does he like torturing people? He doesn't even know. He just gets this sick enjoyment out of watching people suffer. He can't explain it, but he definitely likes doing it. His mother was always concerned about this and even tried to go as far as attempting to get him committed, but since he was eighteen, he insisted that he was fine, so he got off the hook. He immediately moved out of his mother's house and continued his sick obsession. When he discovered Peligro Island, he decided that it would be the perfect place to hide from the police. No one ever comes to Peligro Island, so the cops would never suspect that he's here.<p>

He pushes the door to the main part of the warehouse, looking toward Kendall and Ryleigh. However, he finds that they are gone. He growls in anger and grabs the nearest chair, angrily throwing it against the wall. He screams in frustration and takes his walkie talkie out of his jeans pocket, needing to get in touch with a henchmen.

"What's up, boss?" Marcus asks.

"The brats escaped." Jackson snarls. "I want you, Will, Miles, and the others to find them."

* * *

><p>"Kendall, what if he finds us?" Ryleigh asks worriedly. She definitely doesn't wanna go back to that warehouse. Jackson was really mean to them. He never shot them or beat them, but he threatened them and said other mean stuff. Ryleigh would have kicked his behind if she weren't so scared of him. Great, she has superpowers and she's afraid of the villain. How nice, right? Not! What superhero is afraid of the villain? Ryleigh isn't afraid of very many things, but she's terrified of Jackson. He has killed people before. Ryleigh doesn't wanna be another victim.<p>

"He won't!" Kendall insists as they walk through the forest.

"Yeah, that's what you think." Ryleigh mutters as they walk faster.

"Hey, what was with your DUI arrest?" Kendall asks her.

Ryleigh sighs and walks ahead of him. She doesn't wanna talk about what happened during the summer. She got arrested and that's all that he needs to know. She isn't about tell him what she did or any other details. She already feels embarrassed, so she was hoping that the move to LA would be her chance to start over. No one in Los Angeles knows the details about what happened. She can finally have a fresh start and even though that's partially ruined, she doesn't wanna completely screw it up. He knows that she got arrested, but that's all!

"You're not gonna tell me?" Kendall asks, grabbing her hand.

"No." Ryleigh says through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business!" Ryleigh snaps.

Kendall rolls his eyes. He has never met such a stubborn girl before. Yeah, Jo could be a little stubborn sometimes, but she wasn't that bad. Ryleigh is rebellious, cranky, and more stubborn than anyone else. Well, let her be that way! If she doesn't wanna talk about what happened, Kendall isn't gonna pressure her to do anything! She obviously still has issues with her experience, so maybe she isn't ready to talk about it. Kendall understands that, but he really thinks that she would feel better if she talked about it.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kendall, I'm sure!" Ryleigh whispers shortly.

"Fine." Kendall shrugs, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Ryleigh smirks, but she never tries to push his arm away. Kendall is happy that she isn't rejecting his advances. He isn't gonna move too fast with their relationship, though. However, he really likes her. What's not to like? Yeah, she can be mean, but they have plenty in common. They're both from Minnesota, they both love hockey, and they both love singing.

"Try to see it my way,  
>do i have to keep on talking till i can't go on?<br>while you see it your way  
>run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone." Kendall sings, trying to keep himself entertained.<p>

"We can work it out! We can work it out!" Ryleigh sings with a cheerful grin.

"Think of what you're saying.  
>you can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright<br>think of what i'm saying  
>we can work it out and get it straight, or say good night." Kendall sings as he does some weird dance that involves some shaking of the behind. Ryleigh laughs uncontrollably and gives him a playful shove.<p>

"We can work it out! We can work it out!" She tries to sing through her laughter. Suddenly, Kendall is behind her and he wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. She yells as he spins her around, trying to get out of his grip. Once she is free, she runs ahead of him. He chases after her, while they both laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary, <strong>

**Trina stole my dress that I was gonna wear to the Winter Dance, so I had to borrow one of Ryleigh's dresses. You suck, Trina!**

**Love,**

** Tori **

"Okay, we shouldn't be reading Tori's diary!" Kelly argues.

Sikowitz rolls his eyes as he turns to the next page. He doesn't see anything wrong with it. He use to read his ex girlfriend's diary all the time! Then she found out and she dumped him. She wasn't that special anyway. In fact, she wasn't hot at all. And she was kinda stupid. She asked him how to spell dog. She thought that it was spelled "dawg." Yep, true story. He doesn't know what's with some of the women in Los Angeles. There's some smart and beautiful women, but there's also some idiots. Take Cat as an example! He supposes that she's cute, but she's crazy. Not the Jade West kind of crazy, but the sweet but stupid kind of crazy. She'll ask questions that have very simple answers. She talks about her brother being weird, but she's not exactly normal either.

"Maybe so, but we're doing it anyway." He retorts, smirking as he turns the page. Ah, this is an interesting one.

**Dear Diary,**

**The funniest thing happened in improv class today. We were asked to perform a skit about two old ladies who get into a vicious fight. Well, Jade and Ryleigh played the old ladies and they got a little too in character. Jade slapped Ryleigh, who pushed Jade off the stage. Jade got back on the stage, pushed Ryleigh into the wall. Then they started trying to simultaneously choke each other and they fell off the stage and landed on Sinjin. Sikowitz forced them to carry him to the nurses office (According to Ryleigh, he kept hitting on them the whole time). They were mad, but Sikowitz told them to stop being such ganks and they did what he said, even though it was so obvious that they didn't want to. **

**Love, **

** Tori**

"Well, it's wrong!" Kelly says, snatching the diary from him.

"You should see Mercedes's diary." Griffin says, handing the diary to Sikowitz. Kelly looks at him with confusion. Why would he have his daughter's diary? That's really bad. Kelly's mom read her diary when she was fifteen and she didn't speak to the woman for almost a week. She doesn't really care for Mercedes personality, but she doesn't think that Griffin should be invading his child's privacy.

"Why do you have her diary?" Gustavo asks weirdly.

"She was being disrespectful to the maid, so I punished her by taking her diary." Griffin says, as if he's proud of this strange form of punishment. Maybe Mercedes was being disrespectful, but a diary should never be taken away. It's a place where kids can vent their most private thoughts. Really, reading someone else's diary is just wrong in Kelly's opinion.

"Let me see it." She mutters, taking it from Sikowitz.

**Dear Diary,**

**Shawn Quincy's son asked me to the Winter Formal! I just hope that his ***** (I would write the actual word, but daddy doesn't like when I say words like that) of a daughter doesn't show up. Hope Quincy doesn't even belong in Hollywood. She's not cool or pretty enough. She certainly not as rich as me either. Rocque Records made a comeback last year and it's once again more popular than Quincy Records. Quincy Records produced that one girl group that I can't stand and they've also been working with some guy named Andre Harris? Whatever, I can't remember what his name is, but I think it's Andre. Daddy even showed me a picture of him. He's pretty cute, but Jarred Quincy is way better. Anyway, Jarred is rich and famous.**

**Love,**

** Mercedes**

"She went out with Jarred Quincy?" Kelly says in surprise. Gustavo and Shawn teamed up for a project one time. Shawn Quincy was working with Chasing Gravity, a new girl group, and he wanted to work with Gustavo. Kelly is pretty sure that he even flirted with her a little bit and, to her embarrassment, she giggled like a little girl. Shawn is only about thirty eight years old and Kelly is twenty nine, so there isn't a huge age difference. She wouldn't mind seeing him again. She thinks that he's a very attractive man.

Okay, enough about Shawn Quincy. Now Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin, and Sikowitz need to focus on searching for the kids. She still can't believe that they're roaming the island when there's a murderer around here. Kelly's glad that Gustavo brought his gun (He has it for self defense purposes!) Anyway, she hopes that they can find the kids on time. She needs to know that they're okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I got 101 reviews! Thank you so much!<strong>

**Keep reviewing! :D**


	22. Together

Logan clutches Tori's hand as they walk through the forest. Andre is still sticking to flying because he doesn't want Trina and Robbie clinging to him every time they get scared, while everyone else is on the ground. Logan has noticed that the farther they get into the forest, the creepier it gets. There's an eery silence, except for the occasional animal noises. Logan realizes that they're getting closer to Jackson's location and he's quickly becoming more nervous. What if he's too strong for them? He's obviously strong enough to kidnap and even murder several people, so it wouldn't be surprising if he was able to go up against a group of teenagers. They have superpowers, but that doesn't guarantee that they'll be safe.

"Hey, what's this?" Carlos asks, looking at a pile of leaves. He shrugs and starts to walk forward, when he suddenly falls into a hole. Everyone's eyes widen in shock and they all rush to see if he's okay. Logan reluctantly peeks into the hole, sighing in relief when he sees Carlos standing up. The Latino looks confused as he looks up at them, crossing his arms. He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, looking around the small hole. Logan groans and looks at his friends, who give him looks that say "I don't know what to do." Of course they don't! Logan always has to figure everything out.

"Carlos, why did you stop on the pile of leaves?" Logan asks as he looks for something to pull Carlos out of the hole with. He looks at Tori's belt, which might be enough to pull Carlos out. She seems to understand where he's coming from, removing her belt and handing it to him. Logan realizes that the belt isn't long enough, so he quietly asks for someone else's. Robbie takes his belt off and everyone watches as his jeans fall to his ankles, revealing his Spongebob boxers. Everyone has a pretty hard time laughing at that. He blushes in embarrassment, pulling his jeans back up.

Logan shakes his head and ties the two belts together, then wraps the other end around his wrist. He throws the free end to Carlos, who grabs a hold of it. With Andre and Beck's help, they are able to use their strength to pull Carlos out of the hole. He's not that heavy, so it's not hard to pull him out.

"What was that?" Carlos asks, gasping for air.

"A trap." Trina says, smacking him behind the head.

"Oh." Carlos says slowly, rubbing his sore head. He bumped it when he fell and he can tell that he's gonna have a headache for a while. He wishes that there was some ice to put on it, but they have nothing. No food, no water, no ice, nothing. Carlos is an optimistic person, but this island situation is driving him crazy. He's ready to throw a huge tantrum, but he refrains from doing that because it's immature. Only two years olds throw tantrums. If Carlos weren't worried about looking stupid, he would throw one.

"Wow, Jackson really wants to get rid of us." Cat says slowly.

"Ya think?" Jade snaps, examing her black painted fingernails. "I should have brought my video camera, just so I could film this place and laugh about how stupid it is, then post it on the Slap. I wish it would be creepier, then it might actually be cool. But it's not. It's stupid and an embarrassment to all uncharted islands everywhere. I mean, if the island were a person, I would punch it in the face and cut it's hair off with my scissors."

Doesn't make sense? Sounds weird? Too bad. Jade loves weird stuff. Anything dangerous, violent, creepy, and/or disturbing is pretty cool in Jade's book. She doesn't care what anyone thinks about that. While everyone else gets all creeped out by a tarantula in the classroom (Sinjin apparently likes large spiders), Jade picks it up. Everyone asks Beck why he's dating her, but Jade answers for him because he's too speechless to answer. Hello! She's cool and hot! Why would he not date her? That's a stupid question! It's like asking her brother why he loves monkeys. He thinks that they're cool! Simple as that. Jade doesn't care about getting some elaborate answer from him. In fact, if he talks too much, Jade threatens to stuff him in a trashcan. He's eight, so he's not that hard for her to pick up. Not that she ever tries.

"You have very disturbing interests." James says weirdly.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Well...Um...No."

"Didn't think so." Jade tells him.

"HEY!"

"Hey, was that Kendall?" Carlos says hopefully.

"KENDALL, WHERE ARE YOU?" Logan calls out. Suddenly, they look up and find both Kendall and Ryleigh running toward them.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" Tori asks them.

"We're fine!" Ryleigh says while gasping for air. "Kendall managed to burn the ropes on our arms and we broke free."

"The guy is insane!" Kendall says in disbelief. "He threatened to do all kinds of bad things to us."

"Well, yeah, he's a murderer." Trina says in her "duh" voice.

"Yeah, and lets hope that we can kill him before we kills us."

* * *

><p>Back in LA, Jennifer Knight is on the verge of a panic attack. She just read Katie's note and she just can't believe the words. Her twelve year old daughter is on Peligro Island? Unbelievable! Jennifer could have sworn that she and Katie agreed that they would stay here, but Katie didn't listen to her. She knows that Katie is independent for her age, but that doesn't mean that she's totally able to take care of herself. Peligro Island is no place for a young girl. In the note, she says that Lucy and Camille are with her, but Jennifer doesn't care. Lucy may be a legal adult, but even she's still too young to visit such a horrible place. No one should visit Peligro Island!<p>

"Okay, Kathryn Knight, you're about to get a very angry call from your mother." She says weakly, snatching the phone off the bar. She dials Katie's cell phone number, praying for her young daughter to pick up. It rings four times before Katie's voice is finally heard.

"Katie? Honey, where are you?" She says, giving up on sounding angry. She's too worried to be angry right now. She just wants to know that her kids are safe. And she would really prefer if they came home, but she knows that it won't be happening for a few more days. Katie can still make it home, but Kendall's flight was cancelled! Therefore, Jennifer is gonna have to spend the next few days wondering if Kendall is okay. She's called his phone and he has answered before, but he won't tell her where they are or what they're doing. Why is everyone being so secretive lately?

"Mom, I'm on Peligro Island!" Katie whispers loudly.

"Kathryn Mariah Knight, why are you whispering?" Jennifer says, raising her voice slightly higher.

"Shhh! Mom, we have to be quiet!" Katie whispers again.

"Katie, you girls better get your behinds on a plane and back home right now!" Jennifer says loudly. "I mean it!"

"Bye, mom!" Katie says quickly before hanging up. Jennifer's jaw drops as she stares at the phone. Katie just hung up on her. She's truly surprised. Her kids have never hung up on her before. She and her kids have always been fairly close and rarely have major arguments. For the most part, they haven't gotten into any serious trouble either. Well, maybe detention every once in a while, but nothing serious. Seriously, who is messing with their heads?

* * *

><p>Due to Cat's small size, holding onto her injured and rather tall boyfriend is hard. She's starting to feel the effects of him constantly leaning on her and, when he's not looking, she looks at Kendall and silently asking for help. To her relief, Kendall comes to her assistance. He pats James's shoulder and pulls his friend away from Cat, letting James throw his arm over Kendall's shoulder. James gives Cat a weak and apologetic grin, leaning on Kendall for support. Cat giggles shyly when he smiles at her, moving to stand on the other side of him. She likes to be as close to him as possible, especially in their current predicament.<p>

BANG!

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" Trina yells.

"Fox, protect me!" Robbie squeaks, snatching the small dog from Andre.

"You're asking a dog for protection?" Ryleigh asks, shaking her head. When she isn't looking, Robbie sticks his tongue out at her. Ryleigh sighs as she stands close to Kendall, scared that they're gonna get kidnapped again. She never wants to be in captivity ever again. She's never experienced something so frightening before. Prison would be better than being in that warehouse. At least the cops aren't psychos out to kill someone for no reason. She doesn't even know why Jackson seems so pissed off. He needs to go and get some special help.

"Hey, you over there!" A loud voice shouts. They all scream in terror as they look ahead, their eyes widening when they see the henchmen running toward them.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to add a little more to the ending, but I have tests to study for! And to anyone who has sent me a request, I'll start as soon as my tests are over tomorrow:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	23. Fight

"Uhhh, this is bad." Logan stammers, staring at the henchmen surrounding them. He looks at his bandmates with wide eyes, while trying to figure out what to do about their current predicament. Oh, this sucks so bad. Logan is so tired of fighting bad guys. Maybe he would be better off if he had some cool physical superpower like his friends, but all he can do is predict things. Well, why didn't he predict that they were gonna get countered by Jackson's henchmen? It seems like his power can never seem to kick in at the right time. He can't control when he gets these visions. They just come and go when they want. Logan wishes that he had a little control over it.

"Mmm hmm." Carlos hums in a high pitched voice. Logan looks at James, worried for his injured friend. There's no way that James will be able to fight these guys while he's hurt. The last time, he was able to do it because there weren't as many to deal with, but there seems to be more henchmen this time. Someone needs to get him out of here. Maybe Andre can carry him out? What if James is too heavy for him to lift? It's worth a try, though. They have to do something because James can't fight this many henchmen when he's hurt.

"Andre, can you get James out of here?" Logan squeaks.

"Um, sure." Andre says before grabbing a hold of James. With some difficulty, he flies off the ground, tightening his grip around James's waist. Man, how much does this guy weigh? Andre is pretty strong and can carry some heavy stuff, but he has never had to carry a six foot one inch guy off the ground. But he knows why Logan wanted him to do it. With James's ankle being injured, he can't do too much fighting. There's way too many henchmen for him to handle. To be truthful, Andre really likes Big Time Rush and feels like he has developed a nice friendship with them. He's happy to help them.

"Dude, where are we going?" James argues. "Our friends need help!"

"James, you're hurt, so you are gonna stay here." Andre says as they fly into a tree house in a tall palm tree. James tries to protest, but Andre closes and locks the door before flying out the window. He floats in front of the window for a moment.

"Do not unlock that door." He warns before flying away.

James groans and buries his face in his hands. Does Andre not realize that James's power is just as important? All he has to do is spray water at the guys and they'll slip and knock themselves out. That's what he did last time and it worked very well. Why doesn't anyone want him to fight this time? Then again, James's ankle does hurt pretty badly. Maybe he should stay out of it.

He whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, holding his injured ankle.

* * *

><p>"You two, back in the warehouse right now!" The head henchmen yells at Kendall and Ryleigh.<p>

"We could go back, but we're not gonna." Ryleigh smirks before running at the guy. He runs toward her, but as soon as he gets to hurt, she jumps high up in the air. She lands a few feet behind him and turns around, smirking at him. She sticks her tongue out before continuing to run and jump around, avoiding the henchmen that try to catch her. What idiots. They actually think that they can catch her? She has superhuman speed and she knows that they don't. They might be fast, but they're certainly not as fast as her.

"Come here, little girl." Another henchmen says, walking toward Cat. By instinct, Cat lifts her hands and shoots air at him, blowing him backwards. The air throws him against a tree, knocking him unconscious. Beck ruffles her hair before shapeshifting into one of the henchmen. Of course, Cat's not so intelligent brain prevents her from realizing that it's still Beck standing in front of her. She squeaks and runs away from him, while he rolls his eyes.

"Look, you don't wanna do anything to me, do you?" Logan laughs nervously as some henchmen corner him. Oh my gosh, he is so screwed. He doesn't have any way to defend himself and his friends are too busy with the other guys. Well, goodbye to the world. Apparently, Logan's life is about to end. He wish he could have apologized to his mom for accidentally breaking her favorite vase.

"Oh, we're just gonna kill you." A tall and buff Latino man says. "We promise that it'll be slow and painful."

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kendall yells, suddenly shooting some fireballs at the men. They all scream and jump out of the way, giving Logan the chance to get free. He sighs in relief and high fives Kendall before rushing to help Jade. She's currently got one of the smaller henchmen in a headlock while kneeing him in the stomach. Logan jumps on his back and tries to choke the man, who ends up throwing Logan off his back. Jade glares at him and shoots an electric bolt at him that causes him to fall into unconsciousness.

"I AM NOT ENJOYING THIS!" Cat yells before shooting more air at the surrounding henchmen. She doesn't like fighting! She has finally started getting use to having superpowers, but she doesn't like the fighting. But she keeps reminding herself that these guys are mean and need to be fought. Of course, that doesn't make her feel too much better. She's tiny and these guys are really big. She's lucky that she has a superpower to protect herself with. Otherwise, she would be in a lot of trouble.

"Hey, we almost got all of them!" Tori calls out before elbowing some henchmen in the stomach. She kicks another one in the face, while watching Trina and Robbie. Since Trina has enhanced agility, she's pretty good at fighting these guys. Robbie is just standing off to the side, controlling Fox's every action with his mind. He even gets the small dog to jump at a henchmen and claw his face. Then Fox bites another henchmen's leg. He growls at everyone henchmen he attacks and Tori is really impressed. Such a big attitude in such a little dog.

"Alright, stop!" Kendall says after a few minutes. "We got all of them."

"Yay!" Carlos says cheerfully.

"Don't say that." Jade mutters.

"Alright, Andre, go and get James." Kendall says, pointing to Andre. The aspiring musician flies into the air and flies toward the tree house where he left James.

* * *

><p>"ANDRE HARRIS, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" James yells out the window. He whimpers as pain flares up in his ankle. He looks back out the window and sighs in relief when he sees Andre flying toward him. He glares at his new friend, huffing angrily. He did not appreciate being abandoned! Someone should have at least stayed with him so he wouldn't be lonely. He was here for almost fifteen minutes and it was terrible, especially since he didn't have anyone to talk to. Besides, he doesn't pay as much attention to the pain if there's someone distracting him.<p>

"Be patient, man." Andre says as he flies through the window. He unlocks the door, then he grabs James. Without warning, he flies out of the tree house. James shrieks in terror and nearly freezes, afraid that Andre is gonna drop him. He doesn't wanna be dropped, okay? He doesn't even like heights that much. He has back flipped off of their drummer's mini platform and he barely managed to get through that. What? He was afraid that he would do the flip wrong and land on his head, ending his music career. Why would he want to be carried this high up in the air?

"You better not drop me." He squeaks.

"Calm down." Andre sighs as he hovers above their friends. Slowly, he starts flying toward the ground until he finally lands. James holds back a whine as he lands on his injured foot, holding onto Kendall for support.

"Are you sure we got all of them?" Trina asks hopefully.

"Yeah." Kendall nods. "Lets keep going."

* * *

><p>Stephanie sighs as she and Jo fly toward Jackson's warehouse with the jet packs that he left for the girls and the henchmen to use. He called Stephanie a couple hours ago and was practically yelling at her to hurry up and get over here right now. She was a little worried when he asked her to bring Jo, but he told her that Marcus called him before and said that Jo's fighting skills were very impressive. Stephanie supposes that he wanted her to bring Jo just in case there's any need for some fighting. Neither Stephanie or Jo wants to fight, but they don't wanna make Jackson angry either. By the way, he is not aware that Stephanie has revealed her true identity to the guys and their friends. He thinks that she's still masquerading as Adela.<p>

"Steph, what does he want with us?" Jo asks her.

"I don't know." Stephanie lies as they land on the ground. She grabs Jo's arm and starts leading her toward the front entrance. They sit their jet packs against the wall and search for their boss. She glances at Jo, who looks incredibly apprehensive. She feels bad that Jo was snatched from her movie set, but it's not like Stephanie could do anything to stop it.

"Can we leave now?" Jo begs as she starts to turn around. Stephanie quickly grabs her arm and holds her back, giving her a warning look. She needs Jo with her because, quite frankly, Jackson scares her. She's practically his favorite little assistant, yet he terrifies her. She doesn't wanna be alone with him. Who knows what he might do to her?

"Girls, you finally showed up." Jackson says as he enters the room. "I want you to stay here with me and wait for our victims."

"Who are the victims?" Jo says worriedly. "Stephanie? Who the hell are the victims?"

"SHUT UP!" Jackson shouts before calming down. "Big Time Rush and VicTORious."

"What do you want us to do?" Stephanie asks bitterly.

"You're gonna help me destroy them."

Jo and Stephanie look at each other with fear and worry. Destroy their friends? They don't wanna do that. Sadly, they have to do what Jackson says, don't they? It doesn't matter if they want to or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	24. Attack

"We're almost there." Tori whispers, looking ahead. In the distance, she can see a two story warehouse. It looks creepy and disturbing. Tori is starting to wish that she had just stayed in the cabin. But she has to do this. The more, the better. You know, eleven against one. Well, unless he has more henchmen with him. However, their powers give them advantage over Jackson and his crew. They're just as dangerous, you know? Heck, if Jade wanted, she could kill someone with her power. So could Kendall! If they combined their powers, it would be even more likely. Not that Tori wants to kill anyone. Even though Jackson is a bad guy, Tori doesn't wanna be a murderer. But Jackson has killed a lot of people, so they need to do something about him, right?

"Yep." Logan breathes out. He's not too happy about this either. He would love to turn around and go back to the cabin, but it's too late now. They got this far and they need to finish what they started. It might be risky, they might be permanently damaged after this, but it needs to be done. Logan is a little nervous about killing Jackson, though. Yeah, he's a bad guy, but Logan has never even considered killing anyone. This is gonna be the first time that he has ever done any serious damage to anyone. He's trying to stay calm, but he's freaking out on the inside. Are they really doing this? How are they gonna go about it anyway? Do they just barge in and start fighting? Or do they sneak in and take him by surprise?

"I don't wanna do this!" Trina says as she starts turning around. Beck grabs her arm and pulls her back. She gives him a flirtatious smile, earning a dirty glare from Jade. Hey, she thinks that Beck is hot. He and Jade broke up for a little while, but Trina was disappointed when they got back together. She really wanted Beck for herself, but he apparently sees something appealing about Jade. Trina would love to know what that something is. She certainly doesn't see anything. Jade's creepy and rude! What's so hot about that?

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Robbie cringes. Yeah, like he really wants to fight bad guys. He has never liked fighting. He's always the kid that gets beat up. He has never won a fight before. Rex likes to rub it in his face on a daily basis. Speaking of Rex, Robbie hopes that he's okay. Rex said there was no way in hell that he was gonna go up against Jackson, so he demanded that Robbie let him stay in the cabin. Then he slapped Robbie and it really hurt. Despite his slightly abusive nature, Robbie misses him.

"Hey, we've gotta go." Kendall says as they start walking toward the warehouse. He and Ryleigh holding hands and he really likes that. He never thought that he would move on after Jo. He tried going on a few dates with Lucy, but she just wasn't the girl for him. She's still one of his good friends, but he doesn't see her as girlfriend material. Ryleigh, on the other hand, is definitely his kind of girl. She's got a bit of an attitude, but he likes her. He wonders what Jo would think about him finding someone else. He'll always love her, but he can feel his romantic feelings for her slowly fading away. Really, he still loves her, but he just doesn't know if he's _in love _with her anymore.

"Ryleigh, are you still mad at me?" Jade asks boredly.

"Yes, Jade, I am." Ryleigh glares as they walk to the back of the warehouse. Why would Jade even ask that question? Of course Ryleigh is mad! She really wanted to keep her stupid DUI a secret. Of course, they've always been kind of suspicious because Ryleigh would never drive them anywhere. She got her license revoked for a year and she still has a few more months until she gets it back. Come to think of it, maybe she's glad that Jade told them. It saved her the embarrassment of having to tell them herself.

"Whatever." Jade mutters. Ryleigh is way too sensitive. Who cares if she got a DUI? It's not like anyone got seriously hurt and/or killed. If she doesn't do it again, she's gonna be fine! Jade personally would never drink and drive, but she doesn't care if Ryleigh has done it before. Her personal life is her business, but Jade simply felt that Ryleigh should at least be somewhat honest with her friends. They don't care to know why she did it, but they deserve to know that it happened. She can keep all the details to herself if she wants.

"Oh my gosh, it's Jo Taylor!" Cat squeals. "She's, like, one of my favorite actresses! I loved the New Town High episode where Mona Patterson guest starred as Drake's mom!"

"I heard that they killed Jo's character off." Jade tells her. "I'm really hoping that they did. Why? Because Jo Taylor's acting sucks."

"Hey, that's my ex girlfriend!" Kendall says, shutting up when Ryleigh glares at him.

"Whatever." Jade says boredly.

"What is Jo doing here?" James questions, peeking through the window. She and Stephanie are sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall, while Jackson paces back and forth, ranting about whatever. James can feel his blood boiling. This is the man that took his mother away from him. He just wants to walk in there and kill this guy. He doesn't care if it's considered murder. Jackson Pearce deserves to die. If James has anything to do with it, this guy is gonna be underground very soon. Ugh, James is getting angry again. He's ready to hit something, but he's trying very hard to control his frustration. He just wants to get revenge so badly. He desperately wants to teach Jackson a lesson.

They walk around to the front, ready to get inside. When Andre wiggles the doorknob, they learn that it's locked. They mumble in frustration as Andre continues trying to get the door unlocked. How are they ever gonna get inside? They need to get in if they want to do anything. He continues struggling with the doorknob until he finally gives up, sighing heavily.

"It's locked." He tells them. "Tori, could you go in and unlock it from the inside?"

Tori gulps but nods as she walks toward the door, walking through it. She unlocks it and her friends tip toe into the building. Once everyone is inside, Logan quietly closes the door.

"Well, look who's here!"

They shriek and turn around, coming face to face with Jackson. Stephanie and Jo stand on each side of them, trying to keep their tough girl faces on. Cat grabs a hold of James's hand and snuggles against him. Cat isn't really into using dirty language, but as Ryleigh and Jade would say, they're screwed. Cat doesn't wanna die yet, but Jackson looks a lot more intimidating when he's not posing as Senor Barrera. She liked Senor Barrera. He was nice, but Jackson doesn't look friendly at all. Truthfully, he creeps her out.

"Jo, Stephanie, get Kendall and Ryleigh for me." Jackson tells his two assistants. "Tie them up with this rope."

"Not gonna happen!" Kendall says as he shoots a couple fireballs at Jackson, causing Jo and Stephanie to jump out of the way.

"Kendall, what was that?" Jo says in disbelief.

"My friends and I were in a very life changing car accident." Kendall responds before looking at Jade, who nods at him. She raises her hands and shoots some electricity at Jackson, who manages get out of the way. She growls under her breath and looks at Kendall, who shrugs. Okay, maybe they won't be able to win a fight against Jackson. He's way too fast for them.

"You don't say?" Jackson says as he glares at Jo and Stephanie. The two girls sigh and walk toward the group. Jo grabs Kendall and pulls his hands behind his back, tying them together with a rope. She drags him over to a wall and forces him to sit down, then she watches as Stephanie does the same to Ryleigh. She gives Kendall an apologetic look, her heart breaking at seeing how hurt he looks. She doesn't wanna hurt him. She _loves _him. When she finally goes back to LA, she plans on getting back together with him. She never wanted to break up with him in the first place, but they couldn't handle a long distance relationship.

"Hey, you're Brooke Diamond's son, right?" Jackson asks James.

"Yeah." James says with his teeth clenched.

"Ah, I remember Brooke quite well." Jackson says thoughtfully. "Last thing I remember is sneaking into her house and shooting her down. Yep, she was a bloodied up mess on the kitchen floor. She did very well with the home decorating by the way."

"You sick bastard!" James shouts. His friends quietly shush him and Carlos even reaches out to pat his shoulder.

"I thought blondie over here had the anger problems." Jackson says, motioning to Kendall. "By the way, Kendall, are you and this young lady really dating? Because you two certainly seemed cozy when you were here before. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you've completely forgotten about Miss Jo Taylor. Is that right? Is Jo a distant memory now?"

"Kendall, is that true?" Jo asks sadly.

"We're not dating." Kendall says calmly.

Ryleigh looks at the floor in front of her, clenching her jaw. He's making it sound like he's not even interested in her. He has admitted that he likes her, but now that he's reunited with his ex girlfriend, he's acting like Ryleigh means nothing. Ryleigh isn't an overly sensitive person and she doesn't like to make assumptions, but it seems like Kendall doesn't wanna tell Jo that he likes someone else now. It's not like he's dating Jo anymore, so she wouldn't have any reason to be mad. As far as hurt feelings go, she has surely moved on from him, right? Ryleigh has even heard rumors that she's dating Dak Zevon now.

"Jackson, what you've been doing is wrong!" Tori says loudly. "Do you honestly think that hurting innocent people is okay?"

"I know that it's not okay, but I do it anyway." Jackson retorts.

"Carlos, turn invisible and get Jackson's rope, then see if you can tie him up." Beck whispers. Carlos nods and goes invisible, walking around Jackson. He quietly grabs the rope from the chair behind Jackson and walks on tip toes toward the violent man, slowly reaching for the man. But Jackson surprises him by turning around and pushing him down. He becomes visible again and looks at Jackson in disbelief, fury in his eyes. He jumps up and lunges at the man, knocking Jackson down. Jackson rolls them over and pulls his fist back, prepared to punch the much smaller boy.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on him!" Stephanie yells. Jackson gives her a dirty look and she shuts up, shrinking back in fear. She gives her former friends a desperate look, silently begging them to defend her ex boyfriend.

"I'll handle this." Jade says, storming over to Jackson. "Hey, Stupidface! Have you thought about entering a weight loss program? No offense, but you've really let yourself go."

"What is this? The insult game?" Jackson asks her, getting off of Carlos.

"I just felt like saying that, but now I wanna do something else." Jade says before kicking him in the groin. He groans and falls to his knees, looking at Jo and Stephanie. The two girls look at each other with worry before running toward Jade. Jo tries to punch her, but Jade grabs her arm and twists it behind her back, shoving her away. Stephanie also tries to attack her, but she grabs the girl's long brown hair and throws her to the ground, kicking her in the stomach. Carlos looks at Jade with shock, wishing that she would stop attacking his ex girlfriend.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." Stephanie groans.

"Cat, you've gotta get in there!" Andre tells their young red headed friend.

"Why can't Trina do it? She has enhanced agility!" Cat whines.

"Yeah, we're just gonna use her as a last resort." Beck says, cringing. Cat gulps and walks toward Jo, lifting her hands and using her air manipulation power to blow Jo away, causing Kendall's ex girlfriend to hit the wall. Stephanie rushes toward her and grabs her arm, roughly pulling her back. Cat whimpers as she falls to the ground, noticing anger in Jade and James's eyes. Why do people always make her do stuff that she doesn't wanna do? She's not a fighting kind of person. She has never liked violence. She doesn't even like watching some action movies because they're too violent.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryleigh asks Jo and Stephanie. "Why are you listening to this guy?"

"We have no choice!" Stephanie says before lunging at Jade, who responds by punching her in the face really hard. Blood drips from her nose and she looks at Jade with shock, amazed that the girl can punch that hard.

"Ryleigh, what are we gonna do?" Kendall whispers.

"I don't know!" Ryleigh says sarcastically. "Why don't you burn your ropes off and go talk to your girlfriend about it?"

"Ryleigh-" Kendall starts to say.

"Don't bother talking to me." Ryleigh snaps.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Shut up."

"Stephanie, if you ever hurt Cat again, I swear that I will hurt you!" James says, forgetting that he's threatening his best friend's ex girlfriend. He doesn't wanna hurt Stephanie, but he's simply protecting Cat. She looks terrified by Stephanie's violent gesture and James hates that the Stephanie they all know and love seems to be gone. However, she seemed like her old self when she first revealed her true identity to them. What happened? Why is she suddenly acting just as bad as Jackson and his henchmen? James is especially surprised at Jo. Yeah, she knows how to fight, but he never thought that she would try to hurt anyone. Yet she's working for Jackson, harming people that use to be her friends. James was so shocked when she grabbed Kendall and tied him up.

"Trust me," Stephanie mutters. "I hate doing this just as much as you hate seeing me do it."

"Then why are you doing it?" Robbie asks her.

"Because, Urkel, I have to." Stephanie snaps. "If I don't, Jo and I will die."

James shakes his head and looks at Cat, who is finally standing back up. He hopes that they'll be able to get out of here soon. He wants to forget that this trip ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing that fight scene with Jo and Stephanie was fun:) There will be more action in the upcoming chapters:D<strong>

**Now I'm gonna work on some of the requests that I haven't written yet:) I'm on spring break now, so I can finally catch up on those:D**

**Review! :D **


	25. Battle

"All of you are gonna sit down and do as I say or I won't hesitate to kill you." Jackson says, pulling a gun from his jacket. He points it at them and their eyes widen in shock. Cat gasps in disbelief, wondering what she should do. She can't let them shoot her friends. She needs to defend them, but she doesn't know how. Should she attack him? What if he shoots her? She doesn't want anyone to get hurt and if someone doesn't get that gun out of his hands, there's a bigger chance of that happening. Cat has to do something about this..

She faces his and lifts her hands, trying to put a tough face on. This isn't really her thing. You know, being the tough girl. She's the nice girl of the group, you know? Ryleigh and Jade are the bad girls, while Cat and Tori are the sweet ones. Is she really about unleash the bad side of herself? It's for a good reason, but she feels apprehensive. What if Jackson shoots her? Her brother got shot by a clown. He kept saying "Whatcha gonna do about it, clown? Huh?" So Cat knows what can happen if you make someone too angry. Ugh, she has to do this. Maybe it's time for her to take a risk. She could possibly be saving lives! Isn't that the priority here? She needs to protect her friends.

She takes a deep breath and lets wind shoot brown her hands, blowing Jackson back against the wall and causing the gun to fall out of his hand. Jade rushes to grab it, pointing it at Jackson. There's fury in his eyes and it scares Cat. What if he has another weapon? But Jade has the gun now, so she could go ahead and shoot him, right? But maybe Cat doesn't want him to get shot. Even though he's a bad guy, shooting him would still be considered murder, wouldn't it? Cat doesn't wanna be a murderer. Then again, if the police knew some of the stuff that Jackson has done, they would surely understand.

"You think you're real tough, little girl." Jackson tells her, getting back on his feet. She steps backward until she backs into James, who stands in front of her. She clings to him, peeking at Jackson. Now he's looking at Jade, who is still pointing the gun at him. Her face is hard and her finger is barely pressing the trigger. He walks toward her and she's about to press the trigger when the front door suddenly bursts open. They all look and find Gustavo, Kelly, Sikowitz, and Griffin standing there. Jackson takes a deep breath and crosses his arms, shaking his head.

"Wow, more idiots for me to deal with? Really?" He asks, roughly snatching the gun from Jade. He points the gun at the four adults, hatred in his eyes. Jade shakes her head and clenches her fist together. Okay, this guy is really getting on her nerves. Who does he think he is? She honestly wants to punch him until he bleeds, but she doesn't wanna risk getting killed. It would be terrible if that happened. She may act like she doesn't care about very many things, but she does care. She's capable of fear, she's capable of love, and she is capable of friendship. She's not completely made of stone.

"Let them go!" Gustavo yells.

"Yeah, I really don't wanna do that." Jackson says before walking over to Ryleigh. He grabs her by the hair and yanks her off the ground, ignoring her cry of pain. Jade's eyes widen as Jackson presses the gun against Ryleigh's temple. She may not think of Ryleigh as one of her closest friends, but for some strange reason, seeing him threaten the girl makes her mad. She's gotta stop him from blowing Ryleigh's brains out. Okay, that sounded really gross. Ugh, disgusting. Anyway, she's gotta get Jackson away from Ryleigh.

"Hey, Jackson!" She calls out.

"What?" Jackson shouts, whipping around. He drops Ryleigh and points the gun at Jade, who simply smirks at him. She lifts her and shoots electricity at him. He yelps and jumps out of the way. Gustavo, Kelly, Sikowitz, and Griffin stare in disbelief. For some reason, they glance at Tori in shock. She gives them a confused look and Gustavo pulls her diary out of his jacket, pointing at it and making some weird whining sound. Jade doesn't know what his problem is. Who cares about Tori's stupid diary? Jade read it one time and it only succeeded in pissing her off because Tori kept talking trash about her. Other than that, it's really not that interesting. In fact, it's stupid. If Jade has anything to say, she just says it out loud.

"I thought you were insane!" Gustavo says, looking back and forth between Tori and the diary in his hand.

"Well, I'm not!" Tori says, snatching the diary from him. She holds it close to her chest, giving him a weird look. "And you're not suppose to read this!"

"We're sorry." Kelly sighs before glaring at Gustavo.

"Who cares about her stupid diary?" Jackson snaps.

"I care!" Tori responds.

Jackson fires the gun at the ceiling and everyone screams in terror. Then he points the gun at Kendall, barely pressing the trigger. Jo looks at Stephanie and shakes her head. No way! There is no way in hell that Jo is gonna stand for this any longer. Jackson had his henchmen kidnap her, he kidnapped Stephanie, he has murdered and kidnapped other girls and women, he's threatening her friends and her ex boyfriend, and she cannot stand it anymore. _This ends now._

"Don't you dare shoot him!" She yells, kicking the gun out of Jackson's hand. Her boss turns to face her, giving her a dirty look. He gets in her face, but she keeps her expression hard. She's not gonna let this guy intimidate her.

"Jo, I'm serious." He says firmly. "Let me shoot him or I shoot you."

"Try me." Jo snaps, stepping away from him. Jackson picks the gun up and points it at her, suddenly pulling the trigger. Everyone screams in horror, but Jo jumps out of the way before the bullet can hit her. Jackson lunges at her, but she kicks him in the face. He groans and holds his hands over his nose and mouth. She punches him across the face and looks at Stephanie hopefully. Surely her friend hasn't been totally brainwashed, right? Stephanie can come to her assistance and help her friends defeat this guy, can't she?

"Steph, help me!" She urges. Stephanie sighs and goes to help her friend, kicking Jackson in the stomach. She gets him in a headlock and looks at Jade, who immediately knees him in the stomach.

"Guys! Help!" She calls out, motioning to her friends. Suddenly, Jackson shakes them all off and quickly grabs the gun off the ground, once again pointing it at them. Logan clutches Tori's hand and looks at Jackson with fear. Someone needs to get that gun as far away from him as possible, so he can't get it back. Logan would do something about it, but he's not good at stuff like this. So he looks at Carlos, Andre, and Beck. They nod and rush toward Jackson, who immediately points the gun at them. Carlos kicks the gun out of Jackson's hand, while Andre and Beck hold the man back. Carlos picks the gun up and rushes to the nearest window, opening it and tossing the gun out, as far as he can throw it.

"You people are pathetic, you know that? You honestly think that I need a gun to kill you? I've still got my cell phone and I can easily call my henchmen to do the job for me."

"Robbie, get his phone." James instructs. Robbie reaches into the man's pocket and pulls the cell phone out, handing it to Carlos.

Carlos throws the phone out the window before closing it. Jackson yells in frustration and shakes Andre and Beck off of him.

"You may have won this time, but I'll get you." Jackson says as he walks toward the back exit. "I'll get you."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Katie says as she, Camille, and Lucy storm into the warehouse. Jackson throws his arms up in frustration, growling angrily.

"Katie, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in LA?" Kendall asks firmly. Katie rolls her eyes and walks over him, untying the ropes keeping his hands tied together. Then she does the same for Ryleigh, shaking her head. Relieved, Kendall and Ryleigh hug, while Jo watches sadly. Camille and Lucy give her an apologetic look and she gives them a weak smile.

"I wanted to make sure that you idiots were okay." Katie tells him. "By the way, couldn't you have used your fire power to burn these ropes off?"

"Not with Jackson in the room." Ryleigh says, shaking her head. "And how did you know about our powers?"

"Easy." Katie says. "You have all been acting incredibly weird since the accident, a chemical truck was involved, and I found a burn on Kendall's wall shaped like a hand. It wasn't that hard to figure out, but I decided to be nice and not tell anyone about it."

Jackson rolls his eyes and shakes his head, mumbling in annoyance. Lucy glares at him and he gives her a warning stare, but it doesn't phase her. She rolls her eyes and walks over to him, punching him in the face. He yells in pain and Lucy smiles proudly, while everyone else laughs. Now all they've gotta do is make sure that Jackson can't hurt anyone else, whether they have to kill him or simply call the nearest police to come and arrest him. They've gotta figure something out.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved all the action in this chapter! :D<strong>

**The next chapter will be fun, too:) Will Jackson die? Will he go to jail? So many questions to be answered;) You'll find out in the next chapter:D**

**Review! :D**


	26. Justice

"Okay, Jackson, here's how it's gonna work." Stephanie says, while Jo and Lucy finish tying the man up. She walks in a circle around Jackson, glaring at Jackson. "You're gonna sit here, keep your mouth shut, and we are gonna call the nearest Spanish police to come and take you prison. We decided to skip out on killing you because, even though you're an idiot, we don't wanna kill anyone. I mean, we think you'll be better off in a _cold, lonely jail cell. _You know, with some creepy Spanish prisoners speaking to you in a language that I'm sure you don't understand. What a great life, right?"

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Jackson yells.

"Hmmm...Nope! Not kidding!" Jo says, smacking him behind the head. She smiles proudly and stands next to Stephanie, watching her _former _boss. They're officially done working for this guy. The two of them and all the other victims are gonna go back to where they belong. Jo is gonna return to New Zealand and continue filming her movie, while Stephanie is gonna return to LA. There's just one problem. Jo still loves Kendall, but he has moved on. If he really likes Ryleigh, Jo supposes that she should be happy for him, but it's hard to be happy when your first love starts seeing someone else.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and police rush into the warehouse. Jackson rolls his eyes as he is untied and put in handcuff. He is forced toward the front door and he looks back at his former victims, giving them the most hateful look he can give. James wraps his arm around Cat's shoulders, smiling in relief. His mom's killer is finally gonna be brought to justice. He will no longer be able to continue his pathetic crime spree. He'll most likely be sentenced to life in prison. He might even get the death penalty. As long as he can't hurt people anymore, James doesn't care what happens to him.

"Are you kids alright?" One of the officers asks them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Stephanie tells him.

The man nods before following the other officers out of the warehouse. As soon as the doors close, they breath sighs of relief. Kendall gulps and awkwardly reaches for Ryleigh's hand, frowning when she pulls away. He sighs heavily. She must still be mad at him. It's not that he doesn't want her to be his girlfriend. It's just that he feels uncomfortable telling his ex girlfriend that he's not in love with her anymore. That's understandable, right? He really does like Ryleigh, though. He just doesn't know how to explain it to Jo.

"Kendall," Jo says, walking over to him. Ryleigh huffs and starts to walk away, but Jo carefullu grabs her shoulder. "I think you two would be really great together. I mean, I'm gonna be in New Zealand for a while. How can I possibly expect you to wait for me? If you really like Ryleigh, I think you shouid be with her. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"So you're okay if I start seeing someone else?" Kendall asks her.

"Yeah." Jo smiles softly. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course." Kendall says, giving her a hug.

"Now get your girl." Jo whispers in his ear before walking away. Kendall takes a deep breath before facing Ryleigh, who is staring at him. He carefully takes her hands in his, resting his forehead against hers. Slowly, he kisses her, relieved when she happily responds to the gesture. Their fingers become intertwined and they both ignore Jade's fake gagging. Beck gives her a warning look and she shuts up, letting Kendall and Ryleigh have their moment.

"You know, you and I haven't done a whole lot of kissing." James tells Cat, reaching for her hands.

"Mmm hmm." Cat agrees, throwing her arms around his neck. Her fingers become tangled in his hair as they kiss, both smiling as they do so. James is such a good kisser. Cat has dated some guys that were okay, but James is definitely her favorite. He's so sweet and gentle when they kiss. Would it be stupid to say that she's falling for him? Because they've only been dating for a little more than a week. You know, maybe she isn't in love with him, but she definitely hopes that he'll be her guy for a long time, possibly forever. After they date for a few years, they can get married. Is she thinking too far ahead? Yeah, maybe so. She's just completely obsessed with her boyfriend.

"Wanna kiss?" Robbie asks Lucy.

"Not in a million years." Lucy says, walking away from him.

"She wants me." Robbie says proudly.

"No I don't!"

"How about you?" Robbie asks Jo, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Back away." Jo says, removing his arm from her shoulders.

"Does he always hit on girls like that?" Logan asks while holding Tori's hands.

"Pretty much." Tori says, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses his cheek and laughs as he hugs her waist. They kiss softly, paying no attention to anything around them. Considering that they have only been dating for a short amount of time, Tori can't really say that she's in love, but she likes Logan a lot. She would honestly hate if they ever broke up. Also, they're been through a lot together since they started dating. Not many new couples end up stranded on an uncharted island, searching for a serial killer. It's rare for anyone to end up in a situation like that. It's a pretty big deal!

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Trina whines.

"You know, Steph and I know how you can get to the cabin _and _back to LA just a little sooner than originally planned." Jo smiles, walking to a room in the back. "Come on!"

Everyone frowns in confusion as they follow her. When they enter the other room, their eyes widen in supplies. Several jet packs are hanging on the walls or laying on the floor. Jet packs would definitely get them places a lot faster than walking would, but there's just one problem. None of them know how to use one! They would probably end up crashing into some trees or something.

"Jo, we don't know how to use these things!" Kelly tells her.

"Relax." Stephanie says, grabbing a jet pack. "It's easy."

* * *

><p>"This really freaks me out!" Logan shouts, looking at the ground below him.<p>

Gustavo rolls his eyes and silently searches for their cabin. It's a good thing that he lost some weight over the past few months or this jet pack would not work too well for him. He can't believe that their island vacation turned out like this. They should have been back in LA by now, but they're still on Peligro Island! He is gonna make Griffin promise that no more tour dates will be scheduled here. Never again will he force the guys to perform in such a horrible place. They could have gotten killed! But he's proud of them because they got Jackson put in prison and they saved Jo, Stephanie, and the other girls. He doesn't wanna admit this out loud, but he really was worried about them.

"Shut up, dog." He snaps as they find themselves hovering above their cabin. Slowly, they head toward the ground until they finally land. Everyone sighs in relief and rushes toward the cabin. They cheer and high five each other as they go to retrieve all their stuff. Jo and Stephanie said that these jet packs should be able to fly them all the way back to LA, so they don't have to wait for a plane. They're gonna find their own way home because they cannot stand to be here any longer. Who would want to stay here after everything that has happened?

"Rex!" Robbie exclaims.

"Where have you been, fool?" Rex snaps.

"We've gotta get the pizza bagels, pizza rolls, and the corn dogs!" Carlos shouts, rushing toward the kitchen. James smiles and gives Cat another hug before they walk up the stairs. Well, James limps, due to his injured ankle. It still hurts him because he has been putting too much weight on it. When they get back to LA, he's gonna need to get some medical attention. He might have to be on crutches for a while. He doesn't usually like crutches because people get all sympathetic about it and give unwanted attention, but James will actually be relieved to take the weight off his ankle.

"Jay, let's look at that ankle." Logan says, following James and Cat into the bedroom. James sighs and sits on the bed with his back against the headboard. He winces as he removes his shoe and sock, hissing at the sight of his ankle. It looks even worse than before, all black, blue, and swollen. He holds back a cry of pain as Logan gently touches his ankle.

"It's okay, buddy." Logan says quietly. "Can you move your toes?"

"Um..." James cringes as he tries to move them. "Ugh, I can't!"

"Jay, I think it's broken." Logan says softly, touching the ankle again.

"I thought it was sprained!" James groans.

"Well, we were distracted by everything else, so I didn't have a lot of time to really look at it." Logan tells him, grabbing some gauze from the first aid kit. He carefully wraps it around James's ankle, securing it in place. Then he and Cat help James off the bed, making sure that he keeps the weight off the injured limb.

"Here's your suitcase." Cat says, handing a medium size suitcase to her boyfriend. James murmurs a quiet "thanks" and accepts the suitcase from her. Instead of packing a bunch of suitcases, everyone just packed some clothes and other important items into one suitcase for each person. It just makes the trip a lot easier if they don't have to worry about each person dragging a bunch of suitcases on the trip.

"GUYS, SIKOWITZ HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Kelly calls out.

It takes a few minutes to help James down the stairs, but they finally make it. They walk into the living room, where everyone else is waiting.

"Gustavo, I want Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan to come to Hollywood Arts." Sikowitz says. "As students."

"Enroll the dogs at Hollywood Arts." Gustavo says thoughtfully. "I don't know."

"Gustavo, think of it this way!" Kelly says eagerly. "The guys would have more exposure to music and acting, so they would be getting more practice time. You always talk about wanting them to improve as performers and I think this would be the perfect opportunity. Besides, I think it would be a fun experience for them."

"Griffin, what do you think?" Gustavo asks.

"I think it's a great idea." Griffin says with a cheerful smile.

"Okay, as long as the principal is okay with it, the dogs can enroll at Hollywood Arts."

"Yay!" Cat squeals, hugging James's waist.

"As long as they don't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>"We want to thank you all for saving our island." Senor Montez says gratefully. Now that Jackson Pearce isn't around, a much kinder individual has been asked to be the leader of Peligro Island's natives. Senor Montez is a kind Spanish man who seems quite popular with the natives, so he's the perfect leader for them. Unlike Senor Barrera, he doesn't seem like the kind of person that would hurt anyone. The island is much better of with him as the leader, instead of some crazy psychopath. Now the island should be safe.<p>

"And we're gonna work on changing the name." He tells them. "Danger Island? Definitely not the right name for this place anymore."

"Would you sing for us before you leave?" A young boy asks them.

"Of course." Tori laughs as she and her friends are handed some microphones. They walk to the middle of the crowd and wait for the music to begin. One last song won't hurt! It can be their way of saying goodbye to the nicer residents of Peligro Island. By the way, they definitely agree with Senor Montez about the same. _Peligro_ Island has gotta go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There are still a few more chapters left! I want you to see the aftermath of the Peligro Island disaster and their new lives as Hollywood Arts students with superhuman powers;)<em>**

**_Review! :D_**


	27. Hollywood

"So we're really here?" Logan asks, looking at the front doors of Hollywood Hearts. "We're the...new kids? This feels like my childhood all over again. I mean, remember in second grade when I moved away for a little while, but I ended up coming back for third grade? Really, I feel like I'm reliving that all over again. Honestly, it's kinda freaking me out."

James rolls his eyes, leaning on his crutches. As soon as they got back to LA, Mama Knight dragged him to the hospital and he ended up getting cast on his ankle. He has to wear the cast and walk on crutches for the next two months. The doctor said that since he overexerted himself while on the island, he extended his recovery time. It sucks, but he's really trying to be patient. He can't say that he's enjoying it, though. For two months, he's not gonna be able to do very much. Sikowitz is already planning his next big production for Hollywood Arts and James won't even be able to participate because of his stupid injury. Sikowitz tried to reassure him that he could still be involved and help with the offstage stuff, such as sound and lighting, but that really doesn't make him feel much better. James Diamond is a performer! He belongs on the stage.

"Hey, this is a fun school." Tori says, grabbing his hand. "You're gonna love it!"

While she leads Logan into the school, Kendall and Carlos stay behind and help James. While Kendall walks next to James, Carlos holds the door open for him. He limps into the school, looking around. It does look like a fun school. Heck, even the lockers look creative! Cat said that all the students have to customize their lockers, so James and his friends better start thinking about what they wanna do with their lockers. Kendall is giving his a hockey theme, Carlos has chosen a food theme for his, but Logan and James are still trying to decide what they're gonna do.

"I think our lockers are down the hallway." Logan says as they turn right, walking down the hallway until they reach four plain lockers. They are lined up next to each other, much to the relief of the BTR guys. They all look at their schedules, then they stand in front of their lockers. The order of the lockers? Carlos, Logan, James, then Kendall's locker. Since they're new to the school, they're relieved that their lockers are next to each other. Everyone seems really cool, but being at a new school is still a bit intimidating.

"You! Pretty boy!"

They look to their left, frowning at the angry man walking toward them. Why does he looked so peeved off? He can't possibly be mad at them for no reason. After all, they just got here and they haven't done anything. However, he said "pretty boy" and the guys are use to being called such a name. But they wonder who he's talking to?

"No hats inside!" The man says, snatching Kendall's beanie off his head.

"Dude, chill out." Kendall says as he opens his locker, carefully taking the beanie from the teacher. "I was gonna take it off."

"Are you sassing me?" The man asks angrily.

"What the chiz is wrong with you?" James asks as he opens his own locker. He would have said something else, but he doesn't wanna get in trouble on his first day of class. Maybe what he said isn't such a good thing either, but this man obviously needs to be told something. Because he has a major attitude problem. When Gustavo tried enrolling them in The School Of Rocque, the teachers were the same way. James is surprised that Gustavo never hired this guy. He would have been perfect for a job at a school run by their crazy music producer.

"You boys are Big Time Rush, aren't you?" The man asks them.

"Yeah." They all say in unison.

"Well, your music is worthless pop garbage." He says before walking past them.

"What was that?" Logan says slowly.

"You guys just met Mr Dickers." Ryleigh tells them. "Our crazy vice principal."

"I thought he was a teacher." Carlos says in confusion.

"Well, he's not." Ryleigh says as Kendall wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Anyway, please don't use your powers around here, okay? We don't want anyone else knowing about us. Everyone here is already suspicious as to how we defeated Jackson Pearce, so we have to be really careful. Like, super careful. Kendall and James, be careful around fire and water. Carlos, please don't turn invisible. Logan, we shouldn't have to worry about you. After all, your power isn't _that _important."

"Yeah, it is!" Logan says, offended by Ryleigh's unintentional insult. It was unintentional, right?

"Hey, where are we going?" Carlos asks her.

"Sikowitz." Ryleigh says as they walk up the stairs. "You'll love his class. He's not too right in the head, as you have already seen, but his class is really fun."

"Hey, I've gotta help James." Kendall tells his girlfriend, giving her a kiss before returning to the bottom of the stairs. James has both crutches on the first step, but he's having trouble getting himself up the stairs. So Kendall gently wraps one arm around his upper back and puts his other hand on his friend's right bicep, keeping him steady as they walk up the stairs. He hates that his friend is having such a hard time getting around, but at least he has his friends with him.

"Now we've just gotta get up these." He says, helping James up the second level of stairs.

"Great." James mutters as they slowly walk up the stairs.

"All done." Kendall says as they step onto the second floor. James follows him down the hallway until they reach Sikowitz's classroom. He is greatful for the few seconds that he gets to stand still while Kendall opens the door. Walking on crutches is so exhausting. He can't wait until the next two months past because he really wants to stop using these things.

"Sit close to the door." Kendall tells him as they enter the classroom. James sighs as he sits in the desk closest to the door. He hands his crutches to Kendall, who sits them against the wall behind James. Then he sits two desks down from James.

"Hello, class!" Sikowitz exclaims as he enters the classroom, sipping from a coconut. "Everyone feeling better after our little...adventure?"

"Yeah, it was an adventure alright!" Jade snaps.

"Gank." Sikowitz retorts before stepping onto the small stage. "Anyway, we are gonna do some improv exercises!"

"What are improv exercises?" Carlos asks with his hand raised.

"Oh boy." Jade mumbles.

"You come up with the dialogue on your own." Sikowitz explains to him. "It's acting without a script. Anyway, we are gonna play the...letter game! I will pick three students from the audience and each of those three students will have to improvise a scene with the alphabet. The first student will say a sentence starting with A, the next person's sentence must start with B, the last student's sentence must start with C, then we go back to the first student and they'll say something starting with D and so on. If someone says a sentence with the wrong letter, they're out and the other students will continue the scene without them. The last student left will be the winner!"

"Oh, what do we win?" Carlos asks excitedly.

"This stick of gum." Sikowitz says, grabbing the gum off his desk. "Now let's get started! Um...Carlos, Cat, and Jade, get up here!"

"Ugh, seriously? Why them?" Jade complains as she follows Carlos and Cat to the stage.

"Come on!" Carlos says, reaching for her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade yells, nearly shattering everyone's eardrums. She almost raises her hand to use her power on him, but Sikowitz rushes over to her and laughs nervously as he grabs her wrist, gently pushing her hand down. He awkwardly steps down from the stage and points to Cat, signaling for her to start the scene.

"Anyone else think that my boyfriend looks really cute today?" Cat asks, giving James a flirtatious wave. James smiles and waves back, while everyone else rolls their eyes at the subtle flirting between the couple.

"Boyfriend looks stupid." Jade says flatly. James's jaw drops and he stares at Jade in disbelief.

"Cool it." Carlos says, glaring at Jade.

"Don't fight!" Cat says anxiously.

"Eat a rag!" Jade yells at Carlos.

"Fall off a cliff!" Carlos retorts, getting in Jade's face. James smiles proudly before smirking at Jade. He's still irritated by her insult, but he's relieved that his best friend is sticking up for him. If they're gonna attend Hollywood Art, they better get use to Jade because she's never gonna go away as long as they're here.

"Get free cotton candy if you stop yelling!" Cat says, starting to panic.

"Hello? This is the president of Stupid Town! They want their village fool back!" Jade shouts.

"This is getting ugly." Andre whispers in a sing song voice.

"If you call me stupid ever again, I will run over you with Mama Knight's van!" Carlos says angrily.

"PLEASE STOP YELLING!" Cat screeches before passing out.

"Um, she's out!" Sikowitz says awkwardly. "Jade, start with the letter J."

James looks at Kendall and Logan, smiling nervously. Yeah, this isn't looking too good. It's weird to see Carlos yelling at Jade, when he use to be completely in love with her. James isn't sure whether he should be amused or nervous. The fighting is starting to give him a headache, but it's kinda funny to see sweet Carlos Garcia going up against crazy goth chick Jade West.

"Just shut up." Jade says, her voice low.

"Kiss my..." Carlos starts to say, yelping when Sikowitz throws an empty coconut at his head.

"Loser!"

"Madwoman!"

"Not a madwoman. I am simply a girl that loves scissors, which I am this close to using on you." Jade glares.

"Off a cliff! I want to push you _off a cliff!_"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Jade screams.

"Jade, you're out! Carlos, you win!" Sikowitz says, stepping onto the stage. He grabs the stick of gum, handing it to Carlos. "Enjoy your gum."

"Yay!" Carlos says as he walks off the stage, bumping Jade's shoulder along the way.

"Wow, I didn't know you could insult people like that." Logan says, giving him a high five.

"It was no big deal." Carlos says proudly. "I just channeled my inner Jade."

The door slowly opens and Sinjin enters the classroom, holding a clipboard. Logan looks at him, feeling a bit awkward. When he and Tori first walked into Hollywood Arts, Sinjin shouted "I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN, LOGAN!" and when someone asked him why Logan was his favorite (Apparently, this kid prefers James), Sinjin said "Because he's a nerd like us!" Ugh, Logan does not wanna be one of them. He may be a little nerdy, but he will never be on the same level as Sinjin. He was never that popular back in Minnesota and he's determined to be one of the cool people at Hollywood Arts). He's pretty sure that Sinjin isn't one of the cool people. He seems weird.

"What, Sinjin?" Sikowitz asks calmly.

"Remember Queries For Couples, the game show that I was working on?"

"No, Beck and I will not be on your stupid show ever again!" Jade snaps.

"Trust me when I say that I don't plan on choosing you." Sinjin responds. "Game Goober cancelled it after what happened the last time, but they called me yesterday and said that they're willing to give the show another chance. But they want me to pick good looking couples that aren't insane. So I pick James and Cat, Logan and Tori, and...Kendall and Ryleigh!"

"Can I be on it?" Carlos asks hopefully.

"No single people allowed!" Sinjin tells him. "But you _can _be my assistant."

"Isn't your assistant suppose to be a girl?" Ryleigh asks him.

"Does it really matter?" Sinjin asks in frustration. "Look, Big Time Rush is a popular band. If I have them on my game show, I might have a chance of keeping my job this time. So you people better not screw it up."

Then he disappears from the room.

"So...I guess we're gonna be on a game show." Kendall says awkwardly.

"Yep." The rest of the class says in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I loved the episode where Sinjin did Queries For Couples (The episode is called The Worst Couple) and you're gonna see what happens when the guys and their girls are on the show:P It's gonna be hilarious! <strong>

**Review! :D**


	28. Queries

"I'm Sinjin Van Cleef and this is...Queries For Couples!" Sinjin says to the audience. "Featuring Big Time Rush!"

As soon as Sinjin says Big Time Rush, the previously dull crowd cheers in excitement. The guys wave at the audience before giving each other nervous looks. What kind of questions is he gonna ask? They hope it won't be anything too personal or invasive. Tori said that the last time she and her friends were on the show, Sinjin asked her and Robbie (She insists that they weren't actually dating) about a zit on Robbie's back. If he tries to ask weird questions like that this time, something's gonna have to be done. They refuse to answer any embarrassing questions like that.

"Since Carlos is a poor, single, lonely person, he will be acting as my assistant." Sinjin says as Carlos skips onto the stage. Oh boy...He's wearing his Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood outfit. He waves excitedly at the audience, pointing to some Northridge girls and mouthing "Call me." The girls wave and give him flirtatious smiles, whispering and giggling as he smiles at them. Sinjin gives him a dirty look and he rushes over to the screen, where the queries and answer will be shown. He stares at the screen, wondering why it's blank.

"First couple is James and Cat." Sinjin says, standing next to James and Cat. "Cat, James cheats on you with another girl..."

Cat gasps and stares at James, whose eyes are widened in shock and humiliation. He shakes his head, looking at Sinjin. Is he serious? Yeah, James is a bit of a player, but he doesn't see why they have to talk about it in public. Why embarrass James and Cat like that? James has dated a lot of girls, but he doesn't wanna cheat on Cat. He really likes her and he never wants to hurt her in any way. Seriously, when they go for a commercial break, James is gonna whack Sinjin with those crutches until he promises to never ask that question again.

"It's not real, Cat." Sinjin says calmly. "Anyway, the choices are A: Break up with him, B: Confront the other woman, or C:Give him a chance to explain. James, what do you think Cat is gonna choose?"

"Um, C?" James asks hopefully.

"Cat? Your answer?"

"C!" Cat answers.

"I would have picked A AND B!" Jade calls out from her place in the audience.

"SHUT UP!" Sinjin yells before approaching Logan and Tori. "Logan and Tori, it's your turn. Logan, Tori drinks a little too much at a party and you see her making out with another guy. Before you say anything, just let me announce the answer choices. A: Break up with her, B: Punch the other guy into a bloody pulp and THEN break up with her, or C: Don't do anything. Tori, what do you think he's gonna choose?"

"C?" Tori says with her eyes closed.

"Logan?"

"B." Logan sighs, giving Tori a nervous smile. She glares at him and punches his shoulder.

"No violence please." Sinjin says before moving on to Kendall and Ryleigh. "Ryleigh, Kendall..."

"If this is another cheating question, I'll punch you in the neck."

"It's not." Sinjin says flatly. "Ryleigh, Kendall falls off the stage at a concert. Ryleigh, your choices are A:Do nothing, B: Call an ambulance, or C: Run away because YOU were the one that pushed him. Kendall, what do you think she'll choose?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Kendall snaps.

"ANSWER THE QUERY!" Sinjin says in frustration.

"She better pick B." Kendall mutters.

"Yes, Kendall, the answer is B." Ryleigh says through a tight smile.

"Yay!" Carlos says, pressing the B button. The letter appears on the screen and he claps along with the audience. Everyone is silent as he write something on a notepad before holding it up, revealing his phone number to the Northridge girls. The girls squeal and rush onto the stage, flirting with the adorable Latino. Two of them wrap their arms around his biceps, while the other girl throws her arms around his neck.

"These are Northridge girls!" He whispers excitedly.

"Okay, back to James and Cat!" Sinjin says, choosing to ignore Carlos and the girls. "James, Cat is sick with Mono. Your choices are A:Take care of her yourself, B:Avoid her, or C:Move to Peru. Cat, what do you think he'll choose?"

"Mono is kissing disease." Cat says slowly.

"Cat, just answer the query." James says with a nervous laugh.

"A?"

"I would say the same thing." James says, wrapping his arm around Cat's shoulders.

"Carlos?" Sinjin questions. Carlos, still in the tight grip of his Northridge girls, struggles to press the button on his remote. A appears on the screen and the audience cheers. James is starting to feel really weird about being on this show. Some of the questions are weird and disturbing. Cheating? Falling off the stage? Mono? Is Sinjin serious? Or is this some kind of joke? James really hopes that it's a joke. He doesn't like the questions that have been asked so far. Sadly, he can't leave until the show is over.

"Tori, Logan breaks into your house and tries to steal all your food. Your answer choices are A:Let him have the food, B: Call the police, or C: Beat him up. Logan, what do you think Tori will choose?"

"A." Logan says calmly. "But for the record, I would never break into anyone's house."

"Why can't I be more like you?" Sinjin asks, staring at Logan. "All good looking and whatnot."

"Please just let Tori give her answer." Logan sighs.

"Fine." Sinjin says, looking at Tori.

"I would pick A." Tori says, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. "Even though I know he would never break into my house. I just invite him in."

"Are your parents okay with that?" James laughs.

"They don't care if he shows up during the day, but sometimes he sneaks..." Tori starts to say, stopping when Logan frantically shakes his head.

"Mr and Mrs Vega, I have never snuck into your daughter's room at night." He laughs nervously.

"Carlos, put the answer on the screen." Sinjin says boredly. Carlos presses the A button on his remote, motioning to the screen. Then he continues talking to the Northridge girls who are refusing to get back in their seats, despite other audience members telling them to get off. Carlos insists that he doesn't mind, but security finally runs onto the stage and grabs the three girls, dragging them away.

"Aww, they took my Northridge girls away." Carlos says in disappointment.

"Stephanie isn't gonna be happy to hear about this." Kendall mumbles.

"We're not back together! Stephanie's parents are forcing her to attend therapy sessions and spend more time with them, so we don't have a lot of time to spend together." Carlos says defensively.

"Onto the next query!" Sinjin says quickly, approaching Kendall and Ryleigh. "Kendall, Ryleigh accidentally chokes on an animal cracker and passes out. Your choices are A: Perform mouth to mouth resuscitation, B: Get someone else to help her, or C: Leave her alone. Ryleigh, what do you think Kendall will choose?"

"A." Ryleigh says, glancing at Kendall from the corner of her eye.

"Kendall?"

"A." Kendall nods. Carlos presses the A button, giving Kendall two thumbs up.

* * *

><p>"We won best couple!" Cat says proudly as she and James walk into Nozu, a popular Sushi restaurant, with their friends. Logan and Tori got first runner up, while Kendall and Ryleigh got second runner up. Sinjin said that he decided to stop giving an award for Worst Couple because of what happened with Beck and Jade last time. Now there's Best Couple, first runner up, and second runner up. Sinjin doesn't wanna risk getting ran over again. Cat is happy that she and James won tonight. Not that they need an award to show how happy they are, but it's pretty cool.<p>

"Do they have spicy tuna balls?" Logan asks hopefully, sitting at the bar.

"Yeah." Tori says, motioning for Ms Lee to come over. She helped Jade with a play last year. Unfortunately, she wanted to make some pretty big changes, so they had to do a bit of sneaking around, so Jade could impress her dad. Now Ms Lee has a grudge against them because they left her daughter hanging from the ceiling. She thinks that they tried to "kill" Daisy. It's really ridiculous.

"What?" Ms Lee asks them. When she sees the BTR guys, her annoyance turns to excitement. "You're Big Time Rush! I need to get a picture of you for my wall of celebrities! The rest of you need to get out of the way."

"Um, okay?" Kendall says as their friends and girlfriends get out of the way. He and his bandmates smile as Ms Lee snaps a picture of them. Then the others return to their seats, waiting for Miss Lee to take their orders.

"Get spicy tuna balls for all of us!" Tori says with a smile. Ms Lee gives her a sarcastic smile as she counts each person in the group. She writes something in her notepad before turning around and walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Chad is baaaaack!" A loud male voice shouts, followed by some obnoxious cheering from his friend. Tori and Jade look at each other and groan as Chad and his friend stand on each side of them. They met Chad and the other guy while they were visiting Nozu a few months ago for a "Play date." Basically, they were playing husband and wife in a play, but they couldn't stand each other, so Sikowitz forced them to hang out. Well, Chad and his friend had to show up and bother them until Tori and Jade turned them down with a song.

"Fantastic." Jade says flatly.

"I heard that this pretty lady is dating a Rusher!" Chad says, squeezing Tori's shoulders.

"And who is this?" His friend asks, checking Ryleigh out.

"Touch me and I'll make sure you regret it."

"Ooh, I like em feisty!"

"Hey, what was that song you and Jade sung for these gentlemen?" Ryleigh asks Tori.

"Oh, that was called Take A Hint!" Tori smiles, looking at Chad. "How about we do a little reminiscing?"

"Let's do it." Ryleigh smirks, kissing their actual boyfriends before walking over to the karaoke stage. The guys all watch as they whisper something to the DJ, who gives them a thumbs up before putting a CD in the karaoke machine.

**("Take A Hint" by VicTORious)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Triple update! Hey, it's spring break! <em>****_:D_**

**_Review! :D_**


	29. Beach

You know, Rex is really peeved that he didn't get a cool power. Even _Robbie _got a power. Of course, all he can really do is use his freakish mind to contact dogs and whatnot, but he still got _something_. Rex was in that car accident, too! He got chemicals on him too, but they had no effect on him because he's not human. He's just a puppet. Yeah, that's just peachy! Like Rex really wants to be reminded that his friends can fight criminals with fire, electricity, air, and other cool stuff, while Rex has to stay at home. Yep, Rex is jealous. In his opinion, he's still cooler than those Big Time Rush guys, but they do have some things that he doesn't have. Fame, fortune, superpowers! Maybe Rex wants those things!

They went to the beach today. While everyone else is talking and laughing with their friends and significant others, Rex is sitting all alone on Robbie's blue and lime green striped blanket. On the bright side, there are some hot girls in their little group. Tori, Jade, Ryleigh (Rex's first impression of this girl? Wow, she's fine! Second impression of her? She's insane), and even Cat is pretty cute. The only reason he never hits on her is that she's way too ditzy for his liking. Anyway, all four of them are in a relationship with someone. By the way, some people might think that he would be jealous of the Big Time Rush guys, but he's not. He's not human like them, but he gets girls all the time. He went on a date with _two _Northridge girls. At the same time!

Rex watches as James and Cat play _near_ the water. Instead of getting in the water and splashing each other like _normal __people (James also can't get in the water because of his ankle), _they use their powers to control the water. James forms a water ball with his power and playfully throws it in Cat's face, then Cat uses her air manipulation power to blow water at James. They laugh and hug while kissing over and over again. Rex almost finds himself wishing that he could have a serious girlfriend, but he wonders what human girl would want to have a serious relationship with a puppet. Then again, he could always find a really attractive female puppet.

Then he watches Logan and Tori. For a moment, Logan simply watches as Tori talks to Andre, then he goes up behind and wraps his arms around her waist, dragging her toward the ocean. She squeals, laughs, yells his name, tries to get away, but he never lets her go. Rex doesn't know how a girl like Tori can date someone like Logan Mitchell. From what Rex has heard, Logan didn't wanna be a pop star in the first place. He wanted to be a doctor, but James went to Gustavo Rocque's audition and some long winded story about how Gustavo hired all four of them follows. Rex isn't gonna bother explaining the whole story because, well, he doesn't want to. Really, Tori wants to be a pop star and Logan's original plan was to be a doctor. He's a nerd, Tori's one of the most popular girls at Hollywood Arts, so will someone please explain to Rex how those two got together?

Rex actually thinks that the other couples make sense, though. James and Cat are cute together (No one should ever know that Rex said that) because Cat is so ditzy and James isn't the brightest person in the world either. He's nothing like Carlos, but still! The other day, Robbie and Tori were helping them set up their Slap pages and when he saw the shrimp joke on Cat's page, it took about five minutes for James to get it. Cat: What did the young shrimp say when his mother asked why he wouldn't share his toys? I'm a little shellfish? James: Um, I don't get it. You see what Rex means? That is a simple joke that even Robbie can figure out and James was the last person to get it. The other Big Time Rush guys easily understood it (Carlos was a little unsure, but he didn't take long to figure it out), but James was hopelessly confused.

Then there's Kendall and Ryleigh. He can see why they're together. They have the same interests, they're from the same state, so it makes sense for them to be together. Sure, Kendall's never been in trouble with the law before (Well, Rex doesn't think he's been in trouble with the law), but he and Ryleigh both have anger management issues. When they were eating lunch this morning, they had a really rude waitress and both of them argued with her for at least five or six minutes before she finally decided to cool the attitude.

Jade and Beck? Rex has nothing to say. Here's a simple explanation. Beck is nice, but Jade is a psychopath.

Suddenly, Rex is being lifted off the blanket. Robbie carries him over to the rest of the group, sitting down on another blanket. Rex stares at the other couples playing around in the ocean. The only ones that aren't in the ocean are Rex, Robbie, Beck, and Jade, who refuses to get in the water. Beck tried begging, but she told him to stop or she'd give him a wedgie. Anyway, Carlos managed to convince Stephanie to come, but there's one problem. She heard about him flirting with those Northridge girls on Queries For Couples and she's still peeved off.

"I still hate the ocean." Jade says flatly.

"Get over it!" Rex retorts. Then he feels himself being roughly thrown in the direction of the ocean until he lands in the water. Yeah, real mature, Jade. That's _real _mature.

"REX!" Robbie yells before going after Rex. He runs into the water and picks Rex up. As much as Rex hates to admit it, he actually appreciate Robbie. Yeah, he's a nerd, but he's saves Rex's behind on a regular basis. And now that he has his superpower, he can prevent dogs from coming after Rex and using him as a chewtoy. Fox already tried that yesterday, but all Robbie had to do was use his mind to control the animal. By the way, Fox will be staying with the guys at the Palm Woods. Bitters almost said no, but they all reminded him that he kept a parrot in the lobby once, so he really can't say that pets aren't allowed. So he agreed to let Fox stay as long as the little guy doesn't cause any trouble.

"Jay, you can't get your cast wet!" Kendall reminds his friend.

"Yeah, I know." James says as Cat helps him stand up. Kendall hands him the crutches and they start limping over to the blanket where Rex, Robbie, Beck, and Jade are sitting. Man, Rex is no glad that he can't get broken bones. James still has seven more weeks until he can get the cast off and stop using crutches, so he's got a long way to go. If Rex were in that position, he probably would have slapped someone by now. If he was on crutches and someone kept treating him like an invalid, he would be really wazzed off.

"This hurts." James complains, looking at the lime green cast on his leg. Rex watches as Cat takes some sharpies out of her beach bag, sitting next to James's injured ankle. She uncaps a pink marker and starts drawing on the cast, giggling. Rex tries to see what she's drawing and he finds that she's working on a picture of Spongebob. Cat _would _do that. James's cast has everyone's signature on it, including Rex, then it has Cat's drawings of puppies, kittens, rainbows, Spongebob characters, and other cute and happy things.

"Cat, his cast looks ridiculous." Jade tells her.

"Be quiet." James says. "I think it looks cool."

"Yeah, you would say that."

"See? Jay thinks that it looks cool." Cat says proudly, continuing to draw on her boyfriend's cast.

"Hey, wanna go back to the Palm Woods?" Kendall asks them. Everyone murmurs in agreement and starts to head toward Beck's RV. Cat and Kendall help James up, then they hand him in crutches. Rex is kinda excited to go to the Palm Woods. He loves lounging by the pool. Plus, there's these three girls called the Jennifers that Rex loves looking at. Man, Northridge girls are hot, but he thinks that he might be in love with the Jennifers. Honestly, they're a little rude, but he doesn't mind it. While some people call them rude, Rex calls them feisty. Rex _likes _feisty.

"Are the Jennifers gonna be there?" He asks hopefully. "I like the blonde one!"

"Dude, if she didn't wanna have anything to do with us, she definitely won't wanna have anything to do with you." Carlos says as they enter the elevator.

"What do you know, corndog loving maniac?" Rex retorts, laughing as Carlos's jaw drops.

"Well!" The boy gasps.

"Please don't break anything." Beck warns them before reaching out to push the door open. "That includes you, Fox."

BARK!

"I mean it." Beck says, pushing on the door. But he frowns when it won't budge. He keeps pushing it, but it won't move. Rex watches him, wondering what the problem is. If they're locked in here again, he's gonna be mad. When he says he's gonna be mad, he means he is gonna be really mad. He'll slap Robbie over and over again, then he'll go after the pretty boy (James).

"Um, what's wrong?" Tori asks worriedly.

"I think we're stuck again." Beck says anxiously, noticing the confused expressions from Big Time Rush. "One time, it was really hot outside, so we all decided to go come here to Venice Beach and a huge HV parked next to us, so we were stuck in here until the guy left."

"Huh?" Carlos whines.

"We are stuck." Rex says in his slow "for the idiots" voice.

"How did that happen?" Logan yells, rushing over to the window. He kneels on the couch and yanks the drapes open, squeaking when he sees an RV parked next to them, blocking the door. Rex can't believe that this is happening again. That was a terrible experience and now they're gonna relive it all over again? Why does everything happen to them? Maybe Gustavo was right when he called the guys Bad Luck Rush yesterday. Maybe if they leave Hollywood Arts and go back to the Palm Woods school, everything will become normal again.

"This is all your fault!" He snaps at the for boys.

"How is it our fault?" Kendall asks him.

"Ever since you four came to Hollywood Arts, life has been all out of wack!" Rex argues.

Soon, everyone is arguing.

"Fox, I'm scared." Cat whispers, cuddling the small dog.

"SHUT UP!" Stephanie screams. "Where's Andre?"

Everyone looks around, only to find that Andre is nowhere to be found. Rex knows where he is, though. He's still sleeping on the beach. Apparently, the ocean relaxes him and he has a tendency to fall asleep if he just sits there doing nothing. Rex wonders how long it'll take for Andre to wake up and find them. It better not be too long.

"I think he's still napping." Kendall whispers.

"Ya think?"

"Be quiet, Rex!"

"Um, let's sing a song!" Robbie says eagerly, grabbing his guitar. "You'll love this one."

**_("Broken Glass" by Matt Bennett)_**

He grins at Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Stephanie, silently what his new friends think of the...interesting little tune. But they just stare at him, too speechless to say anything. Rex doesn't find that reaction surprising at all.

* * *

><p><strong>BigStuOU suggested doing a chapter from Rex's POV, so this was it! :D <strong>

**Yeah, you're gonna see how BTR handles being stuck in Beck's RV:) I loved the Survival Of The Hottest episode of VicTORious and I think it'll be fun to see how the guys and Stephanie deal with it:P By the way, what did you think about the Broken Glass moment? I thought the reaction he got was funny:P The BTR guys and Stephanie are just looking at him like "What the..." Haha:P**

**Anyway, the story will be over soon, but I am gonna do a sequel:)**

**Review! :D**


	30. Better

"It's hot in here!" Tori yells.

Logan whines and nods in agreement. He has never been trappd inside an RV before, but now that he has, he hopes that he never experiences such a thing ever again. He's tired, hungry, and bored. They didn't bring any video games, CD's, or any other stuff. They're not gonna find entertainment until they get out of this stupid vehicle. He's gonna end up losing his mind if they don't get out of here soon. Or if they can't get out of here soon, at least give him something to eat. Maybe some food would soothe his frustration, you know? Last time he checked, Beck had a mini fridge somewhere around here. Logan's thirsty, too. The only liquid nearby is the water in Beck's fish tank, but that won't work.

"You know, breaking a sweat every once in a while doesn't hurt, but this is just ridiculous." James says tiredly, resting his head on Cat's shoulder.

"Tori, you can walk through walls." Cat says weakly. "Can't you get out of here, get Andre, and start the truck?"

Everyone is silent. Seriously? They've been here for fifteen minutes and they never thought to use their powers. My gosh, they must be loopy from being on Peligro Island for so many days. Seriously, that place seriously messed with their minds. All their parents are insisting that they go to therapy after their "ordeal," but they really don't think that'll work. Therapy or no therapy, they're always gonna be reminded of their experience because they have their superpowers. Besides, it's not like anyone's mental state was seriously damaged. Yeah, they're a bit shaken up, but it's nothing serious. They will be fine without therapy. They don't have to be afraid because they can easily protect themselves.

"Tori, do it!" Ryleigh says eagerly. Tori jumps off the couch and runs to the door, giving her friends two thumbs up before walking through the door. She squeezes between the two RV's until she is out in the open. She looks around for Andre until she finds the boy fast asleep on a blanket. She rushes over to him and gently nudges his leg with her foot. He mumbles in his sleep, so Tori nudges him again. He finally opens his eyes and sits up, groggy from his long nap. He looks up at Tori, confused at her appearance. Okay, so she looks more sweaty than she did before Andre fell asleep, but she really doesn't look that bad. Does she?

"We got stuck in the RV again, but I was able to use my power to get out." She explains. "We need to back the RV out of the parking space!"

"Man, that was a good nap." Andre says as they walk toward the RV. He walks between the two RV's, while Tori walks around to the drivers side, which isn't blocked. She gets behind the wheel, watching as Andre climbs into the front passengers seat. She starts the truck and slowly backs out of the parking space, silently praying that she doesn't crash it. She failed her first drivers exam for...you know...some reason? Anyway, she did a retake two months later and passed, so she's officially a licensed driver.

"Be careful." Andre says nervously.

"I am." Tori insists as she stops the car. She and Andre get out and walk to the entrance of the RV, jumping out of the way as Beck exits the RV. Tori really prefers when he drivers this thing. She can drive a regular car and even a pick up truck, but a vehicle with a huge RV attached to it? Not really Tori's thing. She's always afraid that she'll crash it. Therefore, she avoids driving anything with an RV or a trailer attached to it's behind.

"Thanks, Tori!" Stephanie says in relief, dragging Tori into a hug. "You saved us!"

"Um, no problem." Tori says as she kneels in front of Beck's mini fridge, which was hidden by a pile of clothes draped all over it. She, Jade, and Logan definitely need to help him clean this place up. No offense to him, but this place is a mess.

"Anyone want a drink?" She asks them.

Everyone agrees and everyone goes to retrieve a drink from the mini fridge. Cat grabs some bottled sweet tea for herself and a Coke for James. She sits next to him on the couch and hands him his drink, which he gratefully accepts. She still feels bad whenever she sees his broken ankle. She can't believe they spent almost a whole week thinking it was just sprained, only to find out that it had been broken the whole time. She knows that he has been feeling bad about not being able to do much, so she spent the whole day with him yesterday and tried to cheer him up. She even made a cute video with him where they improvised a funny bedtime story, even though it wasn't actually bedtime.

"Hey, let's watch the video we made!" She giggles, taking her Pear Phone from her beach bag.

"Mmm, okay." James says, looking over her shoulder.

_"Hiii!" Cat giggles, waving at the camera. "It's Cat! And this is my boyfriend, James!"_

_James smiles and waves at the camera._

_"We're gonna make an improv bedtime story!" Cat explains. "Which means that we're gonna make it up as we go along. I'll start! Um...Once upon a time, there was a little boy named..."_

_"Fred?" James suggests._

_"Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Fred. One night, Fred was walking through a mysterious forest." Cat says before looking at James._

_"And he met a girl named..."_

_"Um..." Cat says thoughtfully. "Willa!"_

_"Okay! Anyway, Fred and Willa got to talking, then they decided to walk together. But they soon ran into a tree. But it wasn't just any tree. No, it was a talking tree."_

_"Fred and Willa were very hungry, so they asked the tree if they could have some of it's peaches."_

_"Why can't it be apples?"_

_"Apples are too common! The trees in the Wizard Of Oz had apples!" Cat argues, crossing her arms. James laughs and ruffles his girlfriend's hair._

"Hey, turn off the video! We're almost at the Palm Woods!" Jade tells them. Cat stops the video, then she and the rest of the group wait until the vehicle finally comes to a stop. Cat and James peek out the window and, sure enough, they're parked in front of the Palm Woods. Beck opens the door for them and they exit the RV, letting the door close behind them. James limps toward the entrance, with Cat and Kendall on each side of him. He has complained before and he knows that he shouldn't, but he isn't sure if he likes all the attention he's getting. If he shows even the slightest amount of discomfort, someone gets all worried about him.

"Ugh, you people are back." Bitters mutters when he sees the VicTORious gang. According to him, it's bad enough with Big Time Rush destroying the place, but them and VicTORious put together means even more destruction. They all disagree, but he insists that the whole group combined means nothing but trouble. Yeah, Jade was rude to a few guests and caused them to leave and go to another hotel, but now he has issues with the whole group. They don't think it's fair, but he's not gonna change his opinion about them anytime soon.

"Yep!" Jade calls out before grabbing Beck's hand and pulling him toward the pool area.

Everyone else follows them, but Kendall takes Ryleigh's hand before she can move. He has something special planned for them. They have been together for a few days, but they haven't had a proper date yet. Every couple needs to go on their first date. Kendall and Ryleigh got together in a warehouse after fighting a serial killer. That's not the right way to start a relationship.

"Come with me." He says, dragging her toward the elevator. He presses the rooftop button and looks at the small screen until the elevator finally comes to a stop. The doors open and he leads her onto the rooftop, which overlooks the city of Los Angeles.

"Kendall, what are we doing up here?" Ryleigh asks him.

"Well, we got together in a warehouse." Kendall reminds her. "That isn't the proper way to start our relationship."

"Yeah, it was pretty weird." Ryleigh admits. "And we almost got killed."

"Exactly!" Kendall agrees. "Do you really wanna answer "In a warehouse after fighting a serial killer" when people ask how we got together? I don't know about you, but I don't like that answer."

"Yeah, neither do I." Ryleigh nods. "So..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asks with a smile.

"Of course." Ryleigh grins before they kiss.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we finally got off Peligro Island." Tori says as she and Logan enter his and Carlos's bedroom. She falls backwards onto Logan's bed, giggling as Logan lays next to her. They spent about twenty minutes by the pool, then they decided to find some shade. So they came back to 2J. They've spent enough time under the sun today, so they need to get a break from it. This is a perfect day for being lazy. Maybe they can cuddle on the couch and watch some movies or something. You know, something relaxing.<p>

"So I am." Logan says, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggles into his chest and nods, closing her eyes. She peeks over his shoulder and notices a picture on the bedside table. The guys must be about fourteen in this one. They appear to be at a hockey game, dressed in their hockey jerseys and holding hockey sticks. Aww, Logan was so cute! Why has she never seen this picture before?

"Why didn't you show me this?" She laughs, reaching for the picture.

"What?" Logan whines, hugging her waist.

"This!" She says, showing him the picture. She lays back down and hands it to him, watching as he looks at the picture. He rolls his eyes and smiles, sitting the picture back on the bedside table. What kind of reaction was that? Yeah, he was a bit short and lacked the same athletic build as his friends, but he obviously didn't stay that way.

"I looked like a wimp." Logan complains.

"How could a guy on the hockey team be a wimp?" Tori asks, playing with his hair.

"I had been friends with the guys for years, but it was only in seventh grade that I finally decided to join them on the team. I was thirteen in this picture and I had been on the team for almost a year. It took a while for me to start looking as fit as the other guys."

"And now look at you." Tori grins, giving him a kiss.

"And I never thought I would get a pretty girl on my own either." Logan says, returning the kiss. "Being in Big Time Rush gave me confidence, you know? Since I joined the band, my whole life has changed. I use to be awkward, nervous, and shy, but now I'm a different person."

"I like the new you." Tori whispers, cupping her hand over his cheek. "Anyway, let's watch some TV."

"Can we watch the medical channel?" Logan says excitedly.

"Except that."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the last! But I am gonna do a sequel! :D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	31. Over

"So you really wanna sign VicTORious to Rocque Records?" Kelly asks Gustavo as they enter the Asphalt Cafe, where the students of Hollywood Arts eat lunch. BTR and VicTORious are gonna put on a performance for their classmates since no one has ever seen them perform together. Kelly is glad that Gustavo is considering signing them to Rocque Records. She personally thinks that they would be very successful among the teenage demographic. Who wouldn't love to see a band with an attractive guy (Andre) and cute girls (Tori, Jade, Cat, and Ryleigh)? She thinks that Gustavo would be crazy not to sign them. As far as promoting goes, they could sign VicTORious, then have the guys talk about them in public and maybe even get the two bands together for a duet performance at a BTR concert. Kelly is just speaking from personal opinion. She's just an assistant, so she really has no say in who is signed to the company.

"Um, yes." Gustavo says as they sit at a table. Kelly smiles excitedly as she looks around. All the students seem pretty excited to see their new classmates and VicTORious performing together. Andre told her that he wrote a really great song for the group to perform together. Kelly and Gustavo can't wait to hear it. So far, they've been impressed with Andre's music and he'll surely impress them again. Gustavo has even expressed interest in him writing a song for the next Big Time Rush album. Gustavo normally likes to write the songs himself, but he's sort of willing to give Andre a chance.

"Good choice." Kelly whispers, waiting for them to come out. The crowd suddenly screams in excitement as the performers appear, sitting on different tables. They've been rehearsing this performance for two weeks now and they've all said that they've totally perfected it. Kelly really hopes that they'll impress Gustavo because she thinks that they work so well together. Kelly may not be as high up in the music industry as Gustavo and Griffin, but she knows talent when she sees it. VicTORious? They're definitely Rocque Records material.

"Hello, Hollywood Arts!" Tori says into her microphone.

"We are VicTORious and tonight we are gonna perform a song with our good friends, Big Time Rush!" Ryleigh announces as Andre starts strumming his guitar. Then the band, set up on the second level of the Asphalt Cafe, starts playing along.

"Don't mess this up, dogs!" Gustavo calls out.

"Thank you for your commentary, Gustavo." Kendall says before singing.

**(Big Time Rush and VicTORious sing "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction)**

Excited screams are hard, including Kelly's. She gives Gustavo and hopeful stare, smiling nervously as Big Time Rush and VicTORious walk over to him. By the way, Gustavo is good friends with Sikowitz, who seemed to be excited when he heard that Rocque Records was interested in signing five of his students to the company. Kelly doesn't want Gustavo to ruin a longtime friendship by being stubborn and not thinking that VicTORious is good enough. This was certainly an impressive performance.

"So...What did you think?" Tori asks anxiously.

"And are you gonna sign me?" Trina asks hopefully.

"The answer to Trina's question is no." Gustavo says, ignoring Trina's shocked look. "As for the rest of you, I was very impressed. The song was great, your performance skills are good, you know how to interact with an audience, so I think you will do well at Rocque Records."

Andre, Tori, Cat, Jade, and Ryleigh start whispering excitedly.

"But," Gustavo interrupts. "There will be no funny business, got that? When you're working, you get down to business. Don't be like the dogs and act stupid, okay? I've already got four idiots to deal with and I really don't want five more."

"We'll be on our best behavior!" Ryleigh promises.

"Don't make any promises!" Jade says, glaring when Ryleigh and Jade elbow her. "Okay, we'll be good."

"Okay." Gustavo nods. "I'll have the contract ready tomorrow. Have you all talked to your parents about this? I'm not gonna sign you to the company without parental approval."

"They're all okay with it." Tori smiles while reaching for Logan's hand.

"Alright! Just come to Rocque Records tomorrow at noon." Gustavo says, shaking each of their hands. Cat squeals and hugs James's waist, giving him a big squeeze. He smiles and wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. It has been a little more than two months since the disaster at Peligro Island and he finally got his cast off and he no longer has to use crutches. He was relieved when the doctor said that he could participate in today's performance. He's happy that Gustavo is signing VicTORious and there's no reason to worry since he, Griffin, Kelly, Sikowitz, and their families all know about their powers now.

"And no destroying the studio with your powers!" Kelly calls out as they start walking away.

"We won't." Kendall insists before following his friends toward the parking lot. Everything is _almost _back to normal.

Or is it?

**Song**

**What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction (I bought this song on items and I can't stop listening to it!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this was the last chapter! But I am gonna go ahead and get started on the sequel, which is gonna have twice as much action as Danger Island;D It's gonna be insane (in a good way!)<strong>

**Review! :D**


End file.
